


Life as a Process

by ViciousVenin



Category: Bandom, Midtown (Band), Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pencey Prep, The Used
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Character Turned Into Vampire, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Riding, Roommates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Voyeurism, and i gotta write it...., btw i'm adding tags as a write, do not assume things you will see you just gotta read it, kinda? maybe it's not all that slow idk lol, tbh that's the main reason i started writing this fic. for the vamp sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousVenin/pseuds/ViciousVenin
Summary: Frank's college experience isn't exactly what he was hoping for. He has no idea what he wants to do with his life, his RA scares him, and his roommate Gerard seems pretty weird. Really weird, actually, but not in a bad way. As the two of them get closer, Frank finds that Gerard is one of the most interesting people he's ever met, and cute as fuck to boot. Frank just wishes he could figure out what Gerard is hiding...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting the first chapter of this because I am SICK and TIRED of it being stuck in my drafts. I've been working on this fic forever, it feels like. But posting now is probably a little premature seeing as how I have absolutely no idea how this story ends, and I hope that doesn't come back to bite me (haha get it).
> 
> I've written just over 40k of this so far and most of the tags are for stuff that will come in in later chapters. I'm planning on posting at least one new chapter per week, hopefully more. This first chapter is a little shorter than I'm hoping the following ones will be, but I really just wanted to start putting it out there. Please let me know what you think!

"Life in the universal medium, a  _passive_ separating-out of the shapes becomes, just by so doing, a movement of those shapes or becomes Life as a process. The simple universal fluid medium is the  _in-itself_ , and the difference of the shapes is the  _other_. But this fluid medium itself becomes the  _other_ through this difference; for now it is  _for the difference_ which exists in and for itself, and consequently is the ceaseless movement by which this passive medium is consumed: Life as a  _living thing_." - From the  _Phenomenology of Spirit_ by Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel

 

The key slides in the lock. It turns.  _Click, click_. The door swings open, revealing a small, cramped room with no windows. 

Frank exhales. 

Maybe it was a bit too optimistic, expecting more from his first college dorm room, but Frank is disappointed to say the least. The lack of windows doesn’t come as much of a shock as he already knew that his room was on the basement level, but seeing for himself how the weak light from the overhead lamp barely reaches the corners of the room is pretty depressing. Especially because the room is so tiny. With two twin beds, two dressers, and two desks stuffed into the space, there isn’t much room for anything else. Frank brings his guitar into the room first squeezing it into the corner where it barely fits between the wall and the bedframe. He hopes it doesn't scratch. 

Thankfully, his roommate doesn’t seem to be here yet. It’s a little odd because Frank and his Mom, like usual, are pretty late. He figured he’d have to take whatever scraps of the room had been left unoccupied by some selfish asshole who had already made himself at home, but apparently luck is on his side in that department, at least. Now he just has to make sure  _he_ doesn’t become the selfish asshole. 

Frank looks around the room again, noting that the bed looks barely big enough to fit him, which is pretty ridiculous with him being so short. The desk is similarly pint-sized, and the dresser could probably fit three outfits at the most. The disappointment must show on his face, because his Mom looks at him and says, “Maybe once your roommate gets here the two of you can make this feel more like a home.” It doesn’t make Frank feel a whole lot better, especially when she then hugs him, way too tightly, and says, “Oh, your father would’ve loved to be here.” 

He really wishes she wouldn’t say things like that, especially because they both know Frank's Dad thinks the work he does halfway around the world is more important than anything having to do with Frank. 

After saying goodbye to his Mom for the seven hundredth time, Frank is finally alone. He has the entire rest of the day to unpack and get settled before his first orientation meeting tomorrow morning, and so he gets to work pinning up all his posters, putting away his clothes, and setting up his CD player atop his dresser. He hopes his roommate doesn't mind Black Flag. 

When he's unpacked nearly everything, Frank sighs and collapses back onto his freshly-made-up bed. The sheets are new and soft, a dark blue color that Frank and his Mom were able to agree on. Frank looks to his right, where his alarm clock sits on top of the dresser. It's nearly 6pm, and his roommate still hasn't shown up. Maybe they messed up, he thinks hopefully. Maybe I didn't get assigned a roommate. 

As if on cue, there's a knock at the door.  

"Come in!" Frank calls as he sits up in bed. 

The door opens and a boy dressed all in black steps into the room. Frank can't tell what the guy looks like with his hair hanging in his face, so all Frank can do is peer at him curiously. The guy closes the door after he's hauled all of his luggage across the threshold and finally turns around to face Frank. 

"Uh," the boy says. "Hi. I'm Gerard." 

Frank nods. "Cool, I'm Frank." 

"I'll just. Um. Get settled?" He says it like he's asking for permission. Frank just shrugs. 

Gerard putters around the room for a while, unpacking bags and putting things away. Frank roots around in his backpack for the book he was reading on the drive over,Hitchhiker's Guide, and settles back in bed when he's found it. He reads in silence except for the sounds of Gerard awkwardly moving around his side of the room. Frank wonders what they're supposed to do now, if they should be getting to know each other somehow or if an RA is about to call them all to some awful meetup where they play ice breaker games. Frank shudders at the thought. 

But during the next hour, Gerard finishes unpacking and Frank reads another few chapters of his book, and that’s about it. After all of his stuff is situated properly, Gerard seems at a loss for what to do. Frank watches from the corner of his eye as Gerard sits on his bed and stares at the wall for a few minutes before he can't take the awkwardness anymore. 

"Hey," Frank says, setting his book face-down on his stomach. "You happen to know when dinner is?" 

"Uh. No, sorry," Gerard says, seeming surprised that Frank is speaking to him, but not annoyed. 

"'S cool. I'm starving, though, so I'm gonna go see if I can't find some food. You wanna come?" Frank offers. 

"Oh, no thanks," Gerard says. "I'm just gonna stay here and..." He gestures to the room as if that actually gives an indication of what he'll be doing in Frank's absence. 

"Cool," Frank says again. "See you later, I guess." He gets up and leaves the room before things can get any weirder, remembering to take his keys with him as he goes. 

The hallways of his dorm are weirdly empty. He figured the building would be bustling with new students moving in, but everyone's doors are closed and he only passes two students on their way to the bathroom as he tries to remember the way back up to the main level. After a few minutes, he comes across a room labeled "Resident Assistant" and decides he might as well see if anyone can offer him some information. 

He knocks on the door twice, listening closely for any movement on the other side. After a moment, the door swings open and a tired, annoyed-looking guy stands on the other side. He manages to be imposing even though he’s only about the same height as Frank. 

"Yeah?" the guy asks. 

"Uh," Frank starts, unsure if he should apologize or not. "I was wondering if you could tell me where the dining hall is?" 

The guy looks him up and down once. "You a freshman?" 

"Yeah. Just moved in." 

The guy nods. "I'm Brian. I'm the RA for this floor. We don't get too many freshmen in this building. Actually, I think yours might be the only freshmen room I have this year," Brian says, his tone softening a little. "The closest dining hall is Danforth. Go upstairs, out the main door, turn left, and it's at the end of the block on your right. Make sure you've got your ID card with you or they won't let you in." 

"Got it. Thanks, dude." 

Brian shrugs. "Just doing my job," he says before closing the door. 

Frank shakes off the encounter and then starts in the direction of where's he's pretty sure he and his Mom came from when they entered the building. After a few wrong turns (the basement level is weirdly maze-like), Frank finds the stairs up to the first floor and then the front door of the building shortly after that. 

Outside, the sky is already dark. It feels like winter already, even though it’s still early September. Then again, he did move a ways North for his foray into college life, wanting to go far from home but not too far.  

The campus seems mostly quiet as Frank walks towards the direction of the dining hall. He passes a few more buildings, all with stuffy rich people names with too many letters, and finally stumbles upon Danforth right where Brian said it would be. He swipes his ID card on entering and, as soon as he gets his first whiff of food, finds that he is positively famished. The food looks surprisingly good for cafeteria food, and he is happy to find that the dining hall is buffet style. He loads up two plates before looking for a place to sit. He scans the room, trying to find an empty table as he doesn't know anyone yet and isn't in the mood for any more awkward conversations. 

"Hey," says a voice to Frank's left. He turns and finds and boy with wildly curly hair who looks about his age, despite being nearly a foot taller than him. "You a freshman too?" 

Frank nods vigorously, and then realizes he maybe shouldn't do that while balancing two full plates. "Yeah." 

"I'm Ray. Wanna come sit with us?" 

"Uh. Sure," Frank says. "I'm Frank, by the way." 

Ray smiles. "Cool." He heads off in the direction of a table in the corner and Frank follows. 

Ray sits down next to a burly blond guy who looks like he could probably snap Frank's neck like a twig if provoked, but the guy looks up and gives Frank a big, toothy smile when he plops down on the other side of the table. Next to Frank is a girl with long black hair drawing something in a sketch book and generally looking like she’s in her own world, which Frank can respect. 

“I’m Bob,” the blond guy says. 

Frank nods at him. “Frank.”  

“That’s Lindsey,” Bob continues, jutting his chin at the girl beside Frank. 

Lindsey grunts, not looking up from her sketch book. 

Ray rolls his eyes. “Art majors,” he says, and then gives Frank a terrified look. “You’re not an art major, are you? I’m so sorry, dude, I didn’t–” 

Frank laughs and waves him off. “No, no, definitely not an art major. I’m not sure what I’m doing here yet, but I’ve got about zero artistic talent, so.” He shrugs, realizing he kind of just made himself look like a total loser. These guys probably have their whole college careers figured out while he doesn’t even know what the first thing about, well, anything. 

“Oh, cool,” Ray says. “I’m thinking music, and Bob wants to do sound design, but neither of us know for sure yet.” 

“Sound design?” Frank asks, and Bob nods. “That’s cool as fuck. I didn’t even know they offered that here.” 

“Yeah, they’ve got a lot of weird stuff. I heard there’s a kid doing ‘Night Mediums.’ No idea what that means,” Ray says. 

Lindsey looks up at this. “It’s different forms of art, but all having to do with the night. Painting, drawing, photography, filmmaking. He designed the major himself, actually.” 

“You can  _do_  that?” Frank says, surprised. 

Lindsey nods excitedly. “Oh, yeah. I know a couple of people in our year who are thinking about doing it. You plan everything out with an advisor first and then just… do it.” 

“Cool,” Frank says, thinking about the possibilities for his own individualized major. Not that he would need to do that, there are plenty of options he’s interested in, but it would still be cool. 

They pass the rest of the meal talking about orientation and what they think of their dorms and RAs. When the others hear that Frank has Brian for an RA, they give him wide-eyed stares. 

“You got  _Brian_?” Bob asks. 

Frank shrugs, unsure why it’s such a big deal. “Yeah.” 

“He’s like… legendary,” Ray says. “He’s probably the coolest guy at this school. The coolest guy at  _any_  school.” 

“But he’s kind of an ass,” Lindsey cuts in. Bob and Ray shoot her glares, but that doesn’t seem to bother her much. “What? He  _is_. Everyone knows it. He’s too full of himself.” 

“He’s got a right to be,” says Ray. 

“Uh. Why, exactly?” Frank asks. “Like, what makes him so cool?” 

“Oh, he’s got this, like, huge underground empire,” Bob clarifies. “Every party around here, Brian’s got something to do with it. Every local band, Brian’s in with them. Any drug you could ever need, Brian’s got you.” 

Ray nods in agreement. “He’s, like,  _powerful_.” 

“Damn,” Frank says, feeling both lucky and a little terrified to have a guy like Brian presiding over his dorm. 

"But he won't do shit for you unless he likes you," Lindsey says, and Frank looks at her. "You could probably get something out of him 'cause he's your RA. He could get in trouble if he messes with you. But me and pretty much every other art major is screwed if we ever need a favor from Brian." 

"Why does he hate art majors?" Frank asks. 

Lindsey rolls her eyes. "Thinks we're pretentious or something. Which is pretty ironic if you ask me." 

“He’s not the only one who thinks they’re pretentious,” Bob says under his breath. Lindsey glares at him but says nothing. 

“That night mediums kid?” Bob continues, now talking to Frank. “Brian's already got it out for him. I heard him talking to my RA about how he’s not doing shit for someone who studies something like that. It's the first fucking week and Brian probably hasn't even met him yet, but the kid's gonna be wanting if he's in need of any grass." 

"Aren't there other dealers on campus?" 

Ray answers this time. "Yeah, but none of them has the balls to cross Brian. If you're on Brian's shit list, you might be better off transferring." 

"Damn," Frank says again, with feeling.  

Bob leans over the table and pats Frank on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, dude. You'll be fine." 

Frank nods gratefully. Then, he thinks to ask, "How do you guys know all this stuff? I feel like I'm fucking clueless." 

"My older brothers went here," Ray supplies. "One of them was a year above Brian and knew him pretty well. These two got to listen in to all the drama he brought home on the weekends." 

"I fucking miss those nights, man," Bob says.  

Lindsey goes back to her sketch book as if it's all the same to her, but Frank sees her smile. 

Frank ends up staying at dinner for another hour while Ray recounts stories his brothers have told him about the school and Bob butts in every once in a while to correct him where he's misremembered. By the end of the night, Frank feels like college might be a whole lot more interesting than he expected, and he was planning on it being a pretty wild time. 

The four of them walk out of the dining hall together and split off towards their respective dorms: Ray and Bob to McIntyre, Lindsey to Watson, and Frank to his basement room in Crowley Hall. 

Crowley is an old, creepy-looking building, which Frank noticed the second he saw it, but it's worse now that it's dark out. Not to mention the place is called  _Crowley_ , which kind of sounds like crawley, and Frank is so not about that shit. He swipes his ID card to get inside the building and heads towards where he thinks his room is, feeling the temperature drop as he descends into the basement. 

After a fair amount of time wandering around, Frank finally finds his room, and knocks before trying the handle. The door swings open in front of him, and he sees that the room is dark save for the dim lamp on Gerard's desk. At the sound of the creaking door, Gerard looks up. 

"Oh. Hi," Gerard says. "I was just. Um. Working on my portfolio." 

"Cool." Frank steps into the room and closes the door behind him. Hiding behind the door, Frank sees a white mini fridge, which he wouldn't think is at all out of place except that the door has a pad lock on it. "Um." 

Gerard follows Frank’s line of sight to the fridge and jumps to explain. Literally. "Oh!" He says, leaping out of his chair and cross the small room over to where Frank is standing. "That got delivered while you were out. It has, uh, art supplies. Expensive paints, that kind of thing. They need to be temperature controlled." 

"Wow. That's... intense," Frank says. 

"Yeah. Well, that's what you have to deal with when you design your own weird-as-fuck major." Gerard lifts his palms to the ceiling in a ‘what can you do’ kind of gesture. 

"Wait," Frank starts, "you designed your own major?" 

"Yeah!" Gerard plops back down in his desk chair and launches into the topic excitedly. "I'm calling it Night Mediums. It's where-" 

"You make different forms of art that all has to do with the night," Frank finishes. At Gerard's confused look, he says, "I've heard about you.” 

"Oh." Gerard doesn't look happy to hear that, and the sad expression on his face makes Frank want to take back everything he just said. 

Frank moves to his bed and sits down, facing Gerard. "Just- People think it's interesting. What you're doing. And they respect it. Well, except for Brian," he says. 

"Brian? Brian the RA Brian?" 

"Yeah. You don’t know him?" 

"I mean," Gerard says, "I saw he was listed as my RA, but I don't think I've even seen the guy. He doesn't like me?" Gerard draws his lower lip into his mouth and chews on it in a way that Frank thinks is both adorably cute and kind of hot. 

Frank has to stop himself from literally shaking off that thought. We are  _not_  going there, he tells himself sternly. "Um. I guess. I heard he thinks you're pretentious because you do art and you designed your own major." 

Gerard scoffs. "Well, I'm still gonna do it. He can hate me all he wants." 

Frank smiles a little, wondering how much Gerard knows about Brian's power on campus. And everywhere else, if Ray is to be believed. "You're probably fine," he says, thinking about what else Ray said. "He's our RA, so he can't be that mean to us or he'll get in trouble." 

"Right," Gerard says like he's trying to convince himself. There's a bit of an awkward moment then where neither of them says anything and Frank's eyes drift to the wall. "Will the light bother you?" Gerard asks suddenly. 

Frank's eyes dart back to Gerard's finding them oddly sincere, and kind of pretty. "Uh, no," Frank says, snapping out of it. "No, it's totally fine. I'm just gonna go to bed I guess. Early morning tomorrow.” 

Gerard nods and then turns back to his work, bending over his desk in a way that makes Frank sure he'll need spine surgery by the time he's thirty. 

Frank fishes some pajamas out of his dresser, grabs his toothbrush, and heads down the hall to the communal bathroom. There are lights on in the hallway, but the building still gives him the creeps. He really wishes he'd been placed in one of the other dorms. Preferably one that doesn't have weird, underground rooms. 

After he's finished up in the bathroom, Frank returns to his and Gerard's room and pushes the door open without knocking this time, which he instantly regrets. On the other side of the door, Gerard is in the process of changing into his own pajamas, his black t-shirt discarded on the floor and his jeans halfway down his thighs. 

"Oh, fuck, sorry," Frank says as soon as he realizes what he's walked in on. 

Gerard looks up as he's tugging his pants down to his ankles and then gets tangled up in them, nearly smacking his face on the floor as he falls forward. He lets out a startled cry, and Frank jumps into action. 

Sliding to his knees on the floor next to Gerard, Frank helps him right himself and then waits while Gerard finishes sliding off his skinny jeans before hauling them both to their feet. Frank kind of feels like doing something silly like dusting off Gerard's shoulders, but Gerard isn't wearing a shirt. Instead, he's standing before Frank in his briefs and nothing else, looking smooth and pale and beautiful. 

"Um," Gerard says. 

At that moment, Frank realizes he's staring. He flicks his gaze up from Gerard's chest to his eyes and then searches for something, anything to say. "I- God, fuck, I'm sorry." Frank takes a few steps back towards the door that's still hanging open. "I'll just. Um." 

"It's okay," Gerard says, sounding like he’s trying to convince himself. "Thank you for helping me." 

"Sure," Frank says. He clears his throat awkwardly and then turns around to close the door behind him, taking longer than necessary to turn back around. By the time he does, Gerard is wearing a pair of sweatpants and is pulling another black t-shirt over his head. Frank breathes out a quiet sigh of relief and moves past Gerard to his bed where he collapses. "We haven't started school yet and I'm already exhausted." 

Gerard giggles. "We haven't even started  _orientation_  yet, dude." 

"Yeah. Fuck." 

Gerard plops down on the bed opposite Frank's and the two of them stare at the ceiling in silence for a while. Then, Gerard says, "I'm kind of a night owl. Is that a problem for you?" 

Frank looks over to see Gerard still staring straight up, his knees bent in the air and his hands folded on his stomach. "No, me too, dude. Just no loud music while I'm sleeping." 

"Got it," Gerard says, and then he looks over at Frank and grins. It makes Frank's heart stop for a moment. "I'm probably gonna stay up working most nights, then, if it doesn't bother you," he says. 

"No, yeah, totally. Go right ahead." Frank makes a kind of ‘go right ahead’ gesture to emphasize it. "I'll lob a pillow at you or something if you're too loud." 

Gerard's grin widens as he hauls himself up and out of the bed. "Cool. I'll get started then." He sits back down at his desk and starts working on his art again. 

Frank stares at his back for a few minutes, trying to decide whether or not it's a good idea to ask any of the thousand questions about Gerard that have just popped into his head. After a while of obsessing and fidgeting, he can't take anymore. "So, what are you making?" he asks. 

Gerard startles, and Frank starts to apologize, but then Gerard looks at him and gives a tiny smile. "Just something for my brother. A comic." 

"Dude, holy shit." Frank is out of bed and across the room before he can blink. "You make comics?" 

"Yeah. Just for me and my friends and stuff," Gerard says, sounding a little embarrassed. 

Frank peers down over Gerard's shoulder at the comic that seems to center around a lanky boy with flat-ironed hair and dark clothes who fights zombies and rides unicorns. "Is that your brother?" he asks. 

"Yeah," Gerard says. "Mikey. He's a few years younger than us." 

"Cool." Frank realizes he's practically breathing down Gerard's neck and backs up a few steps. "You guys close?" 

Gerard nods, still looking down at the comic. "Yeah. We hang out a lot. Not anymore I guess." 

Frank considers what to say. He only left home that morning, and he definitely hasn't had the chance to miss it yet, but he also doesn't have any siblings or really even close friends back in Kearny, anyway. "You'll get to visit each other, right?" he asks. 

"Yeah, hopefully a lot. I wanna finish this before I see him next," Gerard says, looking up at Frank as he gestures to the comic. "It'll be a good surprise." 

Frank nods. "I'll let you work on it then."   
The little smile Gerard gives him is probably the cutest thing Frank's seen in a while. "Thanks." 

Frank settles into bed with Hitchhiker's Guide, then, and reads until he falls asleep, the lamp from Gerard's desk still glowing as he nods off.


	2. Chapter 2

When Frank wakes in the morning, Gerard is still sound asleep. Without windows, Frank has no way of telling what time it is, but it must be before nine because his alarm hasn't gone off yet. Quickly, he unsets his alarm clock so it won't ring and wake Gerard up, and then grabs a change of clothes from his dresser to put on in the bathroom. After he's showered and dressed for the day, he heads back to his room and sees that he still has half an hour before he has to leave for his first orientation meeting. And Gerard is still asleep. He checks around Gerard's bed and dresser, sees no clock or anything else meant to wake him up on time, and decides to take matters into his own hands. 

"Gerard?" he says quietly. Nothing. "Hey, Gerard?" Cautiously, Frank reaches out a hand and pats Gerard's shoulder. "Come on, buddy, time to wake up." 

Gerard stirs a little but he doesn't open his eyes. Frank gives a tiny shake to his shoulder but gets no reaction.   

"Dude, you'll be late on the first day." Frank shakes Gerard’s shoulder a little harder, and that gets a groan from Gerard, but nothing more. "Gerard, come on." By now, Frank is speaking at a normal volume and getting a bit concerned at how heavy a sleeper Gerard is. He increases the force of his shaking until he's practically rocking Gerard back and forth on the bed, and only then does Gerard crack open an eye. 

"Huh?" Gerard says. "’Sa matter, Frankie?" 

Frank doesn't really have time to process Gerard saying that or how it makes him feel, but he files it away for later. "It's almost time for orientation." 

"Oh." Gerard still sounds half asleep. "Five more minutes?" 

"No, Gerard, you'll be late." 

Gerard heaves a heavy sigh. "Okay, fine." 

Frank watches him to make sure he's actually getting up, and finally relaxes when Gerard climbs out of bed a few moments later. "You kinda freaked me out there, man," he says. Gerard gives him a confused look, so he continues, "You sleep like the dead." 

Gerard’s eyes widen and he coughs, turning away from Frank sharply and bumping into his dresser. Frank is instantly at his side, steadying him. 

"Whoa, dude. You okay?" Frank asks. 

"Yeah," Gerard says, waving him off. "I'm fine. Just had something in my throat." He averts his eyes as he steps out of Frank's grasp. "I'll just... go get dressed." 

Frank watches him go and has the feeling that he's done something wrong, but he doesn't know what. He shakes it off and packs up everything he thinks he'll need for orientation, which he hopes isn't much more than a pencil and a notebook. 

When Gerard comes back, he looks a bit more awake and he smiles at Frank as he comes into the room. "You ready?" he asks. 

"Yeah." Frank zips up his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. "Let's go." 

~ 

From what Frank had learned about Gerard in the hours since they met, he’d figured he isn’t all that humorous. Frank's very happy to have been proven wrong. 

Throughout their first orientation session, Gerard cracks joke after joke in Frank's ear, insisting that he has nothing to share with the group when Brian grills him for the reason why he keeps whispering to his friend. Frank likes that, being Gerard's friend, even if it means falling out of Brian's good graces. 

When their first hour of orientation is up, Brian reminds them to be back for their next meeting before lunch and then lets them go free, but not before sending one last disapproving look towards Frank and Gerard. 

Frank is still shaking with giggles by the time they get back to their room. "Dude," he says, "Brian totally hates us now." 

Gerard shrugs. "Apparently the guy hated me anyway, so I didn't have much to lose. Sorry for bringing you down with me, though." 

"For real, I do not mind one bit." 

The two of them just hang out for the next few hours, talking about the classes they're taking and what they hope to do in the upcoming semester. Frank is endlessly fascinated with the work Gerard will be doing for his major: painting night scenes and photographing nocturnal wildlife, short films on the beauty of the darkness and poems about the night's chill. Gerard tells Frank he plans on making his final project a comic, but he doesn't know what specifically, and Frank tells him he can help with brainstorming as they get closer to the end of the semester. 

Before they know it, they have to go meet the group again for orientation, and Brian just about bores them to tears as he explains who to talk to if there's a problem with their meal plan or their housing situation or their financial aid. Another hour later, most everyone is heading to Danforth to lunch, but Frank notices Gerard hang back. 

"Hey," Frank says. "You comin'?" 

"Um. No, I don't think so. Not really hungry." Gerard tucks a stray piece of hair behind his ear and gives Frank a shy smile. "See you later, Frankie." 

Frank's heart positively explodes. "Yeah. Um. Totally. See ya." 

He stumbles his way out of the building and down the street to the dining hall, still trying to get over the fact that his cute-as-fuck roommate already has a nickname for him. That he uses  _regularly._  With his mind moving a thousand miles an hour, he just manages to find Ray and the two of them then join Bob and Lindsey and a few other students Frank hasn't met before.  

"This is Jamia," Lindsey says, putting her arm around the dark-haired girl on her left. "She's my girlfriend, and  _no_ , we will not let you watch." She points across the table to two skinny guys who seem too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to anyone else. "That's Brendon and Ryan. They’re kind of a package deal. That's Jon and that's Spencer," she says as she gestures to the guys on either side of Brendon and Ryan who look like they put up with not being able to get a word in just about all the time. 

"Everyone, meet Frank," Ray says. 

Jamia waves and smiles sweetly, and Frank smiles back. Jon and Spencer say hello and one of them asks what he's majoring in, to which he responds he has no fucking clue yet. That gets a chuckle out of Spencer and a grin from Jon. In that moment, Frank misses the few friends he had back home. Shawn and Hambone and Tim are probably hanging out right now, shooting the shit and not giving a single fuck about higher education. But Frank knows if he'd stayed back there he would never get out, so he's here, he’s  _doing_  something, and that's that. 

It's a large group to have a meal with, and they all kind of break up into their own smaller conversations as lunch goes on. Frank talks to Ray and Jon about guitars, finding that they all prefer strats to teles and stainless-steel strings to pure nickel ones. At some point, the subject of roommates comes up and the group seems completely split; half of them bemoan the issues they've already been having with their dorm room companions while the other half insist that their roommate is a ready-made friend. Spencer in particular is adamant that he's lucky he got Ryan, because the two of them have known each other forever and practically lived in each other's bedrooms throughout high school. Lindsey, on the other hand, complains about her preppy roommate who thinks art is for losers who don't know how to do more important things like public speaking. Lindsey rolls her eyes about a hundred times while she explains how her roommate took up her entire wall – and part of Lindsey's – with pictures of pop stars and white rappers. Frank groans a few times empathetically. 

When it gets to be Frank's turn to talk about his roommate, he's not really sure what to say. The truth would be that he thinks Gerard is a really cool guy and the two of them vibe together on practically everything that's come up so far, but he knows that once the name "Gerard" is out of his mouth, most of the group will go off about him being a total artsy weirdo. Lindsey excluded, that is. 

"Uh, he's cool," Frank finally says. "Haven't had a lot of time to get to know him, really." It's true, because he's only lived with Gerard for a day, but he feels like he already knows him well enough to make a solid positive statement about Gerard and he feels like a jerk for skirting around it.  

"Brian give you any trouble yet?" Bob asks. 

"No.” Frank grins automatically when he remembers their meeting that morning. “But Gerard kept cracking jokes throughout orientation so-" 

"Wait," Brendon cuts in, speaking to Frank for the first time. "Did you say Gerard? As in Gerard Way?" 

Frank cringes internally. So much for being discreet. "Uh. Yeah." 

"Dude, he's like, a legend." 

That wasn't exactly what Frank was expecting. "What do you mean?" 

Brendon sits back in his seat and considers for a moment. "I've never even seen him, but all the first years in the music program are talking about him. Apparently he turned down a full ride from the music department because he didn't want to major in it even though he did an audition and everything. Pretty weird, huh?" 

"Yeah," Frank says, completely taken aback. "Totally weird." 

The conversation continues on around him without him paying any mind to it. He can't imagine why anyone would give up a full ride to their school of choice, because they'd rather create their own major instead of going with the one they'd applied to. He wants to ask Gerard about it but isn't sure he should. It's not as if he can go prying into the guy's private life a day after meeting him. So, he resolves to think about it later and instead tries to focus on anything but his creeping curiosity in Gerard. 

It doesn't quite work, and he finds himself thinking about Gerard for most of lunch. Before he knows it, everyone is getting up from the table and clearing their trays. Frank follows suit and heads out of the dining hall, trailing the group. 

"Hey," Ray says when they're about to split off to their respective dorms. "A bunch of us are gonna play Xbox in Bob's room after dinner. You wanna come?" 

"Yeah, totally," Frank says. "Sounds awesome.” 

Ray grins. "Cool. See you then." 

Frank smiles to himself as he heads for Crowley and tries to come up with something to do in the hours between now and dinner. With orientation meetings out of the way for the day and no school work to start on yet, there's not much he can do but sit around. At least Gerard will be there, he thinks. Maybe he'd like to come play Xbox too. 

When Frank gets back to his room, Gerard is just closing the lock on his mini fridge and he whirls around at the sound of Frank coming in, looking surprised. "Oh. Hey," he says. 

"Hey. You all right?" Frank glances towards the mini fridge. Gerard isn't holding anything so he must have just been locking something away, but there aren't any of his works in progress out in the room that he could have been working on. Maybe he's one of those weird organized types who checks to make sure everything is perfectly put away even when they know it is, Frank thinks. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Just had a snack. How was yours?" Gerard seems twitchy, and he jumps to add, "Lunch, I mean." 

"It was good." Frank moves to sit on his bed and gets comfortable. As he does, Gerard steps away from the mini fridge awkwardly and then sits down at his desk, mirroring their positions from the night before. "Hey, so, some of my friends are gonna go play video games in Bob's room. You wanna come with?" 

"Who's Bob?" Gerard asks. 

"Oh, he's in our year. He's cool. Kinda scary, but cool," Frank says. "Are you- Um. Do you like video games?" 

"I'm not very good," Gerard admits sheepishly. "But I like watching other people play." 

Frank smiles. "Cool. I suck at most games too. And I have no idea what they'll be playing. We're all gonna go to dinner together and then head over to Bob's after. That sound good?" 

"Oh," Gerard says, looking uncomfortable. "Um. I wasn't planning on going to dinner..." 

"Dude, don't you ever eat?" Frank says with a laugh. "I would say you could just meet us at Bob's but I have no idea where the hell his room is. Come on, it'll be fun." 

"Um. I guess," Gerard says, and Frank does an internal fist pump. "But I don't want to look weird at dinner if I don't eat anything. I'm sort of on this really strict diet so I can't-" 

"Oh! No worries, man. Probably no one will notice anyway. I'll keep them off your back. I'm vegetarian and I know it's, like, only a matter of time before someone makes fun of me for it." He rolls his eyes to emphasize how stupid he thinks it is and that gets a laugh out of Gerard. Hearing it kind of makes Frank feel like he's won a prize. 

"Thanks," Gerard says. "For inviting me." 

"Any time. Seriously." 

Gerard smiles and ducks his head, some of his long, black hair falling in his face. It's just about the cutest thing Frank's ever seen. Frank finds himself staring and shakes his head to snap out of it. 

"So, what have you been up to?" he asks. 

Gerard looks up. "Oh, um, nothing really. Just reading and drawing." 

"Can I see?" Frank asks hesitantly. 

"Sure, if you want. It's not very interesting." 

Frank has to reassure Gerard about seven times that he does indeed find Gerard's art interesting and wants to see it whenever Gerard is willing to show him. Finally, Gerard pulls out a sketch book and flips to where he left off. On the page is a young girl in a green dress that's so dark its almost black. She's standing at the ocean shore, the moonlight bouncing off the waves. In the center is a huge, terrifying sea monster that kind of looks like a giant squid with wings. At first glance, it looks like it's about to devour the little girl as she watches it rise out of the water, but when Frank looks closer he realizes that's not the case at all. In the huge eyes of the monster he sees adoration and wonder, not predation, and it has its wings outstretched in a way that keeps the waves from crashing over the girl. In front of the monster, the girl stares in wonderment, one hand slightly lifted as if she's just about to reach out but isn't sure she should. 

"It's beautiful," Frank says. 

"I wanted to show that lack of fear children have in what adults generally run from," Gerard explains. "She hasn't been taught to fear it yet, so she doesn't. And for the creature, it's the first time a human has shown him anything other than hatred and violence, and this little girl is so enraptured with it that the only thing it can do is protect her and to preserve the connection they have." 

"I don't know what to say." Frank can't seem to tear his eyes away from the drawing. "This is incredible, Gerard." He manages to look at Gerard then, and finds him staring back so intensely that Frank has to stop himself from taking a step back on instinct. 

"That means a lot to me, Frankie. Thank you." 

"Of course," Frank says, his voice just above a whisper. He's become increasingly aware of how close they are, how their shoulders are brushing and their noses are only a few inches apart. Frank clears his throat. "You should, um. Use it for one of your classes?" 

And with that, the spell is broken. Gerard nods and turns away, taking himself out of Frank's immediate space. 

"I might," Gerard says. "I'm not sure. I don't know if I want to share it." 

Frank does a little victory dance in his head that Gerard wanted to share it with  _him_  and not his professors or classmates. "I get that," Frank says as he moves back to his former position on his bed. "When I still had my band-" 

Gerard whips his head around to look at Frank. "You were in a band?" 

"Yeah, before I left home for college. We, uh, we weren't very good," Frank says with a laugh. "But anyway, I used to write songs that I wouldn't want to share with anyone. They were just for me. And I felt bad about it sometimes, but I also needed those songs that no one else got to hear. Otherwise I would've gone crazy from everyone pulling them apart and telling me what they thought or misinterpreting them and all that stuff." 

Gerard nods thoughtfully. "Yeah, I feel the same way about art. Like, I respect that the death of the author is a real thing and you can't control how someone sees your art once it's out in the world, and really that's a  _good_ thing most of the time, because people should be able to have their own personal meanings for the art the love,but sometimes that means the only person who I want to see it is me." 

Frank smiles. "That's- Yeah. Exactly." 

"Will you play me something?" Gerard asks suddenly. "Something you wrote with your band?" 

"Um. Sure." Frank doesn't know exactly how he feels about broadcasting all the embarrassing angsty feelings he put into his lyrics directly to Gerard, but he also figures maybe he should trust the guy to not be a complete asshole after he's just shown Frank his own very personal piece of art. So, Frank crosses the room and pics up his acoustic from the corner. "Wish I had my electric with me," he says, making a mental note to ask his Mom bring to it the next time she visits. 

He tunes for a minute or so before starting in on a stripped-down version of one of Pencey's old songs. Gerard is staring at him intently, and Frank can't quite deal with that. He closes his eyes and continues singing about teenage heartbreak and getting high with his friends and all the other bits of his life that are wrapped up in the song. 

When he's done, he opens his eyes and rests the guitar in his lap, trying his best not to look at Gerard for fear of seeing – Well, Frank's not sure. Disappointment, maybe. 

"I-" Gerard says before clearing his throat, and Frank looks up. "I didn't know you sang too." He looks a little bit lost, which Frank doesn't know how to interpret. 

"Um. Yeah. I mean, not well, obviously, but I sang in my band, yeah." 

"That was...  _Frankie_ , that was- I can't describe it!" Gerard says, sounding a little frustrated with himself. "It was good, but that's not the right word. It was, like, profound and fierce but still relatable." 

Frank snorts, he can't help himself. "Dude, are you sure it was me you were listening to? I'm not that good." 

"But you are!" Gerard insists. "You're great, Frank." 

"I- Um. Thank you," Frank says awkwardly. "You really liked it?" 

"Yes." Gerard smiles a little. "I really, really did." 

"If you say so," Frank says, smiling back. 

"I always wanted to be in a band," Gerard confesses. 

Frank is immediately interested. He leans forward a little and focuses on Gerard. "Really?" 

"Yeah, totally." 

Gerard goes on talking about all the little bands he and his brother formed throughout the years, his mediocre guitar skills that got him kicked out of more than one band and the massive amount of complaints he received from his mother about practicing electric guitar in the basement while everyone else was trying to sleep. The whole thing has Frank enraptured, sometimes nodding thoughtfully and at others laughing his ass off. A few times he thinks he should bring up Gerard doing a music major, and why he turned it down, but the thought slips away as soon as Gerard goes off on another tangent. It's so easy, talking to Gerard. Frank feels like he could do it forever. 

It gets dark outside, though the two of them wouldn't know it in their basement room. Frank only realizes they're late to dinner when he glances at his alarm clock and sees it's almost eight. 

"Shit!" He says. "We gotta go." 

"Go?" Gerard asks. "Oh, dinner. Right." 

"Yeah." 

Frank shrugs on his coat and grabs his ID card before heading out the door, Gerard following him. The two of them walk silently up the stairs and out of their building, and only when the warm late summer air hits them does Frank relax a little. 

"It's getting dark early again," Frank notes. 

"I like it," Gerard says. "Makes my life a hell of a lot easier." 

Frank laughs. "Yeah, I can see long nights being helpful with a major like Night Mediums." 

Gerard gives him a little smile that makes Frank's heart flutter. They’ve barely known each other a few days and they're already telling inside jokes. Frank is already making Gerard smile like  _that_. With the way things are going, he won't be able to last a semester in a room with the guy without spilling all his embarrassing feelings. 

In the dining hall, Frank quickly finds their usual table and notes that everyone is either done or nearly finished with their food. "Hey guys," he says as they approach the table. "Sorry we're late." 

Everyone stares at Gerard, which is when Frank remembers he didn't warn anyone about bringing Gerard along beforehand. 

"Um. You all know my roommate, Gerard." Frank makes an awkward gesture of introduction. "He wanted to come hang out with us tonight. If that's okay?" 

There's dead silence for a few more moments, and Frank can feel the nervous energy pouring out of Gerard. Then, suddenly, Ray snaps out of it. 

"Totally!" Ray says, a little too enthusiastically. "We’re just gonna play video games in Bob's room." 

Bob pipes up then. "Yeah, you can join us if you want. You guys gonna eat?" 

Frank starts to decline, but his stomach rumbles painfully. "Just something really quick," he says before darting off to the food line, Gerard in tow. "Sorry they were weird," he says under his breath. 

"It's okay," Gerard assures him. "They're just surprised. I get it." 

Frank gets himself a veggie sandwich and a Coke, keeping an eye on Gerard to see if he grabs anything for himself. He doesn't. "There's really nothing here you can eat?" he asks, mostly out of worry, though he is curious. 

"No," Gerard says. "It's okay, though. I'm not really hungry." 

The two of them head back to the table and Frank eats his sandwich faster than is probably safe to do so. He always feels like shit when he holds other people up. A few minutes later, everyone is leaving the dining hall together and heading for Bob's room. It's on the third floor of a building full of mostly first years, which is all new for Frank. Crowley pretty much only houses tired upperclassmen who are just waiting for the semester to start, not students who are new to college and like to spend their time throwing awkward parties where no one really knows each other and running through the halls with little to no clothing on. 

At the door to Bob's room, Frank feels Gerard pause beside him while everyone else piles inside. 

"You okay?" Frank asks, about to step over the threshold. 

"Yeah, just... Can you make sure it's okay with Bob that I come in?" 

"Dude, for real, don't worry about it. It'll be fun." 

Gerard shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. "I know, but, could you just ask? For me?" 

Frank looks at the pained expression on Gerard's face and caves. "I'll be right back," he says. He walks over to Bob and pulls him away from setting up the Xbox, telling him that Gerard wants to make sure he's welcome before joining the party. 

"Gerard!" Bob calls. "Come in, man. Come hang out with us." 

Frank sees Gerard heave a sigh of relief and he finally steps inside, closing the door behind him. 

"Thanks, Bob," Gerard says quietly, but still loud enough for them to hear. 

Bob nods and then busies himself with putting on Guitar Hero, but it turns out no one is really interested in playing except him and Ray. Everyone else naturally breaks up into smaller groups while Bob whoops Ray's ass over and over again. 

Lindsey is the only one who really shows an interest in Gerard, and she asks him about his art while Jamia talks to Frank about music. Apparently, she wants to open her own indie record label someday to help small bands get started. Frank immediately decides that he likes her. Across the room, Jon and Spencer are trying to carry on a conversation while Brendon and Ryan whisper to each other conspiratorially and Ray demands yet another rematch. 

At some point, Frank and Jamia's conversation merges with Lindsey and Gerard's, and the four of them talk about art and music and school and Frank feels over the fucking moon at his luck in making new friends. 

"It could never be boring to me," Gerard is saying. "I've been fascinated with the night for as long as I can remember. Studying it is a dream, really. I'll never get tired of it." 

Lindsey relents, obviously having given up on trying to convince Gerard that dedicating four years of scholarship to one specific subject would only lead to boredom and restlessness, especially when Gerard goes on and on about all the different mediums he’ll be working with. Frank stares at Gerard with rapt attention as he continues talking about everything he loves about the night, about the magic and mystery it holds. 

"It's just... beautiful," Gerard says. "I could make a thousand pieces of art about it and it wouldn't be enough." 

Jamia cuts in with a joke about being such an early riser that she hardly gets to see the night at all, but Frank hardly reacts. He can't take his eyes off Gerard, the way his hands move as he talks, or the glint in his eye that grows ever brighter, the little lopsided smile he gets whenever he thinks of something else he loves about the world once the sun goes down. And even though he's only known Gerard for a few days, Frank realizes he is completely and utterly screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on your right you'll see Gabe Saporta for like five seconds. You're welcome.

Frank hasn't fallen for that many people in his young life, and he wouldn't even say he's fallen in  _love_  before, but the thing about Frank is that, when he falls, he falls  _hard_. 

When he's lying in bed later, after the party in Bob's room, he's overly aware of the dim glow of Gerard's desk lamp painting shadows around the room, of the scratching of pencil on paper as Gerard sketches, completely unaware that Frank, just a few feet away, is trying desperately not to find every bit of Gerard's presence overwhelmingly endearing. He's failing. 

And then Frank is just gushing to himself, his mind repeating all those things he likes about Gerard: his greasy hair and his cute nose and his massive, raw talent. Not to mention the body he keeps covered under baggy sweatshirts and jeans. Right now, though, Frank can only see it in his mind's eye. He refuses to look anywhere but the wall in front of his face, not wanting to give himself away to Gerard, or distract him from his work. Frank should really be asleep right now anyway, seeing as he's got his first day of classes tomorrow, starting with Calculus at nine in the goddamn morning. As he drifts off to sleep, Frank finds himself envious of Gerard and his nighttime routine, and also of the night, which Gerard will certainly be spending more time with than Frank in the coming weeks. 

~ 

After the beginning excitement has worn off, Frank mostly finds college  _exhausting_. And hard. He knew that it was, like, higher education or whatever, and that his classes would be more difficult than high school, but this shit is  _hard_. That said, he really likes most of his professors, especially his guitar teacher Dr. Andrew, and he loves his philosophy class. The biggest downside, besides all the homework, is that most of his classes are in the morning, which means he crashes out before midnight most nights and barely has any time to hang out with Gerard. 

They mostly get to see each other in the early mornings when Frank is just waking up and Gerard is heading to bed. Sometimes, they only have the energy to sleepily smile at each other, but other days they talk while Frank gets ready for class and Gerard gets ready to sleep. Frank asks what Gerard did during the night, often getting to see a bit of the art Gerard is working on, which he can't get enough of. Gerard always reminds Frank of the readings he should brush up on for the day and the exams he ought to be studying for. Frank's not sure how Gerard stays more on top of Frank's schedule than he can, but he's damn thankful for it. 

Over time, his relationship with Gerard becomes a comfortable one, spent in stolen moments at the beginning and end of the passing days. It's nice, but Frank wishes they had more. During the weekends is the only time they get to spend any real time together, and they generally take the opportunity to hang out in their dorm and just talk. Gerard doesn't like going out much because he's out all night for class during the week anyway, and Frank is content to sit around and not really do anything for the whole weekend. 

But one week, a month or so into the semester, Frank hears about a show happening not far from campus. He catches wind of it through Brian, actually, who lets slip during a hall meeting that he'll be watching his friend's band play that night so if anyone needs him, don't. 

Frank latches onto the opportunity to ask Gerard out as they've discussed their shared taste in music but haven't been able to do much other than trade CDs back and forth. He schmoozes Brian for the time and place after the meeting and then bolts back to his and Gerard's room where Gerard is packing up his stuff, about to head out for the night. 

"Dude," Frank says as he rushes through the door, "you gotta come with me to this show." 

Gerard pauses with his backpack slung awkwardly over one shoulder. "What show?" 

"This Saturday. It's at this place Brian knows. His friend is in the band that's playing." Frank is practically vibrating with energy now, and he's having trouble getting his thoughts to come across in a way that will make sense to Gerard. "Seriously we  _have_  to go. It's gonna be fuckin' awesome," he says, even though he doesn't know anything about the band that's playing or if they're even any good. 

"Um," Gerard starts, looking uncomfortable. "What time is it?" 

"Right now? I think it's-" 

"No, Frankie, the show." 

"Oh," Frank says, feeling stupid. "Uh, I'm not sure. Brian didn't say. Probably like eight?" 

"Hmm." Gerard looks up at the ceiling for moment, contemplating. "I think I can do that," he says finally. 

Frank's not sure what Gerard could possibly be doing at eight o'clock on a Saturday night other than sitting around in their room talking to Frank, but he grins anyway. "Awesome!" he says.  

Gerard smiles back. "Yeah. I gotta go, though. Sleep well, Frank." 

Frank nods at Gerard as he passes by him to the door, their shoulders brushing a little in the tight space. When the door shuts behind Gerard, Frank breathes out a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized how nervous he was that Gerard would say no, and how upset he'd be if he had. He knows he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he likes Gerard so fucking much that he doesn't know how  _not_  to get his hopes up. 

He sighs again and collapses back onto his bed, trying not to think about the mountains of homework he should be doing instead of day dreaming about Gerard. 

~ 

The day of the concert, Frank doesn't see Gerard. For a while, he's worried Gerard is staying out to blow him off, but right around seven, the door to their room swings open and Gerard walks in with a taller, gangly boy in tow. 

"Hey, Frankie!" Gerard says. "You wanna head out soon?" 

"Uh," Frank says, peering at the guy behind Gerard. "Sure?" 

"Gerard," the other guy says in a flat voice. 

"Oh!" Gerard steps out of the way so Frank and the other boy can see each other. "Frank, this is my brother, Mikey. Mikey, this is Frank." 

"Dude!" Frank leaps up from his seat on his bed and bounds over to Mikey. "Awesome to meet you, man, I've heard a ton about you." 

The corners of Mikey's mouth twitch, and Frank gets the feeling it's the closest he’ll get to a smile. "I've heard about you too," he says. 

Next to them, Gerard goes pink. "We've been hanging out all day," Gerard says hurriedly. "Well, and last night," he amends. "Went and picked him up from home so he could visit for the weekend. He was super stoked to hear about the show." 

"Oh, cool," Frank says, a little dejected. He knows he shouldn't be mad about Mikey coming along, but he had kind of been looking forward to going out with Gerard. Alone. 

"Cool," Mikey agrees, nodding. "Let's go." 

The three of them make their way out of Crowley Hall to the parking lot where Mikey leads them to a beaten-up Subaru. Frank expects it to be Mikey's car, but he walks around to the passenger side and waits for Gerard to unlock the car before getting in. 

"You have a car," Frank says dumbly. 

"Oh. Yeah. Did I not mention that?" Gerard says. "I hardly drive it." 

Frank nods and gets in the back seat behind Gerard. He pulls out the scribbled note with the venue address from his pocket and directs Gerard while Mikey flips through Gerard's tape collection before settling on a Misfits album. 

"Nice," Frank says, bobbing his head along. 

The venue turns out to be a house, not a club or anything like that. There looks to be a pretty loud party going on inside, light and music spilling out the open front door.  

"Oh. It's a party," Gerard says. Frank can see him eyeing the people strewn about the front lawn of the house, most of them holding red solo cups, talking and laughing. 

Mikey shoots Gerard a look Frank can't read, and Gerard shoots one back. They pull into a spot on the street across from the house and Gerard cuts the engine. 

"Um. I didn't know it was a party," Frank says. 

"It's fine," Mikey says. "Come on, Gee." 

 _Gee_. Frank hasn't heard anyone call Gerard that yet. He likes it. He wonders if Gerard would like it if Frank called him that.  

They get out of the car and head towards the house, the music growing louder as they cross the street. Frank doesn't know the song, but he can tell it's playing from a speaker, and not live instruments, which makes him feel a little better as it means the band probably hasn't played yet. 

Inside, the house is packed. He doesn’t usually have a problem with crowds, but he doesn’t necessarily like being in a strange house surrounded by strange people who are all about a foot taller than him and definitely older, too. He starts feeling claustrophobic almost immediately, which Gerard somehow seems to sense. 

"Come on," Gerard says, and then wraps a hand around Frank's wrist. Frank tries very, very hard not to freak out about it. 

Gerard pulls Frank towards the kitchen where the crowd is thinner. Frank spies an unattended six pack and grabs a beer with his free hand. Gerard releases Frank to grab one of his own before popping the cap off using the corner of the counter. Frank feels a little stupid that he was trying (and failing) to use his teeth. 

"Where'd Mikey go?" Frank asks, realizing Gerard’s brother hadn't followed them. 

Gerard waves his hand vaguely. "Somewhere. He's good at this kind of thing." 

Frank's not really sure what ‘this kind of thing’ is, but he nods anyway. They sip their beers silently for a few minutes until Frank notices a guy come through the front door carrying an amp. 

"Hey," Frank says. "I think the band is here." His suspicions are confirmed when another guy comes in with a guitar case in each hand. 

"Sweet," Gerard says. "Let's go check it out." 

The two of them wade through the masses of people to the living room where a space has been cleared in the back corner for the band to set up their gear. Frank watches them closely and feels the coils of jealousy in his belly. He misses his band, he misses playing with them. He misses being part of the group that people come to shitty, crowded parties to see. 

Half an hour later, the band is set up and ready to go, and most of the people in the living room are now watching in anticipation. Mikey finds them somehow, sliding right up next to Gerard in their spot against the back wall of the living room and setting his eyes on the band before them. 

"Uh," says the impossibly tall guy who appears to be their front man. "We're Midtown. Thanks for coming out." 

The band kicks into an upbeat, punky song, and Frank likes it immediately. He bobs his head along and taps his foot without thinking about it, casting glances around the room to see if anyone else is getting into it. To his surprise, the band seems to have a local following that has shown up to the party, and a small group pushes up close to the band and begins moving with the beat. Frank smiles, feeling at home in the crowd; but beside him, Gerard looks anything but comfortable. 

“Hey,” Frank says, focusing intently on Gerard. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Gerard doesn’t look fine, but he gives Frank a strained smile and turns back towards the band. 

Mikey, Frank notices, has disappeared again, but he reappears a moment later snaking his way through the growing crowd in front of them. Gerard keeps casting glances at Frank, and then looking back at Mikey, like he’s worried Frank will abandon him too. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Gee,” Frank says, trying on the new nickname for size. 

Gerard visibly relaxes. “Thanks, Frankie.” 

They watch the show in silence for a while, the band getting more comfortable playing to the room and the people watching are more enthralled by the second. Frank kind of wishes Gerard didn’t need him here, because the pit in front of them looks incredibly inviting, but at the same time the fact that Gerard  _needs_  him is addicting.  

As if reading his mind, Gerard leans in and says in Frank’s ear, “You can go, if you want. I’ll be fine here.” 

Frank turns his head to reply but ends up with his nose pressed to Gerard’s ear. He hadn’t realized just how close they were, how close their  _mouths_  were, and now he can’t stop his brain from thinking about what could happen if they were just the slightest bit closer. 

“No,” Frank says finally, still not moving away. “No, I’m good here.” 

Gerard gives him a look as if making sure Frank is telling the truth and then nods, pulling back. Midtown plays for another half hour before thanking the crowd and packing up their stuff. As the crowd disperses, Mikey finds his way back to Gerard and Frank, looking virtually untouched even though he’d been in the pit for nearly an hour. Frank wonders how much hair spray he uses. 

“You ready to go?” Mikey asks. 

Gerard hesitates, then looks at Frank. “Are you?” 

Frank is surprised Gerard would even ask. He’s obviously been out of his depth the whole night and Frank can’t imagine making Gerard stick around just because he doesn’t want to leave yet. “Yeah, totally.” 

Gerard turns back to Mikey. “Let’s go.” 

Mikey leads the way back to the car while Frank and Gerard trail a few feet behind. Out in the quiet night air, Frank feels like he can breathe again. 

“Thanks,” Gerard says. Frank glances at him, but Gerard keeps looking at his feet. “For staying with me in there.” 

“Of course,” Frank says, really meaning it. He’d never leave Gerard’s side, not if Gerard wanted him there. 

Gerard glances at Frank quickly before looking back down at the ground. “You didn’t have to.” 

“Gerard-” Frank grabs Gerard’s arm to stop him. They’re standing in the middle of the street and Mikey is almost to the car but Frank doesn’t care. Having caught Gerard’s attention, Frank is finally able to look him in the eye and say, “I was happy to do it. You don’t have to worry about that kind of thing. Not at parties, not with my other friends. Not ever.” 

One of Gerard’s tiny, bashful smiles sneaks its way onto his face. “Thank you, Frankie. Really.” 

Frank smiles back. He opens his mouth to say something else, he has no idea what, but Mikey cuts him off. 

“We going or what?” He’s leaning against the side of Gerard’s car looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world. 

Gerard startles and looks around as if he’d forgotten where they are, that they aren’t alone. “Yeah,” he says, a little flustered. 

Frank follows Gerard to the car and slides into the seat behind him while Mikey takes shotgun again. They drive back without talking, just the music to keep them company. Frank looks out the window and finds himself drawn to the stars above them. Everything around them is moving, but the stars stay constant. It’d be nice, he thinks, to have something – or someone – that stays constant, like the stars are.

~ 

He had really, really hoped he wouldn’t need his rice cooker. He’d hoped so strongly that he’d dared to leave the thing at home instead of bringing it with him when he moved to college. A mistake if there ever was one. 

Now, Frank is cursing his hubris while he lies in bed and tries to recover from throwing up  _again_  because he attempted to digest normal food, which is apparently something his body can’t deal with while fighting off the flu. He should’ve known better. Through the many opportunities he’s had throughout his life, Frank has discovered that a steady diet of (painfully plain) white rice and chamomile tea is the only thing that will get him through a stomach bug. And here he is, three days into what feels like a never-ending sickness, staring at the clock and waiting for his mother to call and let him know that she’s arrived with his rice cooker. 

His parents had bought him the thing years ago when it just made sense for him to have it so he could easily make rice for himself in his room instead of having to trudge all the way down to the kitchen -- which meant risking death -- or begging one of them to make it for him. Right now he feels just about like he did back before they got him the rice cooker: hungry and miserable. 

On top of that, he has to be quiet because Gerard is sleeping the day away not five feet from him when all he’d really like to do is groan his way through the pain. But Gerard has been incredibly sweet and helpful throughout the whole thing and he doesn’t deserve to be kept awake just because his roommate is a sickly bastard who’s too bored to sleep anymore but too exhausted to do anything but lay in bed and hate the world. 

Finally, the room phone rings. Frank gets up and walks what feels like a mile to the door so that he can pick up the phone that hangs next to it, trying to get to it as quickly as possible so as to prevent waking up Gerard. He glances at Gerard, still snoring in his bed, and says a quick “Hey, Mom,” into the receiver. 

“Hi, honey,” she says, and just hearing her voice makes Frank feel better. “You wanna let me in?” 

“Sure.” Frank hangs up and presses the buzzer beside the phone, letting his Mom into the building. 

A minute later, Linda Iero is knocking on their door. Frank tiredly pulls it open and then has to stop himself from throwing his arms around her because if he did, he’d be hugging his rice cooker instead. But he kind of wants to hug the rice cooker too.  

Frank’s Mom sets the rice cooker down on top of his dresser and plugs it in. “Let me just go get the bag of rice from the car.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” Frank says. 

Linda disappears out the door while Frank shamelessly caresses the rice cooker lovingly. 

“You treat a girl like that and she’s bound to fall in love with you,” Gerard says, and Frank jumps. 

“Jesus, dude. I thought you were asleep.” 

“I was.” Gerard winces. “Sorry for scaring you.” 

“It’s okay. Sorry for waking you.” There’s a bit of an awkward pause while Frank tries to pretend his hot roommate hasn’t just caught him stroking a cooking appliance and Gerard looks around confusedly as if he’s still in the process of waking up. 

A few moments later, Frank’s Mom reappears with an absolutely massive bag of rice in her arms. She sets it down next to Frank’s guitar and then places her hands on her hips. 

“That oughta keep you set for a few days, huh?” Linda says with a warm smile. Then, she notices Gerard sitting up in bed. “Oh! We haven’t met yet. I’m Frank’s Mom, Linda.” She holds out a hand, which Gerard takes. 

“Gerard,” he says. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” Linda turns back to Frank and, to his horror, hugs him. “I’d love to stay, honey, but I have to get back to the shop. The girls are covering for me to come out here but you know how long the drive is.” She releases him and Frank is equal parts relieved that his mother is no longer hugging him to death in front of his crush and disappointed that she can’t stay and hold him like a baby forever. 

“That’s okay, Mom. Thanks for bringing the cooker and the rice. I haven’t been able to keep anything down for days.” 

“Oh, sweetie.” Linda pulls Frank in for another crushing hug. “I’m so sorry you’re sick.” When she steps back again she looks close to tears. “Take care of him for me, will you?” she says to Gerard. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Gerard says.  

Frank’s Mom hugs him one last time, and then she’s out the door, heading back to Kearney. He misses her already. 

He feels a little lightheaded from being on his feet for nearly half an hour and knows that he should get back into bed, but he really, really wants to eat something he knows he (probably) won’t throw up later. So, Frank opens the rice cooker and then reaches for the bag of rice to tear it open. 

“I’ll get you some water,” Gerard says and gets up to leave the room. 

“Oh. Thank you.” Frank kind of forgot that to do this he’d need to make the long journey down to the bathrooms to get water and he’s more than thankful Gerard is willing to do it for him. 

Once Gerard is gone, Frank goes back to tearing at the large bag of rice, but it’s proving difficult in his weakened state. He’s nearly got it when Gerard returning with a bowl of water startles him and he rips the bag open, spilling rice everywhere. 

The next thing Frank knows, he’s drenched in water and Gerard is kneeling on the floor next to him, picking up the rice grain by grain and talking under his breath. To Frank’s right, the empty bowl of water sits where Gerard must have dropped when the rice spilled, and most of the water it once contained seems to have ended up on Frank’s shirt. 

“Um. Gerard? You okay?” When he doesn’t get a response, Frank lays a hand on Gerard’s shoulder. 

Instantly, Gerard freezes and looks at Frank. In one hand, he’s holding a grain of rice between two fingers, and in the other he has a small collection of rice cupped in his palm. “Oh, shit. Did I get water on you? Sorry, Frankie. I have to-” he looks back down at the rice on the floor and resumes picking up the grains individually. 

Frank is more than a little confused at this point, and becomes even more so when Gerard starts mumbling again, so quietly that Frank can’t hear what he’s saying even sitting right next to him. He removes his hand from Gerard’s shoulder and braces it on the floor so he can move closer. When he’s just a few inches from Gerard’s face, he can finally hear what he’s saying. 

He’s counting. 

“One twenty-seven, one twenty-eight, one twenty-nine...” Gerard says in a low rumble. By this point, he’s picked up nearly all the rice from the floor, and Frank can’t do much but stare as he finally picks up the last few grains. “One forty-two, one forty-three... one forty-four!” Gerard says happily once he’s holding all the grains in one hand. He dumps the rice back into the bag and stands up, nearly knocking Frank onto his back. 

“Shoot. Let me help you up,” Gerard says and then hauls Frank to his feet. “Sorry about all that. Let me go get more water.” He picks the bowl up from the floor and leaves quickly. 

Frank stares after him, dumbfounded. He has absolutely no fucking clue what just happened, but he’s starting to think Gerard is a little weirder than he thought. Setting the encounter aside for the moment, Frank pulls his soaked shirt off and goes hunting through his dresser for another. Gerard comes back with another bowl of water just as he’s pulled a Black Flag tee from his drawer and he turns around to make sure Gerard isn’t freaking out about what just happened or anything. 

Instead, he finds Gerard standing stock still and staring at Frank’s bare chest. Frank quickly pulls on his shirt, not wanting to be subjected to a round of ridicule for his comically pale chest and weirdly shaped nipples like he had to deal with all through high school PE. Not that he thinks Gerard would say anything like those assholes, but the instinct to cover up in still there.  

“Um,” Gerard says, coming back to himself. His eyes flick up from Frank’s torso to his eyes and then he holds out the bowl of water for him. “Got your water.” 

“Cool, thanks.” Frank takes the bowl and mixes it in with the rice that he finally manages to get into the rice cooker where it belongs. He presses the quick cook setting and then settles back down on his bed for the next twenty minutes before his food is ready.  

Gerard lays down as well, and Frank knows he’s fallen back asleep when he hears Gerard’s breathing even out. He checks the clock. Ten minutes until the rice is ready. He’s just got to stay awake for another ten minutes. Just a little longer. Nine minutes now. Maybe he’ll just rest his eyes while he waits. 

The rice cooker beeps, but Frank doesn’t wake up. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my draft of this story just surpassed 50k. And I still have no idea where it's gonna end up. Lol.

One of Frank’s biggest problems, and he’ll admit it’s a problem, is that he obsesses over the past, particularly about things that don’t really matter. One time in high school he said the wrong number in a presentation he gave in math and couldn’t stop thinking about it for weeks even though no one seemed to notice. When his grade came back as a A-, he wondered if that little slip up was what cost him a perfect grade, if his teacher heard him say the wrong thing and decided on the spot that Frank was a dumbass who obviously didn’t know shit about shit. Which is true, really, but Frank likes to think he hides it well. 

The obsessing, though, that he does  _not_  hide well. When something’s on his mind, he knows he’s completely fucking obvious about it. He’ll drift off mid-sentence because something reminds him of the weirdly-placed traffic cone he saw downtown the other day or the old blind lady he helped cross the street last month whose seeing-eye dog appeared to also be blind. 

It’s the mystery of certain things that draw him in, the constant wondering of  _why_  or  _how_  or  _what if_. Which is why Frank hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the Rice Incident since it happened over a week ago. 

For a while there, he was still too sick to leave his room, so he didn’t have much else to think about. In his near-delirium, however, he wasn’t able to make much headway in figuring out why Gerard would have behaved the way he did. But now, Frank is almost 100% healthy again. Or, at least, as close to 100% as he ever gets. He’s well enough to go to classes, and clear-headed enough to be able to focus all of his concentration on Gerard and the Rice Incident. It’s getting a bit out of hand. 

At the moment, Frank is staring at the wall and replaying the event in his mind for the thousandth time while his philosophy reading sits in front of him, completely untouched. He knows he should be doing any number of things rather than indulging this ridiculous obsession with Gerard and rice, but he can’t stop for the life of him. In his mind’s eye he sees Gerard dropping to the floor, bowl of water spilling everywhere, and then he’s picking up the fallen rice grains and  _counting them._ Frank knows that’s not at all normal behavior, but he’s not about to ask Gerard about it.  

Gerard had headed out for the night just a few minutes ago, leaving Frank alone in their room, and he’s been waiting for a moment alone when he could Google whether his roommate fixating on rice grains is something he should be worried about. So, Frank takes the opportunity to dig out his bulky laptop and get researching. 

What he learns is that he definitely should be worried, but not about any of the things he had considered. Apparently, he should be worried that his roommate is a vampire. 

Link after link tells Frank that a lesser-known way to ward off vampires in a pinch is to throw rice or salt or beans, anything like that, and the vampire will be forced to stop and pick up every single piece, counting as they go, and if they lose count they have to start over from the beginning. It sounds like one of the most tedious punishments Frank has ever heard of and he shivers just thinking about having to concentrate on counting for that long. And he’s very glad he only spilled a small amount of rice in front of Gerard. It must be a pretty rude thing to do to a vampire. 

Wait. 

It takes a moment for Frank to remember that vampires aren’t real, and Gerard must have some kind of deal where he likes to  _act_  like a vampire, at least when it comes to picking up grains of rice. It seems like kind of an odd part of vampire lore to emulate, but Frank’s not one to judge. At least Gerard isn’t going around biting people on the neck. Though, now that he thinks about it, he wouldn’t mind Gerard biting  _him_  on the neck. And if he really was a vampire, and he had sharp fangs that would pierce the skin like needles... yeah, Frank would be more than okay with that. 

Frank slumps back in his desk chair, closes his eyes, and lets himself fantasize for a moment. He thinks about Gerard coming back from class after being out all night, tired and ready to turn in, but when he opens the door to their room, he sees Frank. And they’d just look at each other, Gerard’s eyes slowly narrowing as he focuses in on his prey and Frank’s widening as he realizes what’s about to happen. And then Gerard would pounce on him, sinking his fangs into Frank’s neck and drawing blood. Without thinking about it, Frank slides a hand into his jeans and grips his cock. 

_Fuck_. He is one messed up motherfucker and he knows it. But it doesn’t stop him from coming in an embarrassingly short amount of time, moaning out “Gee” as he climaxes to the thought of the bite of Gerard’s fangs, the blood pouring from his neck, the hungry look in Gerard’s eyes. God, he is so fucked. 

When it’s over, Frank doesn’t have the energy to move. He pulls his hand out and wipes it off on his pants, not caring if it leaves a stain. He’s still got his eyes closed and, almost immediately after relaxing back into his chair, he drifts off to sleep. 

~ 

“Frankie.” 

Frank’s eyes shoot open as Gerard shakes his shoulder. “Wha?” Frank says, trying to get his eyes to focus. “Whas goin’ on?” 

“You fell asleep at your desk,” Gerard says softly. “I just got back from class. It’s morning.” 

Frank glances at his alarm clock across the room and sees that Gerard is right. He has to be in class in an hour and he feels like he hasn’t slept a wink thanks to his uncomfortable desk chair. He groans and sits up, and that’s when he realizes that his briefs are positively  _crusty_  and he will definitely have to take a shower before he leaves for the day. And then he remembers exactly why his underwear are so disgusting, and who he was thinking about when they got that way, and he feels his cheeks heat up because the subject of those thoughts is hovering over him and peering at him very closely. 

“Thanks, Gerard. I’ll be fine,” Frank says, avoiding Gerard’s eyes. 

“You sure?” Gerard sounds genuinely worried, and Frank feels sorry he’s been such an idiot. “You just got over being sick. Maybe you should take the day off.” 

Frank shakes his head and stands up with some difficulty, his stiff joints protesting. “I’ll be fine,” he says again. “I’m gonna go take a shower. You get some sleep.” 

Gerard nods, but he watches Frank as he grabs some clean clothes and heads out of the room. When the door is firmly shut between them, Frank breathes a sigh of relief into the empty hallway. In the bathroom, he peels off his sticky clothes and gets in the shower, letting the hot water roll over him. His mind flashes back to the thoughts he had last night, Gerard with fangs and that  _look_  in his eye, like he wanted to eat Frank alive. Literally. Sometimes Frank hates his own imagination. He knows he’ll probably never be able to look at Gerard’s eyes without popping a boner again, so he just has to avoid making eye contact with his roommate for the remaining seven months of the school year. 

Easy. 

~ 

With the chaotic rush of midterms, Frank almost manages to set aside the whole vampire roommate thing. Almost. He spends most of his free time (and some of his not-free time) obsessing about it, which leads to quite a few awkward moments with his friends when he’s caught staring off into space  _again_  instead of listening or answering a question. When Ray asks him one night at dinner why he’s been so off lately, Frank tells him the stress from midterms is doing a number on his ability to concentrate, and Ray seems to take that without question. 

The stress from midterms  _is_  doing a number on him, but it wouldn’t be nearly as bad if he wasn’t thinking about the possibility of his roommate being a bloodsucking monster at every spare moment. While it frustrates him that he doesn’t get to see Gerard much, it’s helpful that they have opposing schedules as it allows Frank to think without being distracted by Gerard being all smart and artistic and charming. Gerard  _is_  in the room most of the time Frank is thinking about the possibilities of his roommate being a member of the undead, but almost always dead asleep. Frank is thankful for it, but it also gives him a very dangerous opportunity: to observe. 

He’s very careful about it, but Frank knows that if Gerard actually is a vampire, there’s not really a way to be careful enough. Still, he can’t stop himself from getting up close and taking notice of all the little details he can’t see from afar. Firstly, Frank learns that Gerard does indeed breathe, which some websites had told him vampires don’t do, and he does so deeply and evenly while he sleeps. Secondly, on a night where Gerard falls asleep with his mouth hanging open, Frank notices that Gerard does not have fangs or even very pointy teeth. In fact, his teeth look so small and harmless they’re almost cute. Gerard  _does_  have incredibly pale skin, but then again, Frank has no idea when Gerard last saw sunlight, and that might have nothing to do with him being a vampire or not. Frank kind of fucking hates the sun too. 

All the evidence suggests that Frank is just being ridiculous and jumping to conclusions, but once he’s started spending time near Gerard, he can’t stop. Whenever he’s around while Gerard is sleeping, he stays as close as he can, often sitting on the floor next to Gerard’s bed or even on the edge of the mattress to do his homework. He’s careful never to wake Gerard, though. He doesn’t ever want to have that situation on his hands. But he just can’t stop himself from taking the risk. 

He gets through most of his midterms by studying at Gerard’s bedside, his calm, even breaths continuing steadily throughout the day. To manage his own studying, Gerard starts waking earlier to do homework before going to class, and he and Frank take to studying together late into the night. Well, late for Frank, but early for Gerard. During those sessions, they sit at their desks, of course, instead of in Gerard’s bed, and it’s nice, but Frank itches to be  _closer_. 

By the end of midterms, it’s almost unbearable. Gerard is working himself to death, Frank can tell, and they’ve spent more and more time together as Gerard gets up earlier and Frank goes to bed later. Frank knows Gerard isn’t getting enough sleep, and he  _still_  hasn’t eaten anything, as far as Frank can tell, and on top of it all he can’t stop making up excuses to be closer to Gerard: peering over his shoulder to see what he’s working on, asking him to edit essays together, starting conversations about comics that he knows will go on for hours they should be using to study. 

Eventually, midterm exams pass, and while they didn’t go nearly as well as Frank would’ve liked, the semester goes back to its usual crawling speed. But to Frank’s surprise, his and Gerard’s schedule hardly changes. They forego the extra sleep to stay up and talk, and they talk about nearly everything. Frank can’t get enough of it. 

They’ve been hanging out nightly for almost three weeks when it happens. 

When Frank left the room a few minutes ago, Gerard was still asleep. It’s going on seven o’clock, so he knows Gerard will be up soon, and he hurries back from the bathroom so they get as much time together as possible. As he opens the door, he hears a tiny surprised “Ah!” and worries he’s caught Gerard changing clothes or something. But in front of him, he sees Gerard closing and locking his mini fridge, moving so fast he’s almost frantic. Frank watches Gerard slam the padlock into place and nervously wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Sorry,” Frank says. “I didn’t mean to-” 

“No,” Gerard says quickly. “It’s okay. It’s just the... art supplies would react to the air coming in.” 

Frank nods. He tries to push it out of his mind, but he can already feel his curiosity growing. He’s going to be stuck on this one for a while.  

“What homework do you have to do tonight?” Gerard asks. Frank doesn’t fail to notice the sharp change of subject. 

“Not a whole lot,” Frank replies. “I have to finish some stuff for calc and get started on a philosophy essay. You?” 

“I’m filming tonight,” Gerard says with a grin. “Hopefully gonna catch some of the wildlife on campus. I’m really hoping to get some deer, maybe a racoon or two.” 

“Dude, that’s so cool.” Frank loves hearing about all the different projects Gerard has for his classes. Nearly every week he moves onto a different medium, compiling it all into a giant portfolio to show his professors. “Watch out for skunks, though,” Frank warns. 

Gerard laughs. “Believe me, I have no intention of getting near those guys. I’ll just leave them to do their thing.”  

Gerard pauses for a moment while he moves to sit on his bed. Then, he gestures for Frank to come and sit on the other bed across from him, and Frank complies. They don’t sit very close -- there’s still ample space between their knees -- but Frank basks in being near Gerard anyway. 

“I love seeing all the creatures that come out at night,” Gerard says, sounding reverent. “I feel like we understand each other. I know that sounds weird-” 

“No,” Frank cuts him off. “I think it’s cool.” 

Gerard gives him a tentative smile before continuing. “I just feel like most people don’t really get me and I always have to try to be someone I’m not. But at night, when I’m out with the other nocturnals, I can just be me. And they don’t care. I’m one of them, a creature of the night, or whatever, like the owls and the racoons.” 

“And the skunks,” Frank adds. 

Gerard laughs again. “And the skunks.” 

There’s a pause where Frank doesn’t really know what to say, but part of what Gerard said requires a response, he feels. He settles for, “You can be yourself around me, you know.” 

“Oh, Frankie,” Gerard says, looking pained. “I know. And I am. Myself, I mean. But you don’t-” He sighs in frustration. “There are parts of me that I don’t show anyone.” Gerard is staring fixatedly at his lap while Frank hangs onto every word. “Because those parts are too dark to be loved. Everyone has that, I think. It’s just that my secrets are... more important to who I am, I guess.” He sighs again and meets Frank’s eye. He looks so impossibly sad that Frank has to force himself to hold Gerard’s gaze. “But you do know me. The real me. Just not... all of it.” 

“You could tell me,” Frank says immediately. “If you want. I mean, you don’t have to or anything. But- You can trust me, Gee.” 

Gerard smiles a little then. “I do. Don’t worry about me, Frankie. I’m just an emo fuck.” 

Frank laughs. “Then that makes two of us.” 

“Oh really?” Gerard raises an eyebrow. “What’s so emo about you, mister popular?” 

“Hey, I brood!” Frank insists, his face splitting open in a grin. “I write stupid poems in bed at night and then cry myself to sleep.” He’s not even lying. “And I’m definitely not  _mister popular_. I’ve had one party invite, the one we went to. And I haven’t had any action in, like, a year or something.” 

Gerard’s eyebrows shoot up. “Really?” 

“Um, yeah? People aren’t exactly into tiny awkward punks,” Frank says, carefully avoiding bringing up gender. 

“But you’re so-” Gerard’s voice stops suddenly. “Outgoing,” he says finally. “And funny.” 

“Oh. I mean, thanks. I think most people in high school just found me annoying. Being the class clown only gets you so far.” Frank shrugs. 

“You’ve got lots of friends here though, right?” Gerard asks, and Frank shrugs again and nods. “High school’s over. Fuck that shit.” 

That gets a laugh out of Frank. “Thank God for that.” 

They smile stupidly at each other for a minute, neither of them saying anything, and then Gerard glances at Frank’s alarm clock. He frowns. “I should head out. I’d rather stay here and hang out with you, though.” 

Frank’s chest expands. “You don’t want to go hang out with your racoon buddies?” 

Gerard giggles. “No, I do. It’ll be really cool. But I’ve got all night with them. I wish we got to spend more time together.” 

“I could-” Frank cuts himself off. It’s a stupid idea. “Um.” 

Gerard’s eyebrows draw together. “You could what?” 

“I could come with you?” 

Gerard doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Frank prepares himself for rejection. But then he nods. “Yeah, that could... That might work. You could come back whenever you wanted to go to sleep, of course. I won’t make you stay out there all night with me.” 

Frank nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, I’ll just stay for a little bit. See what all the fuss is about.” 

Gerard grins. “Awesome. Um. Make sure to bring warm clothes,” he says. 

“Gotcha.” 

The two of them bustle around the room, Frank putting together his warmest outfit and Gerard packing up all the supplies he’ll need to film. With all the shit he’s loading into his bag, Frank figures he should come along just to provide assistance. 

“Ready to go?” Gerard asks. 

Frank zips up his coat and nods. They head out of the building together, bracing against the chilly fall wind when they get outside. Frank notices that Gerard is only wearing jeans and a hoodie, but the cold doesn’t seem to bother him. He must be used to it by now, Frank thinks. 

The campus is very large, which Frank had been surprised by the first few times he’d tried to find his way to new buildings, and it has a heavily wooded area in the northeast corner. Frank had heard of the wildlife that could be found there, but he’d never ventured in. That’s where Gerard leads them now. 

A spark of fear zings up Frank’s spine as they step into the dark forest. His eyes have adjusted to the dark, but he still can’t see much. If Gerard weren’t here, Frank would’ve already turned tail and gone back to their room, but he’s comforted by Gerard’s presence. And he also doesn’t want to look like a pussy. 

“My favorite spot is over here,” Gerard says. He leads them to a small clearing and sits down on a log. As he roots through his bag for equipment, Frank glances around nervously. “Don’t worry, Frankie. Nothing will hurt you out here.” 

Frank nods, trying to convince himself of Gerard’s words. But then he sees two glowing yellow eyes from the edge of the clearing and he sucks in a breath. Gerard follows Frank’s gaze and then slowly takes out a film camera. 

“It’s okay,” Gerard says. He only manages one picture before the loud  _snap!_  of the old film camera’s shutter scares the creature off. 

Frank breathes easier once they’re alone again. He knows that, realistically, there are dozens of animals hiding in the trees, curious about two humans – or maybe one human and one not, Frank’s stupid brain adds – entering their habitat, but Frank can keep them out of mind if they stay out of sight. 

“I’m going to set up a time lapse camera,” Gerard says. He pulls out a tripod and positions it on the forest floor before setting up a video camera and pressing record. “I hope I get something good with this one,” he says. “It has night vision, so we’ll be able to see everything that shows up.” 

Frank’s heart does a little jump at the mention of  _we_. He didn’t realize Gerard would want him around for more of this project than just a few hours in the forest. “Cool,” he says, keeping his excitement in check. 

“Come on,” Gerard says then. “Let’s find another spot.” 

Frank would rather stay here, where he’s just started to feel somewhat safe, but he nods and follows Gerard anyway. 

The walk through the forest for a while, keeping mostly silent. Finally, Frank works up the courage to ask, “Did you ever think about doing anything else? Academically, I mean.” He feels a little bad asking when he already knows the answer, but he doesn’t want Gerard to know his (their?) friends have been gossiping about him. 

Gerard just nods. “I wanted to do music,” he confesses. “Auditioned for the music department and everything.” 

“Why didn’t you go through with it?” Frank slides his hands into his pockets and keeps his eyes on the leaves crunching beneath their feet. 

“I just... wanted this more. It was too good an opportunity to pass up, getting to be out here every night. And to get  _credit_ for it too.” He chuckles. “I’m happier this way. Or, at least, I think I am. I don’t really know because I didn’t choose music, obviously. But I’m happy.” 

“That’s good,” Frank says, nodding. “What kind of music did you do?” 

“I sing. Show tunes, jazz classics, that kind of thing. I’d like to go back to it someday. Maybe for grad school.” He shoots Frank a grin that Frank returns. 

They lapse back into silence as they continue walking, going deeper and deeper into the forest until Frank is worried he won’t be able to find his way back again. They’ve been following the trail as far as he can tell, but it’s hard to see it in the dark. 

Eventually, Gerard comes to a stop beside a large tree. “Can you climb?” Gerard asks, gesturing to the tree. 

Frank, who spent many of his childhood years and many more beyond that climbing just about every tree he could get his hands on, nods vigorously. Gerard turns and hauls himself up into the tree, picking a spot on a wide, sturdy-looking branch to straddle, and then takes out his camera. Frank quickly follows and slides onto the same branch, staying near the trunk of the tree so he can prop his feet up on the branch and lean his back against the trunk. He watches as Gerard takes a few pictures of the neighboring trees, the forest floor down below, the moon peering through the leaves. It’s enchanting to see him work, the way he falls into it like nothing else exists. 

“Tell me if you see anything,” Gerard says suddenly, letting Frank know he hasn’t actually forgotten Frank is there. “I want to film as much movement as I can.” 

“Okay,” Frank whispers. He keeps an eye on the ground below for any movement, but he doesn’t think he’d be able to see any if there was. 

After a while, Gerard packs up his film camera and scoots back towards Frank. At first, Frank thinks they’re going to move to a different spot and he readies himself to climb down, but Gerard stops him. 

“No, we should stay here a while longer,” Gerard says. “The key is to act like you’re part of the environment, and then the animals will start to trust you.” 

Frank nods and settles back into his spot. Gerard scoots back even more, so his back is nearly touching Frank’s shins where they’re drawn up near his chest, his ass on Frank’s toes. 

“Would you mind, um. Could I-?” Gerard asks. Frank wants to say yes, but he has no idea what Gerard is asking for. “Can I lean against your chest?” 

Frank thanks the fucking lord that it’s dark out because he goes bright red. “Yeah,” he says, his voice cracking embarrassingly. He spreads his legs for Gerard (God, if only, he thinks) and plants his feet farther out on either side of the tree branch. 

Gerard scoots back until his back is pressed up against Frank’s chest. “This is just best for me to be able to film,” he explains. 

“Of course,” Frank says as if he isn’t about to lose his damn mind. He’s practically cuddling. With  _Gerard_. He wonders how Gerard would react if he put his arms around him, but Frank decides not to press his luck. Instead, he focuses on the steady movement of Gerard’s back as he breathes. 

They remain silent for a long stretch of time while Gerard holds his camera at the ready, waiting for something to come into view. Frank nearly dozes off, but is startled by Gerard’s quiet “Oh!” when a large owl lands on the end of the branch above them. Slowly, and as quietly as possible, Gerard raises his camera until the owl is within the viewfinder and presses record. The only sound Frank can hear besides his and Gerard’s breathing is the tinny whine of the camera zooming in on the bird. 

But even with the zoom, Gerard wants to get closer. Gradually, so gradually that Frank wonders if Gerard is even aware of it, Gerard leans towards the bird. The branch above them is angled slightly to the right, and Gerard’s body bends that way to compensate. He leans out so far that Frank is just starting to seriously worry he’ll fall to his death when Gerard wobbles on the edge of the branch. 

“Shit!” Gerard hisses as he realizes how close he is to the edge. 

Quickly, Frank leans forward and grabs Gerard around the middle, anchoring Gerard to his chest and bringing them both back from the edge of the branch. Gerard’s camera is still clutched firmly in his grip, but the owl, noticing the disturbance, takes off into the night. 

Frank grips Gerard tight and presses his forehead to the back of Gerard’s neck, not caring that it might seem weird. “You scared me,” he says into Gerard’s hoodie. 

“I’m sorry.” Gerard sounds genuinely regretful. “I didn’t mean to.” 

Frank shakes his head, his hair swishing back and forth against Gerard’s nape. “It’s okay. It's just- I don’t know what I’d do if I woke up in the morning and you-” Frank chokes, his voice dying in his throat. He’s overreacting, he knows. But his mind won’t stop bombarding him with images of Gerard, alone, broken and bleeding out on the forest floor. “If you never came back.” 

“Hey, hey.” Gerard turns his head and brings a hand up to cup Frank’s cheek. “Frankie, I’m okay. Nothing is gonna happen to me.” 

Frank’s eyes are bleary, but he can see Gerard clearly in the moonlight. They’re close. So close that Frank can feel Gerard’s breath on his lips. Gerard’s neck is turned at an awkward angle, but he doesn’t seem to care, and Frank is thankful for it because it’s so nice being this close. He wishes this moment would last forever. 

“Promise me,” Frank says. “Promise me you’ll always come back.” 

Gerard is silent for a moment. Then, he tilts his head and fits his mouth with Frank’s. The kiss is soft and sweet, spreading warmth all the way down to Frank’s frozen toes. They part after a long, glorious moment, and then Gerard says against Frank’s lips, “I promise.”

~

Frank leaves sometime after midnight. Gerard walks him back out to the edge of the forest, holding Frank’s hand the whole way. Holding his  _hand_. Frank can’t believe his luck. When they reach the forest entrance, Gerard stares at his feet for a minute, and then darts forward to press another quick kiss to Frank’s lips. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Gerard says, and it sounds like a promise. 

Frank smiles. “See you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for sex!

 

In general, Frank would have to say he’s happier than he’s ever been in his life. He knows that dating your roommate is risky, but in his experience, it has  _so_  been worth it. He and Gerard haven’t done much more than kiss, but that’s enough for Frank, at least for now. Not to mention they get to hold hands and cuddle and shit when they hang out. It’s fucking  _awesome_.  

Per Gerard’s request, Frank hasn’t told anyone about it. Not even his Mom, which feels really weird. Not that he would want to have that talk with his Mom (he’s not even out yet, for fuck’s sake) but it feels weird to keep something so important from her. Gerard is worried, though, about people finding out. Frank is of the mind that anyone who isn’t cool with it can go fuck themselves, but he guesses that would be a little bit too much for Gerard to tell his family, who Gerard has hinted would not approve of their relationship. 

So, they keep their hand holding and cuddling behind closed doors, and that’s totally fine with Frank. Their routine mostly consists of quick kisses and well wishes in the morning before Frank goes to class and homework “help” at night where Gerard distracts Frank to no end. Occasionally, they end up making out, which is so, so cool in Frank’s book and he is totally content with that, but he’s also a nineteen-year-old dude and he would one-hundred percent like to take things further. 

But every time Frank tries to move things along, Gerard withdraws, though he’s happy to keep kissing. Frank wishes he knew what was wrong, if Gerard just isn’t ready or if there’s something Frank can do to make him more comfortable, but he doesn’t know how to ask that question without scaring Gerard off. And really, he’s fine with the making out. Making out with Gerard is fucking amazing. It is. Frank just wishes that he wasn’t as horny as he is happy. Or, at least, that he had something other than just his own hand to deal with it. 

They carry on with their new routine for a few weeks, occasionally breaking it to go hang out with Frank’s friends. It’s great, because Frank loves his friends, but he wishes he didn’t have to hide his relationship with Gerard when he’s around them. It’s just so big and important to him that it feels like he isn’t being himself when he’s with anyone other than Gerard, not while they have to pretend they don’t make out in their room every night. 

But it’s fine. Great, really. And Frank is happy and Gerard is happy and everything is working out. 

Until Gerard gets sick. 

It happens slowly, so slowly that Frank almost doesn’t notice it, but Gerard sleeps later each day, looks paler and paler as time passes, if that’s possible, and his clothes start to hang off him like he’s barely skin and bone underneath. 

It scares Frank half to death when he comes back from class in the middle of the day to find Gerard sitting up in bed, his thick black duvet pulled around his shoulders, looking positively miserable. 

"Gerard?" Frank asks, dropping his backpack on the floor and moving to kneel down at Gerard's side. "Are you okay? Why are you awake?" 

Gerard's eyes are sunken and surrounded by dark rings. He looks like he hasn’t slept in years. "Frankie," he says, sounding like he's barely hanging onto consciousness, “you gotta get out of here.” 

"What are you talking about? Let me help, come on." Frank tries to push Gerard onto his back, but Gerard stops him with a hand on Frank's chest. 

"No." Gerard's voice is suddenly much lower, almost a growl, but Frank doesn't pull away. "You need to leave. Now." 

"Gee, you're scaring me-" 

"Good. I could hurt you." Gerard snatches his hand back from Frank's chest, like he'd forgotten it was still there. "Get away from me." 

Frank sits back on his heels but goes no further. "What do you mean, hurt me? What are you talking about? This is ridiculous, just let me-" 

" _No_." Gerard digs the heels of his hands into his eyes and folds in on himself. "Frank, I haven't fed in over a week. I can't trust myself around you when I'm like this. Leave me alone." 

"Fed? What do you mean? Are you-" Frank stops, his voice catching in his throat. Suddenly, the pieces fall together. "You don't keep art supplies in your fridge, do you." 

Gerard groans and buries himself into the blankets even more. "I can't be telling you this." 

"No, it's okay," Frank says, moving closer so he can rest a hand on Gerard's shoulder. "I figured it out by myself. You didn't tell me anything." 

"This isn't just something you can  _figure out_ , Frank. I led you to it. I wanted you to know." 

"Is that such a bad thing?" Frank scoffs. "Okay, not to be weird, but I'm kind of fucking amazed my boyfriend is a vampire." 

Gerard lifts his head out of his hands to look at Frank. "You're happy about this?" 

"Yeah, I mean." Frank shifts a little, thinking about what he wants to say. "I think it's really cool. And I'm glad I get to see that part of you." 

"Frank, I could rip your head from your shoulders if I wanted to. You don't want to see that part of me." 

"But you  _don't_  want to," Frank protests. "Right?" 

Gerard stares at him for a moment. "No. Of course not, Frankie. But-" He looks down in his lap, his shoulders slumping. "I could still hurt you." 

Suddenly, an idea strikes Frank. "You need to feed, right?" 

Gerard's head snaps up and he looks at Frank wide-eyed. "No, Frank. No, we are not doing that." 

"Why not? It's fine with me. I consent, or whatever." Frank waves a hand in the air in a vague  _or whatever_  motion. 

"You don't get it. When a vampire drinks directly from the source, a bond is formed. It's not something you can take lightly. Plus, it... feels weird." 

"What? Like it hurts?" Frank had expected that much. 

"No," Gerard says, and Frank balks in surprise. "Well, yes. But only for a second. After that it feels- Well, no one's ever fed from me, so I don't really know, but I've heard it feels, um. Good." 

Frank's eyebrows pull together. "If it feels good, why wouldn't I want to do it?" 

"No, it feels... sexual. It's supposed to be a pleasurable experience for the donor so they don't try to fight it." 

Frank isn't sure how he feels about being referred to as a ‘donor,’ but the rest is all good with him. "Gee, I don't really see that as a negative thing." 

Gerard looks at him, eyes slowly widening. "Oh." 

"Would you be able to control yourself?" Frank asks, and then realizes how that sounds. "I mean, could you stop yourself from taking too much?" 

"Ye-yeah. I can do that." Gerard nods. 

"Then have at it." Frank tips his head to the side, exposing his neck. 

"Frank..." Gerard protests, but Frank can feel him getting closer and closer, his hot breath landing on Frank's neck. Suddenly, Gerard drops his forehead down onto Frank's shoulder, moving his mouth away. "I should really just wait. Mikey's going to bring me more blood tomorrow." 

"Gee, you've been missing classes and getting sicker every day. Just fucking bite me." 

Gerard sucks in a breath. He raises his head again, lips gently touching Frank's neck. "You're sure?" he whispers. 

Frank exhales. "Yes." 

Frank hears an odd sound, like a sword sliding out of its sheath, and then Gerard's teeth sink into his neck. Frank cries out, the first jolt of pain a surprise even with all the anticipation. But then, as he feels the blood flow from his neck, the pain morphs into something warm and pleasant, like hands are running all over his body, and Frank falls into the feeling. Suddenly, it feels like all the blood has left Frank's brain and been directed either to the gushing wound in his neck or to his cock which is growing hard against his thigh. Gerard moans, his lips making an obscene slurping noise as he drinks, and Frank moans right back. He's not sure he's ever been this turned on in his entire life. 

All too soon, Gerard retracts his fangs from Frank's throat and swallows hard. "Hold on," Gerard says, his voice deep and gruff. Then, his tongue darts out and licks over the wound. Frank moans again, the pleasure radiating through him as he feels the holes in his neck close over. 

"Gee." Frank's eyes fall shut and he collapses forward into Gerard's arms. "Fuck, I need-" His palm is already rubbing against the bulge in his jeans. "Please." 

"Come here." Gerard lifts Frank off the floor and into his lap, the blankets falling around them. "You want me to...?" 

Frank looks up into Gerard's face. He's still incredibly pale but he looks healthy again, Frank's blood having had an immediate effect. " _Please_ ," Frank says again. He unzips his fly and wiggles out of his jeans before straddling Gerard and kissing him. 

Gerard's mouth opens up for Frank and Frank tastes his own blood on his tongue. He groans, chasing the taste as he ruts against Gerard's hip. 

"Frankie, here, let me-" Gerard snakes a hand between them and shoves Frank's boxers out of the way and then finally,  _finally_  gets a hand on Frank's dick. 

"Oh, God," Frank says into Gerard's mouth. Gerard is pumping him fast and hard, tightening at the head and dipping his fingers down at the base to graze Frank's balls. It feels fucking incredible. "Shit, Gerard." 

"Yeah, come on." Gerard tilts his head to mouth at Frank's neck, nipping but not breaking the skin. "Come for me." 

Frank does. He moans, loud and long, and comes all over his own shirt, which he belatedly realizes he's still wearing. " _Fuck!_ " Frank shouts at the tail end of it, his orgasm lasting longer than probably any he's ever had. Finally, Gerard's hand slows and Frank's comes back to the world around him. 

"God, you're fucking gorgeous," Gerard says, looking directly into Frank's eyes. 

Frank blushes at the compliment and then sits back to bring his shirt up over his head before sliding his boxers all the way down and off. He can feel Gerard's eyes on him the entire time. When he's done, he looks down at Gerard's come-splattered Pink Floyd shirt and the tent in his black jeans. 

"Off," Frank says, pulling at Gerard's shirt.  

Gerard complies, exposing the pale skin of his chest and belly. Frank wants to taste it, and so he does. Gerard moans as Frank slides his mouth down Gerard's neck to his chest, grazing his tongue over a nipple and then down, down, past his bellybutton to his hip bones where Frank bites each one, and then to the hair just above the waistband of Gerard's pants. 

"These too," Frank says, tapping his fingers against Gerard's clothed thigh. He pulls back to let Gerard unbutton his pants and slip them down his legs, leaving him in a pair of black briefs. Frank lets his mouth ghost over the bulge beneath them with his eyes trained on Gerard's. He tentatively lifts a hand to the waistband and asks, "This okay?" 

Gerard can't seem to speak, but he nods fervently. Frank drags Gerard's underwear down and off, his cock springing free. When Gerard is finally naked, Frank gives himself a minute just to look. 

There are too many places Frank wants to touch: Gerard's milky thighs, his smooth calves, the crease of his hip, but most of all, his cock. Frank wraps his hand around it, feeling the weight of it in his palm. Gerard hisses when Frank moves his hand, his head falling back against the pillows. Frank strokes slowly for a few moments, finding the little places that make Gerard buck and moan: the sensitive spot just under the head (Frank likes that one too), the slit when he digs his thumb in, the base just above his balls. 

“Frankie,” Gerard breathes, his chest moving rapidly. His eyes are so wide he looks almost panicked. 

Frank says nothing, but he lowers his mouth down to the head of Gerard’s cock and licks tentatively, keeping his eyes on Gerard’s the whole time. Gerard moans again and closes his eyes, the cords of muscle in his neck and shoulders tensing up as his fingers fist in the sheets. Frank takes the head of Gerard’s cock in his mouth and sucks experimentally. He’s never done this before, and he wonders if Gerard has had it done  _to_  him, if Frank is doing a good job, but Gerard seems to be enjoying himself regardless. 

Taking his time, Frank works more and more of Gerard’s cock into his mouth. He tries his hardest to keep his jaw relaxed, his teeth covered, and his tongue swirling, which seems to do the trick. At one point, he tries sucking harder and slides his mouth along as much of Gerard’s length as he can reach, and that gets him a startled gasp and Gerard’s hips bucking up. 

Frank coughs and pulls off, trying to recover from the feeling of Gerard’s cock nudging the back of his throat. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Gerard says. “Fuck, I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“It’s okay,” Frank croaks. He coughs once more and then the discomfort seems to have subsided. “Here, let me-” He takes Gerard in his mouth again, keeping one arm draped across Gerard’s hips so he can’t buck. With his free hand, he strokes the base of Gerard’s cock where his mouth doesn’t reach and tries to do that while sucking determinedly. It’s more difficult than he would’ve thought, demanding coordination and effort he wasn’t prepared for, but he manages. 

A few minutes later, Gerard tenses and threads a hand through Frank’s hair, pulling him off roughly. Frank is a little surprised at how much he likes it. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gerard says as Frank continues jacking him at the base, quick strokes that bring Gerard over the edge. He thrusts up into Frank’s fist and the comes all over his knuckles, some of it landing on Frank’s mouth and chin. “Oh, Jesus fucking  _Christ_ , Frankie.” 

Frank releases his hold on Gerard and laughs nervously. He just got another guy off. He just got  _Gerard_  off. After Gerard got him off, too. It’s a little too much for Frank to handle all at once. 

“Come ‘ere,” Gerard says, pulling Frank in with a hand on the back of his neck. 

Gerard kisses Frank, licking up the come there and then continuing on down to get the rest on his chin. Frank groans and starts to get hard again just from the dirty feeling of Gerard cleaning him off. 

“You were- Fuck. That was amazing, Frankie,” Gerard says when he pulls back to look at Frank’s face. “You were fucking perfect.” 

“I- Um. Thanks,” Frank says, not sure how else to respond.  

Gerard’s fingers ghost over the tender part of Frank’s neck where his teeth had sunk in. “Fuck. Mikey’s gonna kill me.” 

“Does he have to know?” Frank asks, worried about the both of them getting in trouble. 

“Oh, he’ll know. There’s no way he won’t figure it out, even if you’re not here when he brings me the- Um.” 

“You can say it,” Frank tells him. “I’ve kind of known for a while now. I just didn’t think it was possible.” 

Gerard nods and then gets himself situated under the covers, gesturing for Frank to lie down next to him. The two of them have to curl up closely to fit on the twin bed, and Frank doesn’t mind one bit. 

“We don’t have to do that again if you don’t want to, just so you know,” Gerard says quietly. 

Frank looks up from Gerard’s chest to see Gerard has his eyes closed, his expression pained. “Which part?” 

Gerard opens his eyes. “Um. All of it, I guess. But I meant the feeding, specifically. If you still want to do everything but that, that’s totally fine. Or, um, none of it. I understand if you... If you don't want to be together like that, now.” 

Frank stares at Gerard dead on. “Are you fucking crazy?” Gerard opens his mouth to respond, but Frank barrels on. “Do you really think there was a second of that I wasn’t into?” 

“Oh. No. I just, um. Wanted to make sure.” 

Frank scoots forward and throws an arm around Gerard’s middle, snuggling up to his chest. “I’m fine, Gee. It was great. And I want to do it again. All of it.” 

Gerard huffs a laugh. “Okay. That’s... That’s good with me.” 

“All right. Now you are going to get some fucking sleep. I know you need it.” 

As if on cue, Gerard yawns. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Goodnight,” Frank says, even though it’s only about four in the afternoon. 

“Goodnight, Frankie.” 

~ 

Frank wakes hours later when Gerard shifts beside him. Still half asleep, Frank tightens his hold around Gerard’s torso. Gerard moves closer, and as he does, one of his smooth thighs brushes against Frank’s cock. Mostly without realizing it, Frank begins rutting against Gerard, soft moans falling from his mouth as Gerard pulls Frank even closer. 

A few minutes later, Frank is nearly desperate for release when Gerard pushes gently at Frank’s chest and says, “Wait, Frankie. Hold on, we should talk.” 

“Don’ wanna talk,” Frank says, chasing the friction as Gerard pulls himself away. 

“No, we should. Before we do anything else.” 

Frank lets out a frustrated groan and cracks an eye open. “What is there to talk about?” 

Gerard looks at him sheepishly. “Remember what I said? About a bond being formed?” 

“Oh. Um, yeah. Kinda.” Frank forces himself to wake up a little bit more, but he still can’t focus completely with his cock demanding attention between his legs. 

“I drank from you, which means that we’re connected. And you gave yourself to me willingly which means it’s even stronger. And then we... sealed it.” 

“Okay. And what does any of that mean.” 

Gerard sighs. “I don’t want to scare you, because you can still back out whenever you want to, but the Bond grows stronger every time we’re together.” 

“You mean any time we have sex?” Frank has yet to see a downside to this situation. 

“Or if I drink from you again. Over time, it would grow so strong that I’d be able to tell if you’re near me, or if you’re in danger. I might even be able to hear your thoughts, but that’s pretty rare. And you’ll be able to sense my health. How long since I last fed, when I should feed again, if I’m wounded or hurting. We would grow to be... dependent on each other. It’s not something to take lightly, is what I’m saying.” 

“But... I can back out at any time, right?” Not that Frank is already thinking about backing out, but that kind of commitment at nineteen is a lot to take on. 

“Yes. It would get more difficult to do as time went on, as the Bond got stronger, but that option would always be open to you.” 

“And what about you? What if you wanted out?” Frank asks hesitantly, not sure if he wants to know the answer. 

Gerard closes his eyes. “I can’t. Not that I want to. But because the vampire has so much physical power in these sorts of relationships, the vampire is indebted to the human as long as the Bond exists.” He opens his eyes again. “Essentially, I’m at your mercy.” 

“I- Holy fuck, Gerard.” 

“I know, I know,” Gerard says quickly. “It’s a bit like being married and you’re the only one who can file for divorce. But it’s okay, you don’t have to worry about me. The Bond is designed that way on purpose, so I can’t hurt you, even if I wanted to.” 

“Okay... And that’s- that’s it? Are there any more surprises?” Frank tries to make it sound light, but it comes out strained. 

“Mostly. I mean, you’d have to meet my family. If you wanted to go through with it. That might be... a challenge.” 

Frank’s eyebrows draw together. “Why?” 

Gerard shifts uncomfortably. “Vampire-Human Bonds are very rare, especially now. And they’re usually for the purpose of, um. Making more vampires. But, obviously, that can’t happen with us. Plus, my family is Pure, meaning all of us were born to two vampire parents, not turned and not born of relationships with humans. I’m the heir, which means I’m expected to carry on that tradition, so to speak. It’s stupid and outdated and I hate it, but at the end of the day, my family won’t be happy that I’m with you and not a  _proper_ _vampiress_.” He says the last words in such a way that Frank knows he’s heard them countless times throughout his life. 

“Was that what you meant about Mikey knowing? About us?” 

“Yeah. He’ll be able to tell I’m Bonded to a human now, and he probably won’t be happy about it.” 

Frank nods. “I... I don’t want to get you in trouble.” 

“Oh, Frankie.” Gerard brings a hand up to stroke Frank’s cheek. “No, I’d much rather be with you than anyone else. If you want to, that is. Getting past all the stupid family shit will be a struggle, but we can do it. Don’t worry.” 

“Okay. If you’re sure.” 

Gerard smiles. “I’m sure.” He then leans in and kisses Frank softly, tenderly, like their very first kiss up in the tree. When he pulls back, he sighs. “I should probably go out, it’s almost midnight.” 

“You want me to come with?” Frank says through a yawn. 

Gerard laughs. “No, I think it’s you who needs more sleep now. Rest. I’ll be back in the morning.” 

“Mmm okay.” Frank snuggles deeper into Gerard’s bed as Gerard vacates it, trying to surround himself in the warmth and sent he leaves behind. 

~ 

 Frank is asleep when Mikey arrives. 

As he should be, seeing as it’s three in the goddamn morning. Gerard came back early from him classes to meet Mikey when he arrived, which Frank knew was happening, but now he feels like he didn’t get quite enough of a warning what with Mikey chewing Gerard out in their dorm room while Frank is trying to sleep. 

“I can’t fucking believe you, Gerard,” Mikey is saying. “This is so fucked. Do you know what Mom is gonna say about this when she finds out?” 

“Please, Mikes, please don’t tell her yet. I want her to hear it from me. And I want her to meet Frankie when I tell her.” 

At hearing his name, Frank perks up a little. He’s still in bed – his own this time – with the covers pulled up to his neck, still appearing to be asleep, and he uses this advantage to listen in. 

“That’s not a good idea and you know it,” Mikey says. “Once she knows what’s happened she won’t want anything to do with him. She won’t want  _you_  having anything to do with him.” 

“She’ll understand,” Gerard insists. “I know she will. Frankie’s different, he knew what I was before I even told him, and he  _liked_  it. He wasn’t scared. And I told him what the Bond meant and he didn’t even freak out. I know what I’m doing now. This isn’t like it was with Bert, I promise.” 

Mikey sighs. “We just don’t want to see you get hurt again, Gee.” 

“I know.” 

There’s a pause and a rustle of clothing which Frank guesses is the sound of the brothers embracing. There’s a sniffling noise from one of them as they part. 

“Okay. I’ll help you plan the meeting,” Mikey says. Frank can hear Gerard take in a sharp breath. “But you have to tell him  _everything_ , okay? All the gory details.” 

Frank hopes Mikey doesn’t mean that too literally. Then again, he’s never been one to shy away from a little blood and guts. 

“Got it. Should I- Should we wake him up? Start now?” Gerard asks. 

“No, let him sleep. We’ll talk when he wakes in the morning.” 

From there, the two of them jump into a conversation about everything at home that Gerard is missing now that he’s moved to college. Frank listens for a while, hoping that it will include some interesting details about the life of a teenage vampire – at least, he’s assuming Gerard is around his age – but it mostly has to do with normal stuff that Frank himself hears from his friends back home. All the regular, boring gossip; who dropped out, who got into their dream school, who’s friends with who and who isn’t friends with anyone anymore. After a few minutes, the soft sound of their voices lulls Frank to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to slow down how often I'm publishing chapters for this story :( I was working 55+ hours per week and didn't have the energy to do much more than edit (I haven't actually written new material in forever) but I just dropped my hours down to something more reasonable which should help. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Frankie. Hey, wake up.”

Frank wakes to Gerard gently shaking his shoulder and repeating his name. “Huh?” Frank says intelligently.

“It’s late. Mikey and I gotta sleep soon. But we need to talk to you first,” Gerard explains.

Frank glances at his alarm clock to see that it’s nearly nine o’clock. It’s Saturday, so he hasn’t slept through any classes, thank God, but it’s still much earlier than he’d like to be up on only one of two days he has off. Still, he knows the conversation Gerard and Mikey want to have is serious and he should probably be awake and alert enough for them to have it.

“Oh, okay,” Frank says, dragging himself out of bed to sit on the edge. “Um. Go ahead?”

Gerard moves to sit on his bed next to Mikey and the two of them level Frank with a serious look.

“I know you’re Bonded,” Mikey says to start off, “and Gerard has told me you know how serious it is, but we should probably go a little more in-depth about that.”

“I know I’m the only one who can break it,” Franks says, and Gerard winces.

“That’s not... strictly true,” Gerard says. “ _I_  can’t break it. But someone else could. They have to be related to you, and they have to legitimately fear for your life.”

“If you’re serious about this, it’ll be difficult to continue with your relationship without your family knowing,” Mikey explains. “But it doesn’t usually go well when a human tells their loved ones that they’re Bonded to a vampire who could kill a human without even trying.”

Frank sits up a little straighter. “But Gerard wouldn’t do that, I know he wouldn’t,” he protests.

Mikey continues, “Yes, but your family doesn’t know that.” He sighs and takes his glasses off to clean them before placing them back on his face, resting them near the very end of nose. Frank can’t imagine he can see much through them. “We have to be very careful about this, is all. If you or anyone in your family gets scared and goes through the process of breaking the Bond, Gerard will die.”

“ _Die_?!” Frank exclaims. He turns his panic on Gerard. “You didn’t tell me you’d  _die_!”

Gerard grimaces. “I said I’d be at your mercy. That’s what I meant. And it’s possible I won’t die. If we broke the Bond now, for example, I’d almost certainly live, because it’s not very strong yet. But once the Bond remains unbroken for a year or so, the chances of me surviving a Breaking are slim to none.”

“So, what? We stay together forever or you just fucking kick the bucket?” Frank says incredulously.

“Or he turns you,” Mikey cuts in. “That’s the only other way. If you weren’t human anymore, there couldn’t be a Vampire-Human Bond between you. You’d both be free... so to speak.”

Frank certainly doesn’t mind the idea of becoming a vampire, but he also resents not having total freedom over his choices. “Hm,” he says.

“I’m sorry, Frank. I didn’t mean to put you in this position,” Gerard says. He looks pained, and Frank wishes he could wipe that look right off his face.

“No, Gee, it’s okay. I was the one who wanted to jump into things. We’ll figure all of this out.”

Mikey nods. “One thing we really do have to figure out is when you’re going to meet our family.”

Frank insides go cold. From hearing Mikey talk about their mother earlier, he is definitely not looking forward to meeting her or any of the rest of the Ways. But if it has to be done, it has to be done.

“It’s almost winter break,” Gerard points out. “You could come visit for a few days, if your parents would be okay with that.”

“It’s not far. I’m sure they’d be fine with it. As long as they don’t know we’re dating,” Frank says.

Gerard cracks a smile. “We’ll keep that secret a little longer, then.”

They make a plan for Frank to visit the Way household the week after New Year's, and Frank gets a text from his Mom giving them the go-ahead a few hours later, after Gerard and Mikey have already gone to sleep.

Frank spends the day playing video games with Ray and Bob, trying very hard not to gush about his boyfriend who he not only finally got to have sex with, but is a fucking  _vampire_  who fucking  _bit him_  and it waspositively _fucking incredible_. But he’s not even out to his friends, and he doesn’t know how they would take that information in small doses, let alone all at once, so he keeps it to himself.

Later, Jamia and Lindsey join them in Bob’s room and start talking about what they’re doing for their final projects, which reminds Frank that he’d wanted to help Gerard with his. It sounds incredible, putting together all the different mediums he’s been working with into one. He just hopes Gerard can pull it off.

And with the amount of work Frank has on his plate with the end of the semester approaching, he doesn’t know how much help he’ll be to Gerard anyway. Not to mention that staying up late at night to hang out with Gerard hasn’t exactly improved his grades, but he really, really doesn’t want to stop.

“Hey, Frank,” Lindsey says, cutting into Frank’s thoughts, “you think you could talk to Gerard for me about setting up an art student productivity thing? I would do it myself but I never see him around.”

“Yeah, sure, I can mention it to him. You want, like, a bunch of the art students to get together and do stuff?”

“Yeah, exactly. Get to see what the other students are working on, that kind of thing,” Lindsey explains.

Frank’s not sure how well that will go over with Gerard seeing as he’s so private about his art, but it can’t hurt to ask. “Sounds cool,” Frank says, wishing he knew what he wanted to do and that he had friends in the same department he could work with on assignments.

“We did the same thing,” Ray says, “but it just ended with everyone rehearsing at the same time. Got so fuckin’ loud.”

“Dude, that sounds fucking awesome,” Frank says truthfully. 

Ray gives him a skeptical look. “You have a thing for overwhelmingly loud, clashing noises?”

“Totally.”

Bob laughs. “You’re a weird one, Frankie. I think we have to keep you.”

Lindsey and Jamia are also smiling; big, genuine grins at Frank that made him feel warm inside.

“Thanks, guys,” Frank says.

“You should invite Gerard to hang out, too,” says Lindsey. “Not just for the study thing. I mean with us.” She casts an expectant look around the group, shooting Bob a pointedly raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Bob says, a little stiffly. “You should.”

“He’d be great to talk to about lyrics with. I hear he writes poetry,” Ray says.

Frank’s eyebrows shoot up. “Poetry?” Gerard had never mentioned it.

“Yeah,” Ray continues. “Dark, brooding stuff.”

“I heard he’s using it as one of his art forms,” Jamia supplies.

Lindsey elbows her in the side. “You heard that from  _me_. And yeah, he is.”

“Huh,” Frank says. The conversation continues on around him, but all he can think about is Gerard holed up somewhere, maybe in their room late at night or out in the forest on campus, writing furiously in a notebook with his brow furrowed and his hair falling across his face so it makes him look like he’s some mysterious goth model.

When he checks the time on Bob’s alarm clock, Frank sees that it’s nearly seven o’clock. Gerard will be waking up soon.

“I think I’m gonna go,” Frank says, cutting into Ray’s rant about some new RPG that’s going to ‘totally change the game, man!’

“Aw, Frank, but we’ll miss you!” Lindsey says.

Frank smiles at her genuine expression of affection, grateful he has such good friends. “You’ll see me tomorrow at dinner, dingus.”

“Yeah but that’s so  _long_  from now,” she says, drawing out the word to make it sound like an issue of life and death, but she smiles at Frank to let him know she’s only kidding.

“Bye, Frankie!” Jamia says, slinging an arm around Lindsey’s shoulders.

Bob and Ray wave as Frank leaves, and he sets about walking to his own dorm. The air outside is freezing, the New England winter having fully settled in now that it’s late November. Frank puts on his hood and shoves his hands deep into the pocket of his parka.

He’s about a minute’s walk from Crowley when someone steps out of the shadows of the building to his right, and he jumps about a foot in the air.

“Frankie,” the shadow says, and Frank knows that voice.

“Gerard, Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Frank says, clutching his chest.

Gerard steps forward so Frank can see his face bathed in the warm glow of the streetlight. “Don’t go all swooning maiden on me now.”

Frank grins. “Too late.”

They smile at each other like idiots for a moment, nearly breaking out in giggles for no reason at all other than that they find the other’s presence delightful. Delightful? Who even says that?, Frank thinks, Maybe I really am a swooning maiden.

Gerard takes another step forward. “I was hoping you’d come out with me tonight? I know it’s the weekend but I have to make up for lost time from being sick. And I can start earlier now that it’s getting dark at, like, five o’clock at night.”

Frank smiles even wider. “That’s awesome. Yeah, I'd love to.”

“Cool.” Gerard leads them towards the forest entrance, and as they step onto the forest floor, he takes Frank’s hand.

It always surprises Frank that Gerard’s body isn’t cold. He figured that being an undead creature of the night and all would mean that Gerard was literally cold-blooded, but his hand is warm and dry in Frank’s. 

Gerard walks them to the tree they sat in the first night Frank came out with him, the one Gerard nearly fell from. Now that Frank thinks about it, Gerard’s vampire-ness probably means he wouldn’t have even hurt himself if he had fallen, but apparently Gerard had appreciated Frank’s gesture of heroism anyway.

They have to let go of each other’s hands to climb the tree, but once they’re up in it, Gerard leans against the trunk and gestures for Frank to sit between his thighs, just as Frank had done for Gerard on the night they first kissed. He settles in, his back to Gerard’s chest, not even feeling the chilly wind with Gerard’s arms around him.

“What are you working on tonight?” Frank asks.

Gerard hums. “I’m supposed to be doing poetry. Been trying for the past few nights.” Frank remembers his conversation with his friends earlier and suddenly has a burning curiosity about Gerard’s poems. He needn’t ask, though, because Gerard then says, “But all I can manage to write about is you.”

Frank goes very still. “You- Um. You’re writing poems about me?”

He feels Gerard shrug. “A few. I start by trying to write about the night, but then it always comes back to you.”

Frank doesn’t know what to say. He opens and closes his mouth a few times like a dying fish and is very thankful Gerard doesn’t have the vantage point to see it. “I-  _Gerard_ , that’s- I can’t even-”

Gerard laughs. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Frank relaxes and laughs too. “Seriously though, that’s amazing. I’m, um, flattered? I guess? I don’t think I’ve ever actually used that word. Or felt flattered. Before.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Gerard whispers before placing a kiss behind Frank’s ear, and Frank can feel his smile.

There’s a pause then where Frank can tell Gerard is working up to saying something else, and he waits it out.

“I wanted to let you know you can still back out, if you want,” Gerard says quietly. “You don’t have to go through with any of it, the Bond, the meeting, anything.”

Frank is silent for a moment, thinking all of it over. He trusts Gerard, but he wants to make sure of one thing. “I just- Is there anything you’re not telling me? Don’t protect me from the truth, I want to know everything.”

Gerard sighs. “You  _should_  know everything before we go through with this, anyway.” He pauses, and then, “If you were to die, for any reason, I would die too.” Frank takes in a sharp breath, instantly reeling. Gerard continues, “The Bond makes it so I am reliant on you, that I can’t live without you, literally. I’m meant to be your protector, and you’re meant to be my touchstone.”

“So...” Frank starts, thinking, “if we continue with the Bond, and one of us decides we want out, either you die or I become a vampire, and if I’m killed or if I die of old age, you die too.”

“Yes, but if you died of old age my time would be nearly up, anyway,” Gerard says, trying to make a joke out of it, but failing to break the tension.

Frank turns a little so he can see Gerard’s face. “You can die of old age?”

“Yeah. I mean, you can kill me through any of the normal methods. Wooden stake, prolonged exposure to sunlight, starvation, what have you. But eventually, I’ll die of old age too.” Gerard pauses for a breath. “Pure vampires are a lot more powerful than vampires who were Turned or are Diluted – I hate that word, but it’s what we use to describe vampires who only have partial Purity of lineage. Anyway, because we’re more powerful, we live much shorter lives. Sort of a natural evening of the playing field. I’ll live to be about a hundred and twenty or so, but a Diluted vampire will live twice as long, maybe more, and Turned vampires can live up to six hundred years.”

“Holy shit,” Frank says.

Gerard waves him off. “It’s all very boring and political. None if it really makes any sense.”

“Dude, are you kidding? This is the coolest shit in the world.”

Gerard laughs. “I’m glad it’s interesting to you.”

Frank mulls over everything Gerard has just said. “So, you’re a teenager too, then?”

Gerard nods. “Yeah, I turned nineteen last spring. Pure vampires age pretty much like humans, but we become more powerful as we get older until we kind of burn out like lightbulbs.”

“That’s funny,” Frank says. “Here I was worried I might be dating some guy a thousand years older than me.”

Gerard’s giggle is buried in the shoulder of Frank’s coat. “Nope. You don’t have to worry.”

And that, Frank thinks, sums things up pretty well. With Gerard, he feels like he doesn’t have to worry about anything, that any problems that come their way they can deal with together and move on stronger than before. In the past three months, the guy had gone from being a stranger to being the closest friend Frank has ever had, and then to so much more than that.

“I want to do this,” Frank says resolutely. “I want to be with you.”

Gerard tenses. “You’re sure?”

Frank turns as much as he can in Gerard’s arms and looks at him dead on. “You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m not letting that go because you come with a little bit of baggage.”

Gerard’s mouth falls open. “Frankie-” But he doesn’t get any further than that, because Frank presses their mouths together and kisses them both breathless.

“I want this,” Frank says when they part. “I want you, all of you.”

“ _Frank_ ,” Gerard says, and then kisses him again.

Frank loses himself in Gerard and the quiet and the night.

~

The rest of the semester passes with mounting anxiety that culminates in the completion of finals and some spectacular celebration sex that involves Frank receiving his first ever blow job. They do end up hanging out with Frank’s friends a few more times, and it’s not as awkward as Frank would’ve thought, even though they don’t tell them about the fact that they’re together. Or that Gerard is a vampire. Thanks to a group effort on the part of Frank and nearly all of Gerard’s fellow art students, Gerard finishes his final project, which turns out to be a thirty-minute performance piece that includes all of the mediums he’d worked with throughout the semester. Frank is more proud of Gerard than he can say. With his first semester of college over, Frank feels he’s done mostly well, and he’s happy that he and Gerard have made it through their grueling schedules while still managing to find time to spend together.

On the day before they leave for home, the gravity of the situation finally sets in. He’s going back to his Mom’s house, back to the land of home cooked meals and high school friends, but he’s also going to be without Gerard for nearly four weeks before Frank goes to visit. Frank’s not sure how he’ll manage it.

That night, Gerard stays in just like he’s been doing since he finished up gathering material for the semester, but instead of putting together his massive final project, he snuggles up with Frank and the two of them watch zombie movie after zombie move on Frank’s computer until it’s so late it’s early and they have to be moving out of their dorm in just a few hours. Frank finally drifts off around four in the morning, his head in Gerard’s lap while Gerard plays with his hair.

Hours later, Gerard shakes him awake, telling him his Mom will be here soon to pick him up. Frank grumbles and drags himself away from the warmth of Gerard’s blankets and body. He pulls on a hoodie over a t-shirt and jeans, putting on his best I Wish I Was Still Asleep outfit, before packing up the rest of his things.

“You’re not leaving?” he asks when he notices Gerard settling back into bed.

“Oh,” Gerard says. “I got an extension so I don’t have to leave until it’s dark out. Or else I’d, you know, die.”

Frank gives him a pained smile. There’s a buzz from the call monitor on the wall that alerts Frank his mother has arrived, and he quickly presses the button to let her in the building.

“Um. I’ll see you soon, then,” Frank says awkwardly.

Gerard looks at him for a moment, the blankets pooled around his waist, and then says, “Come here, Frankie.”

Frank sits on the bed beside Gerard, who pulls him into a hug. Gerard kisses him slowly and sweetly for a moment, until Frank has to pull away out of fear that his Mom will walk in on them.

“I’ll see you soon,” Gerard says, just as there’s a knock at the door.

Frank nods and then reluctantly extracts himself from Gerard’s arms. “Coming, Mom!” he calls. He gives Gerard one more longing look as he hauls his suitcase across the threshold, and then the door finally closes between them.

~

“Dude, what is  _up_ with you?” Shaun asks as he plops down onto the couch beside Frank. “You’ve been in the dumps for days.”

Frank sighs. It’s been over a week since he left school and the distance from Gerard is really starting to weigh on him. His lack of a cellphone doesn’t make it any easier. Gerard doesn’t have one either, but at least his family knows they’re together so using his home line to call Frank every day isn’t as hard to explain to his parents as it would be to Frank’s Mom. A few times, Frank has nearly slipped and told his Mom about them, but each time he catches himself at the last moment. He just wishes he had someone to talk about it with. Gerard is the most important thing that has ever happened to him and he can’t tell  _anyone_  about it. It’s like being in a cage.

“I just miss school, I guess,” Frank says, and it’s only half a lie.

Shaun laughs. “I never thought I’d hear you say that, man.”

Frank cracks a small smile. Maybe he can tell  _some_  of the truth, just not all of it. “Well, I don’t miss the school part. I miss the people. I miss my roommate.”

“He sounds like a cool dude.”

Frank looks at Shaun, surprised. He barely remembers mentioning Gerard to him. “Did I say something about him already?”

“Yeah, you said he’s an artist or some shit. Sounds fuckin’ cool.”

“He is,” Frank says. “He’s really cool.”

They’re both silent for a moment, and then, “Oh, dude.”

Frank whips around to see Shaun looking at him with a huge grin on his face.

“ _Dude_!” Shaun exclaims. “You like this guy!”

Frank splutters. Shaun doesn’t even know he likes guys at all, let alone Gerard. No one does, except Mikey. “What are you talking about?”

“You were just, like, staring off into space thinking about him and you looked all dreamy and shit.” Shaun’s grin morphs into a smug smirk. “You’re totally into him. Have you made a move yet? Is he gay?”

“I- Um. Yeah?” Frank really has no idea how to approach this topic with his best high school friend, but seeing how Shaun has so far been nothing but positive about it, he figures he might as well give it a shot. “We’re kind of... together. I guess.”

“Dude! Why didn’t you tell me? That’s fucking awesome. I’m so happy for you, really.”

Frank grins. “Really?”

Shaun smiles back. “Really, really. Tell me more about him, man.”

So Frank does.

~

_Ding_ _dong_.

Frank exhales slowly, waiting. He waits patiently, calmly. Calm. He’s totally calm.

_Ding_ _dong_ _. Ding_ _dong_ _._

Is he too early? It’s dark outside, but maybe everyone is still asleep. Oh God, did he get the date wrong? Maybe they’re all out hunting or something else Frank has no understanding of. Maybe this isn’t even Gerard’s house. Maybe he meant Belleville, Massachusetts or something. Maybe he-

The door swings open.

“Frank,” Mikey greets him. “Come in. Gerard’s downstairs; he can’t hear anything up here.”

“Thanks.” Frank follows Mikey into the entrance hallway, taking in the long line of portraits on the wall to his left. The first one shows a young man who looks kind of like Mikey and Gerard combined, but the painting is old, the frame done in an ornate style Frank’s only seen in museums. As the line of portraits goes on, the paintings look newer and newer, and the clothing of the subjects becomes more modern. At the end, a blonde woman with strikingly long nails stares out. Frank swears her eyes follow him.

Mikey leads them to a large door which opens up on a stairwell heading down.

“He’ll be waiting for you down there,” Mikey says, and then disappears into the dark. 

Frank stands in the eerie hallway, glancing between the dark staircase and the front door back down the hall. The ancient Victorian home feels overwhelming, like he’s been swallowed down into the belly of the beast. He gulps audibly before turning back to the stairs in front of him.

“Gerard?” he calls out. He takes the first step down, cringing at the loud creak it makes. “Are you down there?”

He takes another step, feeling his way along the wall as the darkness grows around him. A few more steps down and he can see the soft blue glow of... something waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He just hopes it isn’t something bad.

“Gee?” Frank says, still reaching his arms out blindly and descending the stairs one slow step after another. 

Another step, and the glow has grown to the point that Frank can see he has about six steps before he reaches the bottom. He takes another step, placing his toe on the wooden board, and just then he hears a muffled groan.

Frank freezes. The sound came from somewhere below him and to his right, but he still can’t see anything except the vague blue glow. He takes two more steps, trying to remain as quiet as possible, and there he can see a large TV at the bottom of the stairs, stuck on the Stop screen and emanating a vibrant blue.

A loud sigh followed by another groan carries over from Frank’s right, louder now that he’s almost at the bottom of the stairs. He wants to call out again, but his mouth has gone dry and his tongue feels stuck. He takes the last three steps even slower before landing on soft carpet, and looks for the source of the noise.

From the light of the TV Frank can see a large, shapeless object on the ground with something lying on top of it, something alive. He can see the thing writhing, tossing back and forth. Frank takes a step forward and squints, trying to see by the dim light of the TV.

And then he gasps.

“Oh God,” Gerard moans. Frank can see him now, lying on the bed with his head thrown back and his hand down his pants. “ _Fuck_.”

Frank is frozen in place, hypnotized by the sight of Gerard jerking himself off. He watches Gerard toss his head back and forth, his hand moving quickly but still hidden from Frank’s view. He knows he shouldn’t just stand her watching, that he should make himself known and stop being such a creep, but he can’t help himself.

And then Gerard whispers, “Frankie,” in that broken, fucked-out voice Frank hasn’t heard in weeks, and that breaks the spell.

“Gee,” Frank says softly as he steps up beside the bed.

Gerard startles, his eyes flying open as he rips his hands out of his pants. “Frank?” His voice is gruff and he clears his throat quickly. “I- What?”

“You couldn’t wait for me to get here?” Frank asks teasingly.

Gerard smiles and scoots over so Frank can crawl into bed next to him. “I didn’t expect you to be here so soon. And then I was thinking about what we could do once you got here and, well...”

“I’m here now,” Frank reminds him. He places his hand on the bulge in Gerard’s pants and rubs it slowly. “You don’t have to imagine it anymore.”

“Fuck, Frank.” Gerard throws his head back against the pillows and grinds up into Frank’s palm. “Missed you so fuckin’ much.”

“You too. Fuck, I missed you, Gee.” He pulls Gerard into a kiss, their tongues mingling as Frank worms his way into Gerard’s pants. He closes his hand around the soft, warm heat of Gerard’s cock and strokes him slowly.

“Shit, I’m already close. I-  _God,_ it feels like it’s been forever,” Gerard says, panting.

“I know, I know.” Frank pulls him off more insistently then, giving him hard, sure strokes.

Gerard bucks into his hand and then groans loudly as he spills in Frank’s palm. Frank strokes him through it, only letting go when Gerard is lying boneless on the bed. Frank stares at Gerard’s blissed-out face, his eyes shut and a small smile playing on his lips. Without thinking about it, Frank leans down and kisses him.

Gerard opens his eyes when they part. “Here, let me-” he says as he pulls Frank to him, going straight for his belt. “Do you want...?”

“Yeah, yes, fuck.” Of fucking  _course_  Frank wants. Gerard gets his pants open and a hand on him in no time, stroking Frank to full hardness and then jerking him off quick and dirty and perfect. Frank comes hard, moaning into Gerard’s shoulder. 

They lie there, spent and breathing hard, until they finally come back to themselves.

“You’re amazing,” Gerard says. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Frank says, though he’s not sure how much he means it. He’s beyond grateful to be with Gerard again, but he kind of wishes he were anywhere else with Gerard than this creepy ass house with his creepy ass family. Which reminds him, “Are we doing the meeting later?”

Gerard stiffens beside him. “Yeah. I think around midnight, once everyone’s up and moving.”

Frank nods. His guts squirm with anxiety about meeting Gerard’s family. He knows it’s what they have to do if they’re going to move forward, but he really, really wishes they didn’t have to.

“It’ll be okay,” Gerard says, seemingly reading his mind. “My family will like you, I can feel it.”

“If you say so.”

Gerard nudges him with his shoulder. “I do say so. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Gerard pulls Frank closer, resting his chin on top of Frank’s head. Frank snuggles closer and closes his eyes, the dull blue of the TV fading away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me longer than a week between chapters to post. Still having trouble balancing work and hobbies. But anyway, here's healthy dose of fluff, smut, and info dump.

“Are you decent?” someone calls down to them.

Frank groans and turns his face into Gerard’s chest, not ready to be awake yet.

“Shut up, Mikes,” Gerard yells. Frank gives up on going back to sleep.

There’s a thundering procession of footsteps as Mikey comes down the stairs and stops at the foot of Gerard’s bed. Frank looks up to see Mikey staring down at them with his hands on his hips.

“It’s ten to midnight,” he says, “so you’d better come upstairs now.”

“We’ll come upstairs when we’re ready,” Gerard protests.

Frank sits up and starts trying to put his appearance back together. He can feel the way his hair is sticking up at all angles and none of his clothes seem to be on right.

Mikey’s already on his way out of the room. “Be ready soon, then,” he says.

Gerard sighs and sits up as well. “It’ll be fine,” he says, and Frank’s not sure who he’s trying to convince.

“What if they don’t like me?” Frank asks, his voice smaller than he means it to be.

“Frankie, I told you-”

“Yeah, but what if they  _don’t_? What happens then?” Frank looks up to see Gerard staring at him, his eyebrows drawn together.

Gerard frowns. “It would just make things inconvenient, more than anything, to not have their approval. But we’re Bonded, and there’s nothing they can do about that.”

Frank exhales slowly. “What if they really, really don’t like me?”

“They can’t hurt you without hurting me, remember? That’s one of the reasons the Bond is designed the way it is. Besides, this is my family we’re talking about. They would never do that to someone I trusted.”

“Okay,” Frank says, nodding.

Gerard gets out of bed and offers a hand to Frank. “Ready?”

“Ready,” he says, sliding his hand into Gerard’s.

They walk up the stairs together, moving slower than either of them usually would. Gerard leads them to the dining room where Mikey and three other people Frank doesn’t know except from the portraits in the entryway are seated around a large, ornate dining table. 

“Have a seat,” says the woman Frank recognizes as the one from the last in the line of paintings.

Gerard sits at the opposite end of the table from her, pulling Frank down to sit on his right.

“Good evening, Frank,” the woman says. “I am Donna, Gerard’s mother. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Frank nods. “Nice to meet you too,” he says, trying to sound sincere and not terrified.

“You know Michael, of course. Gerard’s father, Don, and grandmother, Elena, have also joined us for this meeting,” Donna explains. “Firstly, we must impress upon you both that a Vampire-Human Bond is incredibly serious. I have been informed that you know the details of the Bond, and that you still wish to remain Bonded to Gerard, but I must have your word that you intend to remain in this relationship and that you do not wish any harm on my son.”

“Of course,” Frank says without hesitation. “You have my word.”

“Good. Now, there is the issue of continuing the family line, as Gerard will be unable to do.”

“Mom-” Gerard starts.

“Luckily,” Donna cuts in, “Michael and I have spoken and he is willing to take on the role of heir instead. Gerard, you know what this means.”

Gerard clamps his mouth shut and nods stiffly. Frank makes a mental note to ask just exactly what Mikey being the heir instead of Gerard means for them.

Donna continues, “Lastly, I want to remind you two of how Bonds usually operate with regards to feeding-”

Gerard stands up then, nearly knocking his chair over, and Frank can see he’s shaking. “I will not use him as a blood bank,” Gerard says loudly.

Donna purses her lips. “I did not say you had to. However, in these kinds of relationships, the human traditionally-”

“I don’t  _care_  about tradition.”

“If I may,” says the woman to Donna’s left, Elena. “You have never been one to do what was expected of you, Gerard, and your choices have only brought us pride in your individuality and perseverance.” Frank notices Donna purse her lips at that, but Elena continues. “Do not mistake our concern for condescension. You have never followed tradition and none of us expect that you ever will. But we are a traditional family, and not following the  _rules_ , as it were, to inform you of what a situation like the one you have found yourself in usually entails, would go against everything we have been taught by our ancestors, century after century. We love you, Gerard, and we want you to do what you think is right, but we cannot let you run free without at least reminding you of what vampires have done for millennia before us.”

“I know,” Gerard says quietly. He sits back down and stares at the polished wood of the table. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, boy,” Don says, speaking for the first time. “We’re all very proud of the man you’re becoming, as Elena said.”

Frank feels as though this is too private a conversation for him to hear, but he knows he can’t just get up and leave.

“Regardless of the choices you make, you must inform Frank of  _every_  detail of the Bond, how it usually works, how you intend to use it, and so forth. He deserves to know,” Donna says.

“Yes,” Gerard agrees.

“I believe that will be all. If you would like to come out with us later, Gerard, we are meeting in the living room at three.”

The six of them rise from the table, and instantly the tension is broken. Frank gets the feeling that the Ways don’t often have serious family conversations, and he’d like to get to know them when they’re not busy chewing Gerard out.

Gerard says nothing as he and Frank head back down to the basement. Frank nearly starts a conversation with him a few times, but thinks better of it. Something about the set of Gerard’s jaw tells him Gerard isn’t ready to talk yet.

In Gerard’s room, Frank sits on Gerard’s bed while Gerard paces the floor at the foot of the bed. Aside from a few grumbling noises, Gerard remains silent for a good, long while. Frank patiently waits him out.

“You should know,” Gerard says finally. “I shouldn’t try to keep anything else a secret.” Gerard comes to a stop and faces Frank. He begins speaking in a clinical tone of voice that gives Frank chills. “When a vampire and a human are Bonded, the vampire is expected not to have to hunt anymore, because the vampire can safely feed from the human whenever necessary without killing the human. This keeps the human weak, so if they wanted to escape they would not be able to.”

Frank goes very still. He knows Gerard would never do that, as he stated very clearly at the meeting, but it still terrifies Frank to think about someone –  _anyone_  – having that kind of power over him.

Gerard sighs and grips the rung of the footboard, his head dropping down. “I’d never drink from you unless we both wanted it. I’ll never drink from you again if you’re not comfortable with that now. You’re free to leave whenever you want, Frank, but you should know that that kind of freedom has never been afforded to a human in your position.”

Frank nods, but Gerard’s head is still bowed. “Gerard,” he says, catching Gerard’s attention. “When you drank from me... I didn’t feel weakened. I felt stronger,  _freer_  than I ever have. I don’t know if that’s part of the experience-” Gerard shakes his head. “Oh.”

“That’s... unusual,” Gerard says. “Humans are supposed to feel dominated, helpless, distanced from themselves and what’s happening to them.”

Frank had certainly felt dominated, but not in a negative way, and not in a way that distracted him from the situation at hand. “I- It didn’t feel like that, for me. But if you... If you don’t feel comfortable drinking from me, if you feel you’d be taking advantage, I would never ask you to.”  _But I really, really want you to_ , he finishes in his head.

“You would still want me to?” Gerard asks, sounding surprised. His hair falls in his face making Frank want to lean forward and push it behind his hear. “Even with knowing how this usually works?”

“I don’t care about what’s  _usual_. You and I are not  _usual_. When you bit me, I felt more like me than I ever have. I felt-” Frank breaks off, not sure how to explain it. “I felt so connected to you. Like I was finally peeling back all those layers I hadn’t gotten under yet. Knowing what you were, seeing that side of you... there’s nothing like it, Gee.”

Gerard stares at Frank for a moment before climbing up on the bed, cupping Frank’s cheek and pressing their mouths together. “You-  _God_ , Frank. You’re so amazing.” Gerard kisses him again, hard, pushing Frank back against the pillows and crawling on top.

Frank holds onto Gerard’s sides, letting Gerard move him where he wants him. He opens his mouth for Gerard when he feels a tongue on his lips, and they kiss deeply while Gerard slides a knee between Frank’s thighs.

“Fuck, we should wait,” Gerard says, panting. “It’s only one. They’ll be gone in a few hours till nearly daybreak.”

“Okay.” Gerard seems ten steps ahead of him, and Frank is content to let him lead the way. He’s still trying to recover from Gerard jumping his bones and pinning him to the mattress.

Gerard groans, burying his face in Frank’s chest. “But I want you  _now_.”

Frank laughs breathlessly. “I’m right here. You’ve got me.”

Gerard groans again, and then lifts his head to Frank’s neck and kisses him there. “Want all of you,” Gerard says as he peppers kisses up Frank’s throat. “Want every inch.”

Frank grips Gerard’s shirt hard as his eyes roll back and his toes curl in his sneakers. Gerard nips lightly at his pulse point, fangs still safely tucked away. Frank can’t stop his hips from rolling up towards Gerard’s, grinding his thickening cock against Gerard’s thigh.

“Want- Fuck,” Frank says, writhing against the sheets and struggling for breath. “Want you to take me.”

Gerard growls and begins thrusting down against Frank, biting harder on his neck. Frank can feel the swell of Gerard’s erection pressing insistently into his hipbone. He wants to pause, get a hand in between them so he can undo Gerard’s pants and bring him off with his fingers or his mouth or  _something_ , but he can’t make himself stop even for a second.

Gradually, their pace increases until they’re thrusting frantically against each other. Gerard’s moans are muffled by the fabric of Frank’s t-shirt while Frank bites hard on his lower lip to keep from making too much noise. He remembers what Gerard said about his family being gone soon and now kind of wishes they  _had_  waited, but the feeling of Gerard’s body on his is way too perfect to have regrets.

Suddenly, Gerard shoves both his legs between Franks, lining up their cocks through layers of clothing, and then thrusts against Frank even harder. The pressure is nearly overwhelming, and Frank can’t do much more than lie there and take it. Gerard pulls back to look at Frank, his eyes blown wide and his mouth hanging open. Frank can’t imagine what he himself looks like, but it must do something for Gerard because he crushes his mouth to Frank’s and groans loudly as he comes. Frank thrusts up a few more times against Gerard’s rigid body and follows, shooting all over the inside of his boxers.

They breathe hard for a few moments before Gerard rolls off and collapses next to Frank. “God,” he says. Frank looks over to see him grinning from ear to ear. “You make me feel insatiable.”

“Good,” Frank replies, not letting on that he feels much the same way when Gerard’s around. “My goal is to ruin you for anyone else.”

Gerard’s smile dims. He looks at Frank, a tiny crease between his eyebrows. “You have, you know. Even if we weren’t Bonded, I’d never be with anyone but you.”

Frank feels as though the wind has been knocked out of him. “I-  _Gerard_.”

Hurriedly, Gerard sits up, and he starts making lots of hand gestures like he does when he’s nervous. “Just- You’re my best friend, Frankie. I never get tired of being around you. I miss you when you’re gone for five fucking minutes. And I felt like that even before we started, um, this.” Gerard motions awkwardly between the two of them. “And then for a while I didn’t want us to take things further- Well, I  _did_. I really did. But I knew that if that happened then we would be Bonded, and I didn’t want to put that on you. And I’m still sorry that I drank from you before you knew the consequences. But I don’t regret it. Not for a second.”

Frank exhales. “Me neither.” He feels like he should say more, but at the same time, Gerard said everything he feels, too.

Gerard gives him a little smile. “You wanna put on our pj’s and watch a scary movie?”

“ _Hell_  yes,” Frank says, grinning so hard it hurts.

They settle in for Scream on Gerard’s bed, Frank in a clean pair of boxers and Gerard in an old pair of sweatpants that Frank finds far too sexy given how worn out they are. As the movie goes on, they drift closer together, until Frank has his head on Gerard’s chest and is trying desperately to keep his eyes open. It’s okay, he tells himself, he’s seen this one before, so he can close his eyes and still picture what’s on the screen. Yeah, he can totally stay awake like this. No problem at all.

~

Frank wakes to hushed, but heated voices in the room. He finds himself alone in bed, Gerard’s body having been replaced by a large pillow. Vaguely, he can hear Gerard and someone else talking a few feet away. 

“Come  _on_ , Mikes. You keep saying you’ll stop going with them but you’ve never followed through. Just stay home tonight.”

“You know I can’t,” Mikey says. “Not now that I’m the heir. I can’t get away with not hunting like you could.”

“They would want you to do what you think is right, heir or not! You don’t have to do this. You know it’s wrong.”

“Just because it’s wrong doesn’t mean I have a choice. They can take the heir title away from me, you know. And then where would we be, Gee?”

Gerard sighs frustratedly. “Fine. Do what’s easy, then, and go kill some sad fuck who doesn’t know they won't see tomorrow. Go follow in Mom’s footsteps like a good son.”

“I’m not like them,” Mikey protests.

“Yeah?” Gerard says, and Frank can tell he’s sneering. “From here, I can’t see a difference.”

Mikey doesn’t respond. A few moments later, Frank hears the door at the top of the stairs slam shut. He rolls over as Gerard sighs heavily and sits down next to him.

“How much of that did you hear?” Gerard asks, looking down at his knees.

“Enough,” Frank says. He pauses, not sure how to approach the subject. “Gerard... Does your family really kill people?”

Gerard places his elbows on his thighs and puts his head in his hands. “Yes. To feed. Usually one person every few nights is enough for all of them. They’re merciful, if you could call it that. Lots of families take more than their share. The really nasty ones like to play with their food.”

Frank swallows hard, shaking off the images his mind supplies at that. “But you...?”

Gerard lifts his head. “The first time I hunted, I was five. Weak, by vampire standards, but more than strong enough to kill. It’s customary for the youngest to provide for the family on the first night they hunt. I-” Gerard chokes on his words. “I didn’t want to. I barely understood what was happening. There was a- a homeless woman. She was sleeping on a bench, they said she wouldn’t feel a thing.” Gerard breathes in deep, shudders. “They told me we couldn’t go home until I did it, so I finally bit her. I only drank a little, but then my parents were on her and she was dead before she knew it.” He pauses, swallows once. “Elena was the only one who comforted me. But she still wanted me to do it, for  _tradition_. I never hunted again, even when they told me I wouldn’t have to take the first bite. Elena would steal stores from local blood banks for me to drink instead. Now Mikey brings them to me at school.”

Frank moves quickly from one subject to another, sensing that Gerard doesn’t want to dwell on the memories of that first night. “But Mikey still hunts?”

“Yeah.” Gerard nods sadly. “He doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t want to anger my parents either. I thought he might stop going with them; he’s been talking about it for so long. But tonight... things changed.”

“He has more responsibility, because he’s the heir now,” Frank concludes.

Gerard nods. “Exactly. I was so young when I stopped hunting that they knew there was no hope I ever would. And then after Bert-” Gerard clears his throat awkwardly. “They thought I might still marry a woman. A vampire woman, specifically.” He shakes his head, smiling a little. “I was never meant for that.”

Frank wants to ask about Bert, but he knows that Gerard is vulnerable, and he’s already shared so much tonight. “I’m proud of you,” he says instead. Gerard looks at him confusedly. “For the choices you’ve made,” Frank clarifies. “For sticking with what you know is right. That’s really brave of you.”

Gerard tries to smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace. “It’s not really brave when the only other option is murdering people.”

Frank sits up and places his hands on either side of Gerard’s face, forcing Gerard to look at him. “Your actions are honorable, Gerard.” Looking in Gerard’s eyes, Frank’s heart swells. “I-” he cuts himself off, swallows hard. “You’re an incredible person, and I love you.”

Gerard’s face clears of all confusion and hurt. “Oh, Frankie.” All of a sudden, his lips are on Frank’s, kissing him softly, but insistently. “ _Frank_ ,” he says between kisses.

In a flash, Frank is under him again, Gerard pressing his body down into the mattress. Gerard kisses across Frank’s face and down his neck, and Frank can hear him mumbling as he goes, his words unintelligible. Frank’s about to ask what he’s saying when he catches it.

“I love you, I love you,” Gerard is repeating as he places kisses to every inch of Frank’s skin he can reach. 

Frank’s shirt is up and off him before he even sees Gerard reaching for the hem, and then Gerard is kissing down, down, down to his navel, still repeating those three words all the way. 

“Can I?” Gerard pauses to ask, his hand creeping up towards the growing bulge in Frank’s boxers.

Frank is naked before he even finishes nodding his assent. It hits him then that Gerard is moving faster than humanly possible, something Frank has never witnessed before. He knows that Gerard is exceptionally good at controlling his vampiric powers, even when his emotions flare, and Frank takes pride in the fact that  _he’s_  the one doing this, making Gerard lose it so completely.

Gerard settles between Frank’s thighs and lets his breath ghost over Frank’s cock, now almost fully hard without even having been touched. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Gerard says.

“Gee,” Frank says desperately. Gerard looks up at him, his mouth less than an inch from the head of Frank’s cock. “Will you- I want- Finger me?”

Gerard’s eyes go wide. “Really?”

Frank bites his lip and nods. He’d been worried about Gerard’s reaction, as they’ve never gone this far before, but Gerard just shuts his mouth and reaches for the bedside table, taking out a large bottle of lube. Frank eyes it suspiciously.

“What? A guy can’t have a little fun by himself? You’re not the only one who likes it up the ass, you know,” Gerard says cheekily.

“Shut up,” Frank replies, but he suddenly thinking about what it would be like if their positions were switched. Next time, he decides. He needs this too much right now, but definitely next time.

Gerard squirts some lube onto one palm and coats his fingers in it before setting the lube aside and moving back between Frank’s legs. “Are you sure?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Frank says, trying to relax.

Then, Gerard’s finger touches his hole, and Frank remembers he’s getting exactly what he wants. The first finger slides in slowly, but easily, the burn barely there, the pleasure of being filled steadily growing. This is the first time Frank’s been fingered by anyone other than himself, and it already feels so different to have Gerard’s long, thin fingers inside him instead of his own stubby ones.

When Gerard begins working his finger inside Frank, sparks shoot up his spine and he cries out. Gerard seems to interpret this as discomfort – though it’s really just the sheer intensity of it that’s driving Frank crazy – because he lowers his mouth onto Frank’s cock and sucks lightly on the head, adding to the pleasure.

“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” Frank says. “More. Gimme another,  _please_.”

Gerard pulls off Frank’s dick with a pop. “Are you-”

“ _Yes_ , I’m sure,” Frank cuts in. “Give me another finger.”

Gerard complies, pulling his forefinger out and coming back with two, working them in carefully until they’re both buried in Frank to the knuckle. Frank can feel the burn more now, but it’s not unpleasant. He grinds his hips down in time with the movement of Gerard’s hand, needing more already.

A few minutes later, Gerard adds a third finger, only after Frank begs him for it and Gerard asking if he’s sure about six times. Three of Gerard’s fingers is a lot, but Frank can take it, and soon he’s pushing back with all he’s got, helping Gerard slide his fingers in deeper ask well as push is cock farther into Gerard’s mouth when Gerard lowers himself back down.

It dawns on Frank then that if they keep going like this, he’s going to come. As much as he wants that, he wants something else even more. “Gee- Gerard, wait.” Gerard pauses immediately, his fingers stilling and his mouth pulling off Frank’s dick. “I need you. I need  _more_.” Frank stares down imploringly at Gerard, begging with his eyes.

“Do you want my pinky too?” Gerard asks, confused. “I can go harder if you-”

“No,” Frank says. “Please, I- Gerard, please fuck me.”

“Oh.” Gerard looks a bit shell shocked, like he never imagined Frank would ask him for such a thing. A second later, though, he kicks into action. “Right, okay,” he says, nodding. “Um. You’re ready, then?”

“ _Yes_ , fuck, come on.”

“Okay, okay.” Gerard carefully pulls his fingers out before reaching into the bedside table again. “Gotta make sure these aren’t expired...” he mumbles, staring at the back of a pack of condoms. “We’re good!”

Frank would laugh at Gerard’s enthusiasm if he weren’t positively aching with need. “Cool,” he says. “Then put one on and get the fuck over here.”

Gerard nods quickly and does as he’s told, ridding himself of his clothes and applying more lube once the condom is on. “Okay, all right. Um.” He leans over Frank, hovering a few inches away. “You want- Like this? Or...?”

Frank considers for a moment. Truth be told, he’d take Gerard any way he can get him, but given the choice, he decides he wants something a little more specific. “Lay down,” Frank says.

Frank blinks, and Gerard is on his back next to him, awaiting further instructions.

“I’m just gonna-” Frank throws one leg over Gerard’s hips and lifts up so he can hold himself open with one hand and direct Gerard’s cock with the other. “Okay,” he says, and lowers himself down. At first, he’s sure it won’t work, that his body will refuse to open itself to what he is positively  _dying_  for, but in this position, he’s in control and can push down as much as he needs until the head of Gerard’s cock pops inside. “Oh,” is all Frank can say.

“Jesus, Frank.” Gerard is staring up at him, his hands on Frank’s hips gripping lightly, like he’s unsure whether he’s allowed to touch. “You’re so- Fuck, you’re fucking beautiful like this.”

Frank blushes at the compliment, which is a little ridiculous given that Gerard’s  _cock_  is currently in his  _ass_  and that didn’t make him embarrassed at all. On top of that, Gerard probably looks more gorgeous than Frank ever could, his skin gleaming with sweat and his muscles taught with the effort of staying still, of letting Frank do as he pleases.

Frank takes mercy on him and slides down another inch, checking in with himself and finding that there’s no pain, just a slight discomfort at the stretch. He’s known for a while that Gerard is big, and it will certainly take work to get his body to the point that he can be fucked exactly as hard as he wants Gerard to, but at the moment he’s loose and relaxed. He’s ready for this.

Slowly but surely, Frank moves down until his ass hits Gerard’s hips. “ _God_ ,” Frank says, overwhelmed by how full he feels.

“Frank, you- This is- I've never-” Gerard has lost the ability to form sentences, apparently, and can’t do much more than speak random words while he squirms under Frank’s body, gripping Frank’s hips tighter now, like he’s trying to ground himself.

Frank lifts up minutely, and the drag of Gerard’s cock in him is incredible. He cries out, throwing his head back, and sinks down again. 

“Fuck,” Gerard says, sounding panicked. “Are you okay?”

Frank lowers his head to look at him. “I’m more than okay, motherfucker.” It’s hard to get all the words out with how hard he’s breathing, but he manages it. “This is fucking amazing.”

Gerard grins. The smile falls right off his face, though, when Frank lifts up again, and Gerard’s eyes literally roll back in his head. Gerard lets out a low groan that Frank hasn’t heard before, not even when he’s been sucking Gerard off for ten minutes, and he sure as fuck wants to hear it again.

Bracing himself, Frank slams down on Gerard’s cock, and the two of them moan in tandem. He’d been worried that it would hurt to go faster, but Gerard’s dick nudges that spot deep inside him that makes him see stars, and any discomfort he feels melts away.

“Gee, fuck, this is- God, so good.” Frank is panting even harder now, gearing himself up to pull off again, but before he can, Gerard grinds his hips up in a slow circle, and Frank’s head falls back as he moans. “Yeah, there, there, right fucking  _there_.” Gerard’s cock is keeping direct contact with his prostate, and if they keep going like this, Frank knows he won’t last much longer.

“Frank, you gotta- With me, come on,” Gerard pleads, lifting Frank’s hips up to help him,

Frank nods and tries to focus. “Yeah, yeah okay.” He lifts off, nearly all of Gerard’s cock leaving him, and then slides down just as Gerard pushes up. They moan again together, and each thrust after that is faster than the last until their bodies are moving together at a nearly frenzied speed.

“Frank, Frank, I can’t- I’m gonna-” Gerard is saying, his breaths fast and harsh.

“Do it,” Frank tells him. “Do it. Me too, fuck.” He wraps a hand around his cock where it’s bobbing, hard and red against his stomach. It takes maybe two strokes before Frank is shouting and coming all over the two of them, Gerard following him directly after. Frank can feel him pulsing into the condom inside of him, and that feeling alone is something he never wants to forget.

Frank collapses onto Gerard’s chest, Gerard’s cock slipping out of him. He gasps at the feeling of being empty after feeling full for so long, he’d gotten used to it. “Give me ten minutes,” Frank says, “and I’ll be ready to do that again.”

Gerard laughs. “That makes one of us. I think I’m gonna need a good, long nap before I can again. And maybe a drink.” Gerard freezes under Frank, and it takes a second for the weight of Gerard’s words to sink in.

“Oh,” Frank says, lifting his head to look at Gerard. “You want- um. From me?”

“No, no,” Gerard says quickly. “I have some stuff upstairs. I didn’t mean- I just- I shouldn’t have mentioned it in front of you is all.”

“Gee.” Frank rolls off Gerard to the side. “We’re  _Bonded_. You’re supposed to talk to me about everything, I think, especially vampire stuff.” Not to mention that Frank really  _wants_  to hear about everything. Especially the vampire stuff.

Gerard snorts a laugh and then moves away to deal with the condom. Frank doesn’t like it that he can’t see Gerard’s face, but he does take the opportunity to get a good look at Gerard’s ass.

“If you say so,” Gerard says, and Frank’s eyes dart away so as to not get caught ogling. Gerard returns to the bed and settles in beside Frank. “If anything ever makes you uncomfortable though, just tell me and I won’t mention it again.”

Frank nods. “Okay, but if I ever ask you to do anything that makes  _you_  uncomfortable, like to drink from me or something like that, you have to tell me.”

“Deal,” Gerard says. “But honestly, if you were offering, I- um,” he cuts himself off awkwardly and looks away.

“What?”

“I don’t think I could, uh, resist.”

“Oh.” Frank goes quiet for a second, and then his face splits into a grin. “Hell yeah,”

Gerard looks at him again, his brow furrowed.

“You think I taste good,” Frank taunts. “I am  _so_  using that to my advantage.”

“Oh my God.” Gerard puts a palm over his eyes in an incredibly endearing expression of frustration. “Of fucking course you taste good, Frankie. You’re a young, willing, relatively healthy, attractive guy.”

“I don’t know about the  _relatively healthy_  part, but I’m good on the rest,” Frank says, giggling. He can’t help it.Gerard thinks he _tastes good_ _._

Gerard slides his hand down off his face, still looking annoyed, but happy. “It doesn’t just feel good for you, you know. I didn’t know what it would be like, when I drank from you. It’d been so long... But then there were all these, like,  _feelings_  I’d never experienced before. Just complete euphoria. It was fucking incredible.”

Frank is looking at Gerard with concentration, noticing the way his mouth quirks a little differently when he’s trying to recall something, or how his eyes are soft and hooded, his whole body relaxed. On reflex, Frank leans in and kisses him.

Gerard is smiling when they part. “What was that for?”

“You’re cute, is all,” Frank says, and prides himself in the adorable blush he gets from Gerard in response. “If you’re gonna take a nap, better start now, fucker. I’m gonna need to do  _that_  again as soon as possible.” Gerard doesn’t seem to notice, but Frank hadn’t specified whether he meant the sex or the blood drinking on purpose. At the moment, he’s not sure which he wants to experience again more.

“Okay. You should probably sleep too,” Gerard says. “It’s after four.”

“Yeah, I will,” Frank says, his eyes already starting to feel heavy. He draws the covers up over them and snuggles closer to Gerard. “’Night, Gee. Don’t bite me in my sleep.”

Gerard snorts. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I sleep like the dead, remember?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm taking like a century between chapters. The end of this story is proving almost impossible to write, but it's getting there. I think this fic will be between 60 and 65k when it's done, and I have 54k written so far. Anyway, enjoy!

In the days that follow, Gerard drinks from Frank twice. In total, Frank spends five days with the Ways, and Gerard says he gets more than enough of Frank’s blood to satisfy him for that amount of time. Frank’s a little disappointed that he can’t convince Gerard to do it more often, but he also doesn’t want to push Gerard too far too fast.

On the morning he leaves Gerard’s house, they make sure that everyone else is asleep so that they don’t have to deal with Gerard’s family. Mikey still isn’t talking to him, and Frank feels bad for Gerard, but the few times he’d tried to bring it up, Gerard had sidestepped the conversation. Frank just hopes things don’t get worse before they go back to school  and Frank can see him again .

“Um,” Gerard says. They’re standing just behind the front door, Frank weighed down with his overstuffed backpack and Gerard with his hands jammed awkwardly into his pockets. “We should probably talk about, u h , your parents.”

Frank freezes. “What about them?”

“They have to know.  It could get dangerous if we keep going without their approval.  I thought it would be good for you to tell them now, or before school starts again , at least .  Now that  you’ve been here and met my family. I can- I can come meet your Mom again if you think that’d be good.”

Frank has absolutely no idea how his parents will take the fact that he’s not only dating another guy, but a guy that’s a fucking  _ vampire _  who  _ sucks his blood _ . “I- I  dunno , Gee. I’ll try to figure  something  out.”

Gerard nods. “I know it’s hard. And scary. But we should try not to keep it a secret much longer. Things could get messy.”

“Okay,” Frank agrees. There’s a lull where neither of them know s  what to say. “I’ll miss you,” Frank says eventually.

Gerard gets this sad smile on his face Frank wants to kiss away. “I’ll miss you too.”

“See you soon?”

“Yeah.” Gerard steps forward and kisses Frank softly. “See you soon.”

A few minutes later, Frank is out in the early morning light, walking  towards  his Mom’s car where it’s idling against the curb.

“Why’d I have to come pick you up so early again?” Linda says grumpily when he opens the door. “It’s ,  like, ass o’clock.”

“Oh, you know.” Frank smiles. He can’t help it. “Just  the time that works best.”

~

“Mom?”

Linda is in the kitchen, fixing up something or other for dinner that Frank knows will somehow be both  vegan and unfairly delicious . He’s standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

“Can I, um, talk to  you? ” he asks.

Frank’s Mom looks up from where she’s chopping veggies. “Sure. What’s up?’

Frank takes a few steps into the room, but stays a good distance away ,  staying out of Linda’s direct line of sight. “You know my roommate ,  Gerard?”

“Yeah, honey, what about him?”

Frank pauses for a moment until his Mom finishes chopping and sets the knife down, now moving on to frying rice. “We’re kind of... together.” It seems like the understatement of the century, but it’s all Frank can bring himself to say.

“Together?” Linda asks, not missing  a  beat. “You mean he’s your boyfriend?”

Frank nearly falls over. “Um. Yeah. Exactly like that.”

“Good for you, honey.” The rice sizzles in the pan as Linda stirs it. “Is it going well?”

Frank lets out a long breath, his entire body relaxing. She doesn’t care. She’s cool with it. One less thing to worry about. He steps towards the kitchen table and practically melts into the seat nearest  to  him.

“Yeah, it’s good. It’s gotten a little bit, uh, serious.”

That catches Linda’s attention. She looks at him with raised eyebrows as she continues working on the rice. “Oh? How serious exactly?”

Frank has absolutely no idea how to broach the topic of  it  being the Bonded kind of serious. “Well, we, um-” 

“Nope, never mind,” Linda cuts in. “I don’t want to know that. Do not tell me. Just be safe, okay?”

Frank flushes. “No, Mom, I wasn’t going to say  _ that _ . We’re- um.” He pauses, taking in a breath. “We’re, like, Bonded. Kind of.”

Linda goes very still. “What do you mean, Bonded?”

“Gerard is, um. You’re not going to believe me, but he’s kind of a vampire?”

Frank’s Mom shuts off the burner and turns to face him. This is it, Frank thinks, I’m done for . S he’s about to cart  me  off to a nice padded cell.

“You’re Bonded,”  Linda  says instead. “As in a vampire-human Bond.”

Frank’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “How do you know about that?”

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Frank.” Linda puts a hand to her forehead in a look of utter exasperation. “This is just my luck.”

“Wait, Mom, hold the phone. How the hell do you know about vampires?”

“Language,” Linda chastises him. She moves to sit at the table across from Frank and levels him with her most serious look; the I Have Something  To  Tell You That Is Important For Your Wellbeing look. “Do you know where your father is right now, Frank?”

“Yeah, Romania or whatever. On business.”

“And what kind of business do you think he might have in the area that has historically been called Transylvania?”

Frank blinks. “You don’t mean...”

“We tried  _ so hard _ , Frank, your entire life to keep this from you. To keep you  _ safe _ .” Linda  purses  her lips. “But it would be just like you to go and seek out the danger for yourself.”

“Gerard’s not dangerous,” Frank protests.

“He might not be, but many vampires are. And if you’re Bonded to one, that means you’re in a very precarious situation.” Linda sighs. “Your father has dealt with  a few  cases like this, where a human is so blinded by the Bond that they don’t understand they’re being taken advantage of.”

“Mom,” Frank says ,  ignoring the comments about Gerard taking advantage of him somehow .  “Are you telling me that Dad  _ hunts vampires _ ?”

Linda nods wearily. “It’s not like it is in the movies, mind you. It’s a lot more politics and persuasion than wooden stakes or crossbows. Though there  _ are  _ people that do that. Vampire hit men, of a sort. But, in general, your Dad’s job is n’t  violent. His main task is to keep vampires... in check.”

“So ,  I’m guessing you don’t approve, then.”

“Listen, honey, Gerard seems like a nice guy, but you can’t ask me not to be worried. He’s a powerful, inhuman creature who could hurt you without even trying.”

“Gerard wouldn’t do that,” Frank cuts in sharply.

“You can’t know that until it’s too late.” Linda gives Frank a pitying look, and it  makes  his insides feel hot and irritated. “I understand that you care about him, but for your own safety you need to break the Bond.”

Frank grips the edge of the table hard,  feeling it bite into his palm. “And kill him? That’s what you want? That’s your solution to this?” He’s trying to keep his anger in check but it’s really, really not working. “You know  _ nothing _  about Gerard and you’re condemning him to death.” Frank gets up  from the table, feeling sick to his stomach. 

“Frank, where are you going? We need to talk about this.”

“I’m done talking,” Frank says, already on his way out of the kitchen. “And I don’t want to hear anything else you have to say.”

~

The floor of Frank’s room will probably have tread marks in it by the time he’s done pacing. He’s tried calling Gerard about ten times already, but it’s early and he knows everyone at the house is still asleep. He needs someone to  _ talk  _ about this with or he’s going to explode.

So, his absent father happens to be a vampire hunter.  Or vampire keep-in-check- er . Whatever.  So, his boyfriend happens to  _ be  _ a vampire. So, he’s completely and totally fucked. When did his life turn into a shitty made-for-TV horror movie?

He’s about to start flinging stuff at the walls in frustration when the phone rings. He races out to the hallway before his Mom can get it and picks up the rec ei ver.

“Hello?” he answers immediately.

“Frankie? I saw you called. Is everything okay?”

Frank breathes a sigh of relief. Gerard is still  t here. He’s safe. For now.

“No, Gee. Everything is not okay. I have- There's something I  gotta  tell you.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“It’s- Fuck. Okay.  Hold on.” Frank pulls the phone cord down the hall to his room, stretching it as far as it’ll go and closing the door. “ So, I told my Mom about us. And about you.”

Frank hears Gerard suck in a breath. “Did she believe you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s the thing, Gee. She  _ knew _ . Like, not about you,  specifically,  but about vampires. She knew they exist. She knew what it meant that we’re Bonded.”

Gerard pauses. “How?” he says, an edge in his voice, verging on fear.

“She told me...” Frank takes a deep breath. “She told me about my Dad, what he does for a living. Gee, he’s a vampire  hunter .”

Gerard is silent for a long time, and then, “W hich kind?”

Frank furrows his brow. “Um, she said it’s not the kind with wooden stakes and crossbows.”

“A liaison, then?”

Frank shrugs, though he know s  Gerard can’t see  it . “I guess.”

“All right.” Gerard exhales. “ We really do have the worst luck, don’t we?”

Frank laughs, but it’s s trained . “I guess we do.” Neither of them  say s  anything for a while, until Frank finally asks, “What do we do?”

Gerard sighs. “What did your Mom say?”

Frank cringes. “Do you really want to know?”

“That bad, huh? I mean, I can’t blame her, really. Vampire  liaisons  usually only deal with the worst vamps, the ones who hunt for sport or use their pow er  to take over whole populations of humans. She has the right to be worried.”

“But not when it’s  _ you _ ,” Frank protests.

“It’ll be okay, Frankie,” Gerard assures him. “My family is in good standing with hunters. The Ways are old as fuck and have never shed more blood than necessary. Try to talk to your Mom, and if you want you can always come stay here again.”

Frank shivers as the prospect of confronting Gerard’s family for a second time, but it might be better than facing his Mom, as sad as that is. Thinking of the Ways reminds Frank that Gerard hasn’t told him much of anything about his home life since Frank  saw  it himself, always skirting around the issue and promising that he’s fine.

“What about you? How are you doing over there?” Frank asks.

“It’s... okay,” Gerard says. “I think Mikey’s coming around,  but  he definitely hasn’t forgiven me yet. My Mom is disappointed in me, I know that, but it’s nothing new. I’ll be fine.”

There it was again,  _ fine _ . “Gee, if it’s not fine, I want to help.”

“Don’t worry about me, Frankie.”

Frank smiles sadly to himself. “Not a chance.” Gerard chuckles, the sound ringing hollow down the line, and the two of them fall silent. “I miss you,” Frank says eventually.

“I miss you, too.”

“Keep me updated on how things are there.”

“Ditto. Call me again soon, Frankie.”

“Yeah. Hey, Gerard?”

“Yeah?”

Frank pauses, scuff ing  his toe against the carpet. “I love you.”

“ I love you  too.”

~

Frank manages to avoid his Mom for nearly twenty-four hours, only coming out of his room to go to the bathroom and sneak some  food  from the kitchen when he knows she’ll be asleep. In the fridge, he  finds a  facon , lettuce, and tomato sandwich  on a plate, obviously made for him by his Mom earlier. He smiles just a little.

The following afternoon, Frank is  lying  in bed, trying to figure out how to convince his family that Gerard isn’t like the vampires his Dad apparently deals with, when he hears his Mom’s voice from downstairs.

As quietly as possible, Frank opens the door to his room and peers around it, straining his ears to hear whatever his Mom is saying. It sounds pretty one-sided, so she must be on the phone.

“I don’t have to tell you how serious this is,” Linda is saying. “We have no idea if he’s-”

She pauses, and Frank can faintly here the tinny sound of someone talking on the other end.

“Yes, I  _ know _  that, Frank,” she says, and Frank sucks in a breath. She’s talking to his Dad. About him, and about Gerard.

Frank closes his door and leans his back against it. Slowly, he slides to the floor. For some reason, he didn’t think  she’d tell him , or at least not yet. He thought maybe there’d be a way to get through to her, make her see that Gerard is different, that she doesn’t have to worry.  His Mom listens to him , sometimes. But even when he’s been around, Frank’s Dad doesn’t seem to care what Frank has to say. If he’s convinced all vampires are dangerous, then that’s it. Frank can’t see Gerard ever again, if  his Dad  has anything to say about it.

Frank  folds his arms on top of his bent  knees and buries his head in them, trying to ignore the world. For a few months there, Gerard felt like the first solid thing he’d ever had in his life, the first person who wouldn’t leave or choose someone else .  And now he has to choose between obeying his parents and being with Gerard. When one means the end of Gerard’s life, it’s not a hard decision, but it still sucks.

Suddenly, there’s a knock at Frank’s door. Frank groans and gets to his feet, knowing that his Mom will just keep knocking if he doesn’t open the door.

“Yeah?” he says, swinging the door open.

“I just got off the phone with your father,” Linda says .  Frank folds his arms and leans against the doorframe, making a point to not look surprised. “He’s on his way here.”

“ _ What _ ?” Frank hasn’t seen his Dad in close to a year now. He can’t possibly come back on such short notice.

“This is a very big deal, Frank. He calmed down a bit when I told him Gerard is a Way, but he still-”

“Wait,” Frank cuts in, “he knows about the Ways?”

“Yes, Frank, your father does happen to know about the vampire families closest to where he decided to raise his child,” Linda says.

He didn’t do much of the raising, Frank thinks, but says nothing.

“He’ll be here  tomorrow evening ,” his Mom continues. “You are not to leave the house until then-”

“Aw, come on! What am I, a child?”

“Yes!” Linda says, exasperated. “You are my child and I will not let you put yourself in danger!”

“I’m not  _ in  _ any danger!” Frank cards both hands through his hair, trying not to freak out. “Why don’t you  _ trust  _ me?”

Linda stops short at that, and just looks at him for a moment. Frank lowers his arms to his sides and shakes his head.

“You’ve met him once.  _ Once _ . And you want me to kill him.”

His Mom objects, saying, “Gerard knew what he was getting into with you. It’s his fault you’re Bonded, Frank.”

“It’s just as much mine! He told me about the Bond, he explained it to me. I  _ want  _ to be Bonded to him.”

Linda sighs, casting her eyes down to the floor. “I don’t want to fight with you. If you really want to leave, I won’t stop you, but-” She looks up. Her eyes look teary. “Honestly, I would rather you have him come here, if you’re going to see him. Just so I know where you are and that you’re okay.”

Frank nods, considering. “I don’t think he’d want to be here when Dad is, but I’ll ask.” He pauses for a second, his shoulders drooping as some of the anger rolls off him. “Thank you.”

His Mom gives him a sad smile before leaving him alone once more.

~

“You have such a nice house, Mrs.  Iero ,” Gerard says. He’s freaking the fuck out, Frank can tell, but he’s doing an okay job at hiding it.

“Thank you, Gerard.” Linda places a few glasses of water in front of them as they sit around the dining table. Gerard takes a few big gulps of his drink before setting the glass back down a little too  clumsily , the glass knocking loudly against the wood. “So, what is it that you’re studying again?”

Frank smiles at Gerard as he launches into a spiel about his Night Mediums program, how he designed it himself and he’s happy with the work he’s done so far. To Frank’s surprise, his Mom listens eagerly, nodding and occasionally asking questions. 

After a while, the conversation turns to other  small talk , and then Linda rises from the table. “Are either of you boys hungry?”

Gerard looks at Frank expectantly, and Frank realizes he’s the only  boy here  who actually  _ eats _ . Linda seems to catch on, too, and Frank watches her eyes widen.

“Or, um. Something else to drink?” She asks, her voice a little shrill. She turns to the fridge. “ We  have-”

“Mom,” Frank interrupts. “It’s okay. I’m not hungry. And you’re good, right?” he asks Gerard. Gerard nods eagerly, probably trying to put the whole conversation behind them. “We’re just  gonna  go to my room, if that’s okay.”

Linda visibly  relaxes. “All right, that’s- Yes. But come down in a little while, okay?”

“Sure.”

Frank leads Gerard out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards his bedroom. He actually took care to clean it up some when Gerard agreed to come visit. When he opens the door, it looks downright  organized .

Gerard plops down on Frank’s bed and lets out a long breath. “That was a disaster,” he says.

“No!” Frank quickly shuts the door and moves to sit next to him. “She likes you, I promise. She just... doesn’t know how to navigate this thing yet. Neither do I, really.”

Gerard chuckles sadly. “Me neither. Are you  _ sure  _ she likes me and doesn’t want me to die?”

“Gerard, you’re not going to die,  no matter how she feels about you . And  _ yes _ , she  does like you . I have good taste.”

Gerard laughs, genuine and light-hearted this time. “Do you now?”

“That’s right.” Frank can’t stop the grin that’s creeping onto his face. It’s just so  _ good  _ to be with Gerard again. “I know how to pick ‘ em .”

Gerard smiles back, and then his eyes drop to Frank’s lips. 

He’s not sure who moves first, but the next thing Frank knows, he’s got a mouthful of Gerard and a fistful of his hair. Gerard sweeps his tongue against Frank’s and Frank  whimpers  at the back of his throat, clutching Gerard tighter.

“I’ve fucking missed you,” Gerard says when they part.

“Yeah,” Frank says, thinking about how it’s only been a few days and yet it feels like a lifetime. “Yeah, me too.”

Gerard closes his eyes and presses his forehead to Frank’s. “It’s starting,” he says.

“What?” Frank keeps his eyes open, trying to memorize the freckles on Gerard’s face, the way his eyelashes dust his pale skin.

“It hurts already. Being away from you, even for a little while.” Gerard breathes out slowly and pulls back, looks into Frank’s eyes deeply. “I can’t be without you.”

Frank’s not sure if it’s because of the Bond or just being completely gone over Gerard, but he feels the same.

“Stay here tonight,” Frank offers. “It’ll be okay. I won’t let them hurt yo u, I promise .”

Gerard smiles a little. “You don’t have to worry about me, Frankie. Unless your Dad still keeps wooden stakes up his sleeve.”

“You never know.” Frank tries to make it a joke, but it doesn’t come out right, and he ends up just staring at Gerard sadly, lost.

“I’ll stay,” Gerard promises. “For tonight, I’ll stay.”

~

Gerard doesn’t participate in the main part of dinner that is eating, but he still sits with Frank and his Mom, chatting and drinking water. Frank picks at his  spaghetti , too nervous to have any kind of appetite.

After dinner, Frank tells Gerard to go ahead to his room, that he’ll be there in a minute, and then takes a deep breath, preparing himself.

“Mom?” he asks to her back.

She busies herself boxing up the leftovers. “Yeah, Frank?”

“Um. I was hoping... Can Gerard stay here tonight?” Frank watches Linda freeze, and he rushes to explain. “It would just be one night, and I can sleep on the floor, or whatever. He just doesn’t want to go home yet.”

Slowly, Linda turns around, a  Tupperware  filled with pasta in one hand. Frank can’t bring himself to meet her eyes.

“Frank.” She sighs and sets the box down. “He’s a nice boy. I like him, I do. And I don’t think he’s the type to turn you right under my nose.” Frank shakes his head  vehemently . “Just- Please be careful?”

Frank wrinkles his nose. “Is this you giving me the sex talk?”

Linda laughs, breaking the tension. “No, I just mean... He’s strong, stronger than you can know. Your father told me the Ways have always been a powerful line. I don’t think he’d hurt you on purpose, but he could. A high-five, a hug, anything.”

“He knows how to control himself,” Frank counters. “I’ve been living with him for months, Mom. I know how he is around humans, around me.”

Linda nods. “All right. Just as long as you know.”

Frank nods back, and then waits. “So... is that a yes?”

“Yes, Frank. Gerard can stay the night.”

“Yes!” Frank gives into the urge to punch his fist in the air. “Thanks, Mom!” He gives her a quick hug that she almost doesn’t have time to return, and then heads off to his room. “Goodnight!”

When he opens the door to his room, Gerard is peering at Frank’s bookshelf, but he turns around at the sound of the door.

“How did it go?”

Frank can’t wipe the grin off his face. “You can stay the night,” he says, closing the door behind him. “I said I could sleep on the floor, but...” He slides his arms around Gerard’s middle. “I think we’ll skip that one.”

Gerard’s eyes darken a little. “Think you can be quiet enough?”

“Oh.” He’d kind of been kidding, but if Gerard’s down, he definitely is, too. “Here, let me-” Frank pulls out of Gerard’s arms and pops a CD into the player. He nods his head along to Green Day and smiles at Gerard. “Her  bedroom’s  on the other side of the house, anyway.”

“Good,” Gerard says. He sits down on Frank’s bed and pats his lap.

Frank laughs and moves to straddle Gerard’s thighs, resting his  hands on  Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard brings his hands up to Frank’s lower back, just above his ass, and presses his nose underneath Frank’s chin, breathing him in.

“God, you always smell so fucking good,” Gerard says.

Frank’s pretty sure he just smells like Old Spice bodywash and hair gel, but he’ll take it.  Suddenly , he feels Gerard’s teeth – no, his  _ fangs –  _ against his neck. “Shit, Gee,” he says, exposing his throat to Gerard. He should probably be  concerned  about just how much the possibility of Gerard biting him turns him on, but he’s too far gone at the moment.

“Fuck.” Gerard presses a kiss to Frank’s throat, his fangs sliding harmlessly against the skin. “I’m not- I won’t do it  unless  you want me to. I just-” He takes another deep breath. “Haven’t had anything all day, and you’re...”

Frank swallows hard. “Do it,” he says,  holding his breath. Gerard goes perfectly still, but Frank can feel his hard cock between them, the way his fangs are poised perfectly over his pulse point. “Bite me. Please.”

Gerard lets out a sound that's almost a  growl, and then his teeth are sinking into Frank’s throat. Frank cries out, probably too loud even with Billie Joe singing through the speakers, but it feels too fucking good for him to care. His dick instantly goes all the way hard, and the feeling of pleasure washes over him in waves as Gerard drinks from his neck.

“Oh, God.” Frank shuts his mouth to stop himself making any more noise, but he can’t help grinding down against Gerard, searching for any kind of friction he can get.

Gerard pulls back, licking over the wounds to help them heal. “Frankie,” he breathes out, and before Frank knows it, he’s on his back on the bed with Gerard spread out on top of him.

And then Gerard is kissing him, pushing his tongue into Frank’s mouth and it tastes like blood but Frank doesn’t  _ care.  _ It’s so fucking hot he can’t stand it. He pushes his hips up against Gerard, his sneakers sliding on the bedspread, and he can’t believe the two of them are still fully clothed.

As if reading is mind (and for a second Frank wonders if  Gerard really can do that ), Gerard sits up and pulls his t-shirt over his head. Frank runs his hands over Gerard’s chest, happy to have more skin to touch. 

“You too,” Gerard says, tugging  at the hem of Frank’s shirt. The two of them pull it over Frank’s head, and then Gerard’s ducking his head to tease Frank’s nipples.

“Oh, fuck.” Frank slams his head back against the pillows, writhing under Gerard’s touch.

Gerard laves at one nipple, then moves to the other, keeping his eyes trained on Frank’s as he goes. “God, I  wanna  fuck you.”

Frank takes in a sharp breath. He thinks about his Mom, hopefully in her bedroom already, and about the music blasting from the stereo. He thinks about how even  with  those things, they really,  _ really  _ shouldn’t. “Please,” he says anyway.

Gerard groans and rests his forehead against Frank’s chest. “I fucking love you, you know that?”

Frank barks a laugh. “You love me because I put out?”

“There are other reasons,” Gerard says, giving Frank a sly grin. “But yes.”

Frank smiles back and starts undoing his fly before Gerard can say anything else. Gerard reaches between them to help, but only really manages to get their hands tangled together.

“These are my pants,” Frank says. “Get your own.”

Gerard laughs and reaches for his own fly, tugging his jeans and boxers down as soon as he’s gotten them unfastened. He slides off  Frank  to get his shoes and pants off, and Frank takes the opportunity to do the same. When Gerard rolls back on top of Frank, they’re both naked, and Frank hisses as their cocks slide together.

“Fuck, okay.” Gerard breathes heavily on top of him. “You got lube?”

Frank rolls his eyes and reaches over to the nightstand. “Do I have lube, he wants to know,” he mutters.

Gerard is laughing at him, taking the bottle and slicking up his fingers. “I just wanted to make sure. Could always use my tongue instead.”

“Shit.” Frank didn’t know people actually did that, except in porn, but as dirty as it sounds, he wants to try it. Fuck, he wants to try it  _ because  _ it sounds so dirty. “Just- Fucking put your fingers in me,  dickface .”

Gerard laughs again, that high pitched giggle Frank loves so much, and then he’s circling Frank’s hole with one lubed finger and pushing in.

“Oh, fuck  fuck fuck ,” Frank chants, bearing down on Gerard’s hand and circling his hips. “God, your  _ fingers _ .”

“Yeah?” Gerard sounds absolutely wrecked. He pushes his finger into the  knuckle, giving Frank a moment to adjust before pulling it almost all the way out and pushing in again, with two fingers this time.

Frank throws his head back and fists his hands in the sheets. “Feels so fuckin’ good,” he says. “I wanted –  _ ahh –  _ I wanted to do this to you, after you-” Frank breaks off on a moan when Gerard finds his prostate.

“You want to fuck me?” Gerard asks, his breath hot against the skin of Frank’s thigh.

“Yeah,” Frank says, forcing his eyes open so he can look down at Gerard. “When you said you liked it.”

Gerard grins, still pumping his fingers in and out of Frank. “Can’t say I do, because I’ve never tried it. But we can, if you want. Someday.”

Frank nods, leaning his head back again. “Someday, yeah.  _ Shit _ .” Frank begs Gerard for more, and Gerard complies, pushing a third finger into Frank. “Oh, motherfucking shit fuck.”

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Gerard requests, sound ing  really fucking far gone already.

“I-” Frank starts, and the moans again. “I’m ready. Fuck.”

Gerard pulls his fingers out of Frank and Frank hisses at the loss. “Okay, okay, okay,” Gerard is muttering to himself as he slides on a condom and then hovers over Frank. “You good?”

“Wait, I think I want- Let me turn over.”

“Oh,” Gerard says. Frank can’t read the look on his face.

“That okay?”

Gerard nods vigorously. “Yeah, yeah. That’s just, um. Really hot.”

Frank laughs disbelievingly and rolls underneath Gerard, then rising onto his knees and gripping the headboard with one hand. He adjusts his stance, widening his legs and sinking a little lower on the mattress.

Gerard exhales. “Wow.” He runs a hand over Frank’s ass and up his back, stopping with a hand against the  nape  of Frank’s neck. “Okay. All right.”

Frank laughs again. “Are you doing okay back there?”

“’M good, ‘m good.” 

And then Gerard is pushing in, and Frank pushes back against him, fighting past the initial discomfort and searching for that glorious feeling of fullness. Gerard slides in, slow but steady, and finally his hips hit Frank’s ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Gerard says.

“Yeah. Shit.” It feels like Gerard can get in deeper this way, press against him completely differently than when they’re face to face. “Move, come on,” Frank says.

“Okay.” Gerard starts thrusting, cautiously at first, and when Frank asks for more, he complies. Frank pushes the rhythm faster and faster until Gerard’s hips are s n apping against Frank’s, and Frank is pushing back with just as much force, meeting Gerard on every thrust. “Oh God, Frank. So fuckin’ good, baby.”

Frank grins. “Yeah, it’s-  _ oh _ .” Gerard changes the angle minutely, and suddenly the head of his dick is hitting Frank’s prostate spot on. From there on out, all Frank can do is moan and form half pleas for more, even though he’s not sure how much more he could possibly take.

Gerard leans forward, painting himself over Frank’s back and shoving his face into Frank’s hair. “God, you feel so fucking good.”

“Gerard.” Frank is  unbearably  close, stroking himself and shoving his hips back against Gerard. He just needs a little bit more. “Gerard, bite  me again .”

Gerard’s hips stutter as he says it, and that lets Frank know that for all Gerard’s talk about not wanting to bite Frank more than necessary, he thinks the idea is fucking hot, too.

“Fuck, Frankie. You sure?” Gerard is panting against Frank’s neck, his hot breath coming in harsh puffs. Frank can  feel the graze of Gerard’s fangs against his neck. He hadn’t realized they were already out.

“Yeah. Please.”

That’s all Gerard needs, and the next thing Frank knows, there’s a sudden pain in the back of his neck and then he’s overcome with pleasure. He practically yells, not caring who the fuck hears him, and shoots all over the sheets.

Gerard is already licking the wound by the time Frank comes back to himself, and he can still feel Gerard inside him, hard  but  barely thrusting.

“You didn’t come,” Frank notes.

Gerard rests his forehead against the nape of Frank’s neck. “ Yeah.  Didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“It’s okay. You can keep going.”

Frank feels Gerard nod against his neck, and then he’s pulling away from Frank and digging both hands into Frank’s hips. He fucks Frank hard, and each thrust sends confusing little  _ zings  _ up Frank’s spine, his dick caught between going soft and getting hard again.

Gerard groans. “You feel so good. Could do this for hours.”

“Hours?” Frank says with a laugh. “Must not feel  _ that  _ good.”

“It’s the blood,” Gerard explains, still pounding Frank fast and hard. “Gives me stamina. This kind of stamina  included , apparently.”

Fuck, Frank thinks. He’s not sure how this became his life, but he fucking loves it. At least in this moment.

Gerard keeps fucking him, hard and fast and deep. After a few more minutes, Frank lets go of the headboard and lowers his chest to the bed, keeping his hips turned up. Gerard’s fingers dig into Frank’s hips harder.

“Shit,” Gerard breathes. “God, you’re fucking hot.”

Frank smiles against his pillow. He starts pushing his hips back against Gerard again, trying to spur Gerard on. Gerard slams forward, and Frank’s dick starts taking interest again, slowly getting hard.

Another minute of Gerard’s  relentless thrusts and Frank’s cock is fully hard again. He moans into the pillow, feeling Gerard’s hands pull his hips back and bring them together over and over again.

“Can I- Oh God.” Gerard takes one hand and moves it back up to Frank neck. “ Wanna  hear you. Can I pull your hair?”

Frank moans again. “Yes.”

Gerard’s fingers wind into Frank’s hair, and once he’s got a decent hold, he tugs. Hard.

Frank cries out as his neck is tipped back towards his shoulder blades. He didn’t know he was much into pain but, fuck.  Apparently,  he is.

“ Fuck ,  _ Gerard _ ,” Frank says on another moan.

“Frank.” Gerard’s thrusts begin to lose their rhythm, coming unevenly. “Fuck, I’m  gonna  come.”

“Yeah. Please.  Wanna  feel you.”

Gerard slams forward once more, and then stills. He lets out a  guttural  groan that makes Frank shiver. Finally, he releases Frank’s hair and carefully pulls out.

Frank collapses on the bed but quickly rolls over, fisting his cock and chasing his second orgasm. Gerard turns back from dealing with the condom and stares dumbly at Frank for a moment.

“You-” Gerard swallows. “I didn’t know you were hard again. Fuck.”

Frank watches Gerard lick his lips, and moans, his eyes sliding shut as he tips his head back against the pillow.

“Here I’ll-” And then Gerard is there, moving Frank’s hand and replacing it with his own. 

Frank opens his eyes just in time to watch Gerard slide three fingers back inside him, and then his mouth covers Frank’s cock, sinking down to meet his fist. Frank throws his head back again, his mouth dropping wide open.

“Yeah, yeah, like that. Fuck, Gee,  gonna  make me lose it.”

Gerard sucks hard at the head of Frank’s cock, jerking him off as fast as he can with his left hand and rubbing over Frank’s prostate with his right. Little circles, right on that spot, driving Frank fucking crazy.

“ _ Gerard _ ,” Frank says as he tips over the edge, coming hard down Gerard’s throat. “Oh God, oh God,  _ fuck _ .”

With his eyes closed, all Frank knows is that Gerard pulls off him and shuts off the CD player that had started playing the Green Day album again from the beginning,  then pulls Frank  into his arms. Frank folds himself against Gerard’s chest, breathing like he’s just run a marathon. It takes a few minutes, but he’s finally able to put himself back together.

“That was...” Frank starts. He pulls back to look at Gerard’s face, a gorgeous, blissed-out smile greeting him. “I mean, I haven’t fucked anyone else, but I’m pretty sure you’ve got them all beat, anyway.”

Gerard lets out a giddy laugh. “You’re no one-trick pony yourself.”

“God,” Frank says, giggling. “ _ One-trick pony _ , who says that?”

“Shut up,” Gerard pulls Frank in again, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

Frank grins against Gerard’s chest. “Not a chance.”

~

A while later, Frank wakes to a knock at his door. He looks around wildly, realizing that both he and Gerard are still completely naked, in his room at his Mom’s house where she  al most certainly heard them fucking.

“Just a second!” Frank calls.

Gerard groans and scrunches his face up. Frank soothes him, whispering that he can keep sleeping while he slides out of Gerard’s arms and wraps him up in the comforter that had fallen on the floor. He then scrambles to shove their  discarded  clothes under his bed and find a t-shirt and sweats to pull on.

“Yeah?” he says as he opens the door.

Linda looks back at him with concern. “I just got back. Are you two doing okay?”

“Just got back?” Frank asks in confusion.

“Bridge night,” she explains. “It was at Melissa’s house this week.”

“Oh. Right.” Internally, Frank breathes a massive sigh of relief that his Mom missed at least the majority of the moans  emanating  from his bedroom. “Yeah, we’re fine.”

“Okay.” Linda pauses, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “Your father will be here around eleven tomorrow. Gerard is welcome to stay and meet him, but I understand if he wants to go home.”

Frank nods. “I’ll let him know.”

“All right. Goodnight, Frank.”

“Goodnight.” Frank closes the door and leans against it, overcome with relief. 

“ Everything  okay?” comes Gerard’s groggy voice.

Frank climbs under the covers with him. “Yeah. My Mom was out all night.”

“Mm, good.” Gerard pulls Frank to him. “Why are you wearing clothes? You should never wear clothes.”

Frank laughs quietly. “Unfortunately, I do have to sometimes. But I’ll take them off. Just for you.” He wiggles in Gerard’s arms, sliding his sweatpants down and off his legs.

“’Kay,” Gerard says, sounding mostly asleep again.

Frank finally manages to get his shirt off, dropping it over the side of the bed. He curls tight into Gerard’s body and closes his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that bit of angst at the end...
> 
> Edit: Sorry for the weird spaces and stuff. Not sure what's going on with my formatting.

Frank Iero Senior levels Gerard with a merciless look. Frank is sitting beside him, holding his hand under the kitchen table and flitting his eyes between Gerard’s nervous face and his Dad’s serious one. Linda stands behind Frank’s Dad, awkwardly leaning against the counter. 

“So, Gerard,” Frank Senior says. “How did you meet my son?” 

Gerard swallows hard. “We’re roommates. At college.” 

Gerard is obviously freaking out, his knee bouncing incessantly and his hand gripping Frank’s so hard it hurts, but Frank is so fucking proud of him anyway. When Frank asked if Gerard wanted to go home before his Dad would be arriving, Gerard said it was probably best that they just have it out, and hopefully he’d be able to convince Frank Senior that he had only good intentions towards his son. Frank’s not so sure that’s possible, but he loves Gerard for trying. 

“I see,” Frank’s Dad says. “That’s a bit unorthodox, isn’t it? A vamp of your kind of lineage seeking higher education at a human institution?” 

Gerard balks a little at the use of the word ‘vamp,’ but recovers quickly. “Yes. I’m the first in the Way line to go to college.” He shrugs. “I just wanted to.” 

“And your family approves?” 

“Not entirely, but enough to help me with the tuition where my scholarship doesn’t cover it.” 

Frank Senior hums and taps his fingers against the table. He’s been studying Gerard closely since they sat down nearly ten minutes ago, not looking away for a moment. “How many times have you fed from Frank?” 

Frank takes in a sharp breath. God, he doesn’t want his Dad to know that much. 

Gerard glances at Frank quickly, his eyes wide as saucers. “Um. Four times.” 

Frank Senior looks surprised at that. He sits back a bit in his chair, his eyebrows up to his hairline. “Only four?” He asks it like he’s interrogating Gerard, which Frank guesses is pretty accurate. 

“Yes. Only four.” 

Frank hadn’t realized that four wasn’t many. Not that he would mind Gerard having drank from him more than that, but each time felt like so  _much_ he thought that it must be a normal amount. Now that he thinks about it, though, it makes sense that Gerard ought to be drinking from him nearly daily, if being Bonded means Gerard shouldn’t have to get blood from any other source. 

“All right. Last question.” Frank’s Dad leans forward again and pinches the bridge of his nose before lowering both hands to the table and looking at Gerard. “Is this the only time you’ve been Bonded to a human?” 

Gerard hands his head. “No,” he says in a voice so small Frank almost doesn’t hear it. 

“What was that?” Frank Senior asks. 

Gerard sighs, and says a bit louder, “No.” 

Frank is looking at Gerard intently, shocked. He doesn’t understand why Gerard would have kept this from him, when being Bonded is such a big deal. He tries to shove away the feeling of betrayal creeping up his throat, but it’s hard. 

“Explain, please,” Frank’s Dad says, not sounding as happy now. 

Gerard is silent for another moment before he starts talking. “I was fourteen. We were neighbors, friends. We were...” Gerard swallows, still staring determinately at the table. “He didn’t know, about me. He knew my family was weird, but he figured we were just different. Kept to ourselves. He didn’t see them much, anyway. I never drank from him, and we never did more than kiss, but we thought we were in love. In the end it, it didn’t matter that we didn’t do the things that... strengthen a bond, traditionally. The time we spent together and our feelings for each other were enough.” 

Frank is relieved that Gerard never drank from this guy, that Frank is still the only person he’s willingly done that with, but at the same time, he feels bad feeling selfish while Gerard is explaining an obviously very painful part of his past. 

“Go on,” Frank’s Dad prompts. “What happened?” 

Gerard lifts his eyes for a moment, flitting between Frank’s Dad, Mom, and Frank himself, before staring somewhere over Frank Senior’s shoulder. “Neither of us knew what was happening. But after a while, we couldn’t be apart. It hurt. I got caught sneaking into his house one night, just trying to get closer. His parents-” Gerard chokes off, swallows, composes himself. “They freaked out, which was understandable, and they told my mother. She tried to reconcile with his parents, knowing that if they wanted to, they could break the Bond, even without meaning to or knowing what they were doing.” 

“Did they?” Frank Senior asks. 

Gerard only nods. “They moved halfway around the world. Australia. More than far enough to break the Bond, even though we’d been Bonded nearly two years.” 

Two years, Frank thinks.  _Two years_ , and he had no idea. Frank has no past history like that, with anyone. He doesn’t know what to think. 

Frank’s Dad clears his throat. “But you’re still here,” he notes. 

“I am.” Gerard smiles sardonically. “It was a near thing. I mean- I wouldn’t know. I was unconscious for over a week. But when I came to, everyone was pretty shocked. I don’t think any of them thought I would ever wake up again.” 

“So you know how serious a Bond is, and how serious breaking it can be,” Frank’s Dad concludes. 

Gerard looks Frank Senior dead on for the first time all day. “Yes. I do.” 

~ 

Frank closes the door to his room, but doesn’t turn to face Gerard just yet. He stares at the pale wood of the door, his hand still on the knob. Slowly, he drops his hand to his side and turns around. 

Gerard is looking back at him miserably, which is not how this should be. They should be rejoicing. They should be over the moon that Frank’s Dad didn’t rip off the blackout curtains and end Gerard’s life right then and there. He doesn’t approve, exactly, but it’s better than they could’ve hoped for. 

Instead, Frank and Gerard stare at each other, both at a loss for words. Frank can’t wrap his head around the fact that there’s so much Gerard hadn’t  _told_  him.  It  stings, deep inside him where he thought he knew Gerard so well. Foolish, really. It’s only been a handful of months. How could he possibly have gotten a proper hold on Gerard in such a short amount of time. Not when he’s had  _years_ with other boys, no matter how long ago. 

“Frank,” Gerard starts. 

Frank shakes his head. “I can’t. I can’t talk about this, not yet.” 

Gerard swallows and nods like he understands. “Okay. We can just...” 

“I’m taking a nap,” Frank announces, and then marches past Gerard to his bed where he buries himself in the covers, face to the wall. 

He hears Gerard puttering around in the room for a while, obviously feeling awkward and not knowing what to do. Finally, he comes to a stop at Frank’s bedside. He’s silent for a long time. 

“That’s creepy, you know,” Frank says. 

“Oh. I thought you were asleep. Sorry.” 

Frank rolls over. He looks up at Gerard, taking in his broken expression. “Come here.” 

Gerard looks at him confusedly. Frank gives him a look. “Come  _here_ ,” he says. 

Slowly, like he’s waiting for Frank to change his mind, Gerard kneels on the bed and moves closer. He lays down next to Frank, stiff as a board. 

“We’re okay,” Frank says. “Well, not  _okay_ okay. But we’re not... We’ll figure it out, all right?” 

Gerard looks grateful beyond words. “All right,” he says, nodding vigorously. 

“Just- Can you promise me one thing?” Frank asks. 

“Anything.” 

“No more secrets.” 

“Of course,” Gerard says. “Of course, Frankie. I’m so sorry.” 

“Shh,” Frank shushes him, but he lets Gerard draw him into his arms. “We’ll talk about it. Just not right now.” He feels Gerard nod against his head. “Try to sleep.” 

“Okay.” 

Frank listens to Gerard’s breathing even out, feels his tense muscles relax. Finally, Gerard’s arms loosen their hold around Frank, just a bit, as he falls asleep. Only then does Frank close his eyes. 

~ 

The next day, Frank is alone in his room once more. Gerard had left, reluctantly, but they were both worried how Gerard’s parents would feel about Gerard spending more than one night over with his boyfriend, and figured they were already pushing their luck. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Bert,” Gerard had said after they woke up from their nap. Frank tried to stop him, saying he didn’t need Gerard to explain, but Gerard plowed on. “It’s just not something I like to think about very much, and it doesn’t change how I feel about you.” 

Frank’s parents had gone out to ‘talk’ over dinner the night Gerard left, so he and Frank got to say a very long (and sweaty) goodbye before Gerard went on his way into the night. 

When Frank’s parents get back from dinner, they sit him down for a talk of his own. 

“We talked to the Ways,” Frank’s Mom says. 

“You  _what_?” Frank is ready to jump out of his seat and run all the way to Gerard’s house if it means saving him from an angry pair of vampire parents. 

Frank’s father calms him with a hand on his shoulder. “Relax. They don’t know who I am or what I do, and I don’t think Gerard is going to tell them, because being with you is obviously important to him.” 

“We only told them that Gerard explained to us vaguely about vampires. That we understand enough to know what’s going on” Linda adds, her eyes darting back and forth between Frank and his Dad beside her. “We told them that Gerard had been an excellent guest and were happy that you two are... well, happy. Together.” It seems hard for her to wrap her mind around, that Frank could be happy dating a vampire, and he guesses that would be pretty difficult for anyone to grasp, let alone someone who had been convinced all vampires want to eat people. 

And then Frank’s Dad comes in with the catch. “But they did help us figure out some ground rules.” 

“Oh, God.” Frank folds his arms on the table and buries his face in them, groaning. “I don’t want to know.” 

“Frank,” his Mom starts, “just listen for a minute, will you? We need to make sure you stay safe.  _Both_ of you.” 

That catches Frank’s attention, and he lifts his head cautiously. “You’re saying you care about Gerard?” 

“Well, you’re Bonded. We’re obligated to care about him,” Frank Senior says. Linda shoots him a look, and he hastens to add, “But he’s a nice boy. We don’t want either of you to get hurt.” 

Frank straightens up in his chair and decides to just bite the bullet. “What kind of ground rules are we talking, then?” 

“Don’t let him drink from you any more than once every few days. Three times a week at the most. And if he ever tries to talk you into letting him feed, or does it without your consent, you get the hell out of there, you hear me?” 

Frank fights not to roll his eyes. “Yes, Dad.” 

“Okay, good.” Frank Senior crosses his arms over his chest and nods at Frank. “This one is mine and your mother’s rule: Don’t spend time with the Ways if you can avoid it. They may have raised the only peaceful vampire on the planet, but I don’t trust them to be the same.” 

Frank finds himself agreeing wholeheartedly, surprising himself. And he definitely doesn’t want to see Gerard’s family much more than he already has.  

“Lastly, and this one’s very important,” Frank’s Dad says, leaning forward again and placing his hands on the table. “Don’t go looking for Bert. Don’t try to dig up more about him, only ask Gerard what you absolutely need to know, if anything at all, and for the love of God do not try to contact him. Vampire-human bonds are incredibly strong, and with the way Gerard and Bert’s Bond ended, it’s possible that Bert is still feeling some residual effects, even years later.” 

“All right,” Frank agrees. “Is that all?” 

“That’s all,” his Dad says. “We trust you, Frank. Be smart, okay?” 

“Sure. Love you,” he says as an afterthought as he rises from the table. “Oh. Can I invite Shaun and Hambone over?” 

“Of course, honey,” Linda says, probably over the moon that Frank would like to spend time with his human friends for a change. 

“Thanks.” 

Shaun and Hambone do come over, bringing with them shitty horror movies and pizza money. Frank remembers why he loved the guys so much to begin with. 

The three of them commandeer the living room after Frank’s parent have gone to bed (his father stationed in the guest room) and promise to keep the volume on the T.V. low. Frank puts in Candyman and then plops down on the couch between Shaun and Hambone where they’re munching on pizza and popcorn. 

“So, what’s new with you, dude?” Shaun asks with a mouthful of Sour Patch candy. 

“Uh,” Frank replies intelligently as he tries to think of something that he can tell his friends who definitely do not and should not know that vampires are real. “I passed calculus?” 

Hambone snorts. “No, like something that’s actually interesting, as unbelievable as you passing a math class is. Come on, man, you’re the only one of us like  _actually_ going to college.” 

“Hey!” Shaun objects, who’s been taking community college classes for the past few months. 

Frank exhales. “I dunno, guys. It’s just not really...  _all that_ , I guess.” He’s not really lying. Gerard and his friends are cool, but the actual school part of college has mostly been a whole lot of headaches and homework. “I went to a few parties.” 

“Fuck yeah, dude! College chicks,” Shaun says knowingly. 

Hambone kicks Shaun’s leg. “Frankie doesn’t swing that way, man, you know that.” 

“Yeah, I know he doesn’t. But  _I_ do.” Shaun turns to Frank then. “There  _are_ college chicks, though, right?” He sounds almost terrified at the possibility that there aren’t. 

“Yeah, sure,” Frank says, thinking about Jamia and Lindsey. “But to be fair, the only ones I’m friends with are lesbians.” 

“Oh, speaking of swinging that way,” Shaun cuts in, unfazed by the lesbians, “how are things with you and your dude?” 

“His what?” Hambone asks. 

“His boyfriend!” 

Frank feels his face flame. “It’s, uh, yeah, it’s um. Good.” 

“You have a  _boyfriend_ ,” Hambone says incredulously. “You didn’t say anything!” 

“Well, it’s, I mean- I didn’t think you’d, um. Wanna know. About that stuff.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Dude, spill! Not, like, details. I’m good there. But what the fuck, man, how’s it going for you two?” 

Frank smiles a little, his thoughts turning to Gerard now. “It’s good. He visited yesterday, actually. He lives pretty close.” 

“A Jersey boy, then,” Hambone concludes. “Good choice.” 

“Did you tell your parents yet?” Shaun then asks. 

Frank nods. “Yeah. They’re... cool with it. Sort of.” 

“Eh.” Shaun shrugs. “Better than them not being cool with it at all.” 

Frank silently agrees. “What about you guys?” Frank asks as he grabs a handful of popcorn, successfully turning the conversation away from himself. “Getting any action?” 

Hambone launches into a story about a party he went to where he’s pretty sure he got a handjob in the bathroom from some girl his friend introduced him to, but the whole night is fuzzy and he doesn’t really remember. Afterwards, Shaun blushes a little as he tells them that he recently went on a date with a girl he met in his economics class, and Frank and Hambone spend most of the rest of the night asking him increasingly embarrassing questions, the movie playing on without them paying the least bit attention. Friends are better entertainment anyway. 

~ 

“So, tomorrow’s the big day, huh?” Franks Mom asks. “Back to school so soon.” 

Not fucking soon enough, Frank thinks. It’s been two weeks since Gerard visited, and all they’ve managed since then are a few phone calls and one movie date. No sleepovers, no sex, no nothing. Not that phone calls and movie dates don’t matter, they’re just not  _enough_.  

Frank doesn’t say any of that. Instead, he says, “Yeah. Can’t wait,” and sits down to eat his breakfast. 

“Your father called earlier,” Linda says, and Frank rolls his eyes. “He wanted me to remind you-” 

“Not to break the rules. No excessive drinking, no hanging out with Gerard’s family, and no contacting Bert. I got it.” 

Linda pats his shoulder. “All right, I’ll stop pestering you.” She then leans over Frank’s back and hugs him around the shoulders. “It’s been so nice to have you around for a few weeks.” 

Frank leans back into her touch a little. “Thanks, Mom.” 

“Okay,” she says, letting Frank go, “eat up, and then get packing.” 

Frank laughs. “Got it.” 

He spends the rest of the day rounding up all his stuff that somehow managed to spread far and wide over the few weeks that he’d been home for break. He makes sure to pack up Pansy and his amp, which he’s vowed never to leave behind again, no matter how little room he has left in his dorm. He’s sure Gerard will understand. 

Around eight, he calls the Way household. 

“Yeah,” Mikey answers. 

“Uh, hey. It’s Frank.” 

“Hey.” 

Frank is silent for a moment, wondering if Mikey will ask if he wants to talk to Gerard like he usually does. When Mikey says nothing else, Frank asks, “Is Gerard around?” 

“No. He left for school already.” 

“He did?” 

Mikey hums disinterestedly. “Yeah. So he can be there before morning tomorrow.” 

“Oh. Um. Thanks.” 

“Sure.” Mikey hangs up without another word. 

Frank places the phone back on the hook and walks to his bedroom confusedly. Gerard hadn’t said anything about heading to school early, and Frank wonders why Gerard wouldn’t have tried to get Frank to go with him. If he’d known, Frank would’ve jumped at the chance to be back with Gerard earlier. Frank resolves to finish his packing and talk to Gerard about it as soon as possible, and also start saving up for a cellphone or two. 

~ 

The next day, Frank and his Mom bring his stuff into the dorm room as quietly as possible. Gerard is out cold in his bed, where he’s probably been since dawn that morning. Frank knows that even if he and his Mom took every opportunity to bang things against the walls, Gerard probably wouldn’t wake up, but they’re still careful, and eventually they get Frank settled without disturbing Gerard at all. 

“Call me soon,” Linda says, hugging Frank. 

“Yeah, Mom.” 

She leaves, and then Frank has quite a few hours on his hands with an unconscious Gerard and about a thousand questions. He spends some time unpacking, putting his clothes away and rearranging a few things, but there’s not much to do as he left most of his stuff at school over the break. Around noon, he decides to go to lunch out of sheer boredom, even though he had breakfast before they started the drive that morning and he’s not that hungry. 

As soon as Frank steps inside Danforth, he hears a shout of, “Hey, Frank!” from across the room. He looks around and finds Ray with a few of their other friends, and Frank quickly heads over. 

“Hey, guys,” Frank says as he approaches the table. “Long time, no see.” 

Ray beams at him. “Totally, dude. How’s your break been?” 

Frank sits down between Jamia and Bob, not bothering to go get food first. He’d rather catch up with them. “It was fine. Just... hung out.” 

“Cool, cool,” Ray says, bobbing his head. 

Bob, however, is not impressed. “Come on, Iero, there’s gotta be more than that. You didn’t throw any ragers without us?” 

Frank laughs. “No such thing as a rager without you guys, man.” He pauses to take a breath, trying to decide how much he can tell them, and how much he should. He’s  _missed_ his friends, not having realized that even before the break he’d drifted from them, what with Gerard and finals and everything else. It’s good to be back with them again. “I just hung out with some friends from high school. Saw Gerard a few times.” 

“You guys are close, huh?” Jamia asks. 

Frank nods. “Yeah. He’s a cool guy.” 

Ray is looking at him kind of funny, and Frank sends a questioning look back. Ray shakes his head and smiles, and then looks away. 

“You should come hang out with us tonight,” Bob says. “Both of you.” 

“What’s happening?” 

Jamia bumps her shoulder against Frank’s. “Oh, just a little pre-semester get together.” 

“A party,” Bob clarifies. “My room. Bring booze, if you’ve got it.” 

Frank had gotten party invites during the previous semester, but usually his friends weren’t the ones throwing them, which meant he wasn’t really interested, and if they were, Frank turned them down because Gerard was never really interested in going. Tonight, though, he thinks it might be fun to hang out with them all again, and decides he’ll try to talk Gerard into tagging along. 

“Sounds cool,” Frank says. “Think I can sweet talk Brian into giving me something for free?” 

Ray laughs out loud. “As if, dude. He’s invited though, of course. But he probably won’t come.” 

“Too busy doing cool kid stuff,” Jamia says, making it clear how stupid she thinks he is. 

“I heard he’s hanging around some new guy,” Bob puts in. “Doesn’t go here, but he knows Brian and a bunch of other people. So they might come.” 

Frank nods a few times. “All right, cool. I’m gonna grab some food. Be right back.” He takes his time eating and catching up with his friends, occasionally trying to think of how he’ll convince Gerard to come to Bob’s party or glancing at the clock to estimate how much longer it’ll be until Gerard wakes up. It’s always too long. 

“Oh! Did you hear the news?” Jamia says at one point. 

“News?” Ray asks. 

“Well, more like drama.” Jamia pauses, presumably for the dramatic effect. “Ryan and Brendon are dating.” 

Frank swears he can hear crickets chirping. 

“...And?” Bob says. 

“What do you mean,  _and_?” Jamia says, exasperated. “It’s only taken them five months!” 

“I thought they were already dating,” Ray confesses. 

“Me too,” Frank agrees. 

Jamia throws her arms up. “ _None_ of you understand the intricacies of gay romance.” 

Frank can’t help it, he goes bright red.  

To make matters worse, he coughs into his sleeve, purely from surprise, and then tries to hide his face from the rest of them. 

Ray peers at Frank curiously. “Uh.” 

“What?” Frank says without looking up. 

“Oh my God.” Jamia sounds mortified. Frank looks up then to see her staring back with huge eyes. “You and Gerard. I don’t know how I didn’t figure it out earlier. Frank, I’m so sorry I said-” 

Frank laughs. “It’s okay. It’s not like I told you guys.” 

“Don’t worry about it, dude,” Bob says. “Honestly, you didn’t have to.” 

“Hey, I had no idea,” Jamia protests. 

Ray laughs. “Yeah, and  _you’re_ the one who understands gay romance.” 

“Shut up,” Jamia says, but Frank can see her trying to hide a smile. 

When they’ve been at lunch for nearly two hours, the four of them finally leave Danforth and head back to their respective dorms. 

“Remember,” Bob calls to them, “party! My room! Bring booze!” 

“Shut up! We’ll get caught,” Ray hushes him, and Frank laughs at them as he walks down the street towards his own building. 

Back in his room, Frank dicks around for a while, still waiting for Gerard to wake up. He hopes it’ll be fucking soon because he is seriously going to die of boredom without being able to talk to Gerard or do anything that might wake him up.  

Finally, Gerard groans. Frank knows that this is the first sign that Gerard is waking up, and he perches on Gerard’s bed in anticipation. Gerard rolls over and scrubs a hand over his face, peeking one eye open. 

“Time ‘sit?” 

Frank smiles. “Almost eight.” 

“Ugh.” Gerard brings both hands up to his face then, rubbing it vigorously. Suddenly, he freezes, and then he lowers his hands. His eyes are wide. 

Before Frank can blink, he’s got a lapful of Gerard and a mouthful of his hair. 

“Frankie!” Gerard squeals, pressing even closer to Frank. “Oh, I missed you. How are you? Did you get to see your school friends yet? What books are you reading? Did you get a new shampoo? You smell so good. God, you’re so pretty. Have you always been this pretty?” 

Frank laughs. “Gee, calm down.” Gerard pulls back and looks at Frank, breathless. Frank kisses him, because he can’t not, and it’s well on its way to becoming much more than a kiss when Frank stops them. 

“Gerard, wait,” Frank says reluctantly. Gerard pouts, but Frank goes on. “There’s a party. Tonight.” 

“Oh,” Gerard says. “Um. You’re gonna go?” 

“Yeah. It sounds like it’ll be fun.” 

“Okay. I’ll just... hang out here I guess.” 

Frank just stares at him for a moment. “Come  _with_ me, you idiot.” 

“Oh!” Gerard says, sounding genuinely surprised. “Um. Okay. If you promise to hang out with me.” He smiles a little, embarrassed. 

“Dude, of course I will.” Frank pecks Gerard lightly on the lips. “And we can ditch whenever you want. I just wanna go for a little while.” 

“Thanks, Frankie.” Gerard smiles wider, but then it fades. He slides off Frank’s lap onto the bed and looks down at the sheets. “Um. There’s something I have to tell you. I should’ve called, but I wanted to say it in person.” 

Frank swallows. “Okay.” 

“You know Bert?” Gerard says without looking up. 

A shock of envy shoots through Frank. He knows that he doesn’t need to be jealous, that it’s him with Gerard now and not Bert, but he can’t help it. “Yeah,” is all he says. 

“He’s... back.” Gerard glances up quickly, his hands moving restlessly on his legs. 

“What do you mean, back?” 

Gerard runs a hand through his hair and finally looks at Frank head on. “I only know what I heard from Mikey who doesn’t know a whole lot, but it sounds like Bert moved back to Jersey. Mikey said he’d seen Bert around, and he’s kind of still friends with some of Bert’s friends from high school, who said Bert’s, um. Been looking for me.” 

Frank’s veins turn to ice. “What?” 

“Not, like, in a creepy way. Or maybe it is, I don’t know. Mikey thinks he might still be under the control of the Bond, even though it’s been so long. Because we were separated, the Bond would make him want to find me.” Gerard pauses. He must see something he doesn’t like in Frank’s face because he jumps to continue, “But he won’t! He doesn’t know I’m here. And if he is being affected by the Bond he may not even really realize what’s going on with him. He’s not still in love with me or anything.” 

Frank pushes away the ugly thoughts trying to crowd their way in. “As long as you’re safe,” he says. 

“I am. It’s  _your_ safety I’m more concerned with. If Bert ever found out we were Bonded, things could turn ugly.” 

“Well, he can’t expect you two to just pick up where you left off. That’d be ridiculous.” 

“A normal person wouldn’t, no,” Gerard says. “But after a human has been part of a Bond that was broken, especially if it wasn’t their choice, they don’t think rationally when it comes to the vampire they were Bonded to. They’re not in their right mind.” 

“All right,” Frank says, trying to wrap his head around all this. 

“It’ll be okay,” Gerard assures him. “Like I said, he doesn’t know I’m here. Everything will be fine.” 

“Sure.” Frank can’t quite get the nervousness in his stomach to calm down, but he puts on a smile for Gerard anyway. “So, you wanna know what books I’ve been reading?” 

Gerard’s eyes light up. “ _Yes_ ,” he says. 

~   
This will be fun, Frank thinks to himself. Parties are supposed to be  _fun_. 

But now that he and Gerard are at Bob’s door, he’s not so sure. The party going on inside sounds massive, far too big for just a dorm room, and Frank didn’t have any alcohol to bring which he’s worried Bob will be mad about. 

Before he can ask Gerard if he wants to just go back to their room instead, the door swings open, and Bob greets them with a toothy smile. 

“You guys made it!” he says. He’s got his arm around some girl Frank’s never seen before, his hand grasping a beer bottle. 

“Of course, man.” Frank is already stepping over the threshold as Bob and the girl move to let them pass, but Gerard lags behind. Frank turns to see him looking at Bob nervously, and Frank is about to step in and assure Gerard that everything will be fine. 

But then Bob says, “Come on in, dude,” and the tension immediately leaks out of Gerard’s shoulders. He comes into the room and smiles at Frank, seemingly comfortable now. 

The girl says something to Bob about getting another drink, and the two walk off. Frank takes the opportunity to lean close to Gerard and say, “You can’t come in unless you’re invited?” while trying to hide his grin. 

Gerard rolls his eyes at him. “Kind of. We can, but it’s not... respectful.” Gerard’s eyes dart around the room, making sure no one is listening to their conversation, and then continues when he’s satisfied they’re alone in the crowded room. “Consent is important with vampires.” Frank sniggers, and Gerard shoots him a look. “We can do things without consent; fuck, feed, kill. We’re strong enough. But that’s why there are strict boundaries for vampire behavior when they’re interacting with humans. We hold ourselves to a higher standard of courtesy and constraint to make sure the humans we’re around are as comfortable as possible and don’t, like, expect us to bleed them to death at any moment. I mean, hopefully humans won’t know that we’re not human, but the principle is still important.” 

“Wow,” Frank says. “I didn’t know my boyfriend was so proper.” 

Gerard shoots him a grin. “You know it, babe.” 

Ray spots them from across the room, then, and beckons them over to where he seems to be serving as the keeper of the keg. Not that there’s actually a keg, but there’s an ice bucket full of beer bottles and a few cans of soda. 

“Hey, man,” Frank says as they approach. “What’s up.” 

“Not much. You guys want something to drink?” 

Frank looks to Gerard, expecting him to say he doesn’t want anything, but instead he says, “Just a Coke please.” Frank looks at him in surprise, and Gerard gives him a kind of ‘who, me?’ look of innocence. 

 Frank shrugs and turns back to Ray. “I’ll have a beer.” 

“Cool.” Ray hands them their drinks and then leans against the wall, apparently content to do nothing but guard the drink bucket all night. 

“So... why aren’t you, like, partying?” Frank asks. 

“Oh.” Ray shrugs. “Bob said I should watch the drinks. Said it was important.” 

Frank nods like that makes any sense. He suspects Bob needed an excuse to not have Ray begging him to play Guitar Hero all night so he could hang out with that girl. “All right, well-” Frank starts. 

“Gerard?” 

Both of them turn to find a boy around their age with long, stringy black hair that falls to his shoulders and a hopeful look on his face. He’s gazing at Gerard like he can’t be real, his eyes wide and his mouth stuck in a little ‘o’ shape. 

Frank feels Gerard freeze beside him.  

“Bert?” Gerard says. 

It feels like a bucket of ice has been dumped over Frank’s head. He glances at Gerard, finding him shocked and entirely still, not taking his eyes off his ex, and then looks back at Bert, who is still staring at Gerard, but his expression is steadily getting happier, a smile spreading over his face. 

“It  _is_ you!” Bert says. He takes a step forward with his hands outstretched, as if to hug Gerard, but Gerard steps back seemingly on reflex. A look of hurt flashes across Bert’s face and he freezes in his tracks. 

“Sorry,” Gerard says. “Just- I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” 

“Oh! Yeah, Brian told me about the party. You know Brian?” 

Gerard nods silently, and Frank can tell he is getting increasingly nervous.  

“He’s really cool. Said he knew you, actually. Didn’t say you’d be here, though. Weird coincidence, isn’t it? Running into each other...” Bert trails off with a smile playing on his lips, and Frank  _knows_ that look. That’s a total come-on smile, a we-used-to-be-a-thing smile, a why-don't-we-pick-up-where-we-left-off smile. Frank fucking hates Bert, he’s decided. 

“Yeah. Weird,” Gerard agrees, swallowing hard. He glances at Frank. “This is Frank!” 

Frank tips his beer at Bert, trying to convey that he couldn’t give a shit. Bert doesn’t seem to notice, though. He just grins and waves and then goes right back to talking avidly to Gerard. 

“So, you wanna, like, catch up?” 

That was subtle, Frank things. As if Gerard won’t know what  _catch up_  really means. 

But instead, Gerard says, “Yeah, we should probably talk.” Frank looks at him in surprise. “Frankie,” Gerard says quietly, “can we go to our room?” 

“Sure,” says Frank, putting his beer down and taking a step towards the door. 

“Oh,” Gerard says, and Frank turns back around. “You can stay if you want.” 

To anyone else, it would sound like Gerard doesn’t want to burden Frank if he wants to stay at the party, but Frank knows that’s not it. Gerard wants to talk to Bert. In private.  _Without_ Frank. A sharp stab of rage pierces through him, but he doesn’t let it show. 

Instead, Frank nods and picks his beer back up, using it as an excuse not to meet Gerard’s eyes. “Okay,” he says. “I’ll stay here.” 

“Cool,” Gerard says. “See you later.” 

Frank watches the two of them leave together, Bert chatting to Gerard avidly and Gerard not looking back once. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I know I fell off the grid for a while there but I'm BACK. At least until I start my new job next week. Anyway here's a new chapter.

“Frankie.”

Frank has no idea what time it is, but he knows it is way too early for him to be awake. “Go ‘way,” he says.

“Frank, come on, man. You’re stinking up my floor.”

The room is too bright, but Frank manages to crack an eye open. Bob is hovering over him, looking equal parts annoyed and concerned. “ Wha  time ’sit? ” Frank asks.

“Six.”

Frank flops back down on his patch of floor, which doesn’t feel as comfortable as it did just a few moments ago. “ Tha  fuck, dude?”

“Six at night, Frank. Get the fuck up.” Bob kicks Frank’s shin, probably meaning for it to be a light tap, but to Frank it feels like an anvil’s been dropped on his leg.

“Ugh.” Frank rolls onto his back and stares up at Bob’s ceiling. “What happened?”

“You drank about eighteen beers and then took vodka shots until you passed out,” Bob recaps. “It was kind of impressive.”

Frank closes his eyes again and groans. “Fuck.”

“Yeah. Bet you don’t feel so on top of the world now,” Bob says, in his nice-but-mocking way. “What’ll Gerard say?”

His eyes snap back open. Fuck,  _ Gerard _ . “I  gotta  go,” Frank says, getting up way too fast and trying to stop himself from falling over when the world spins.

“Fucking finally,” says Bob. “Thought I’d never get rid of you.”

Frank ignores him and stumbles out of Bob’s room. He makes his way out of the building and down the street to his own as fast as he can, nearly eating shit about five times. His head feels like it’s splitting open and he comes close to  puking  all over the pavement at least twice. Finally, he makes it to Crowley, and then it’s only a matter of getting his ID card to swipe correctly, which takes  far  more tries than it should, and getting downstairs to their room.

At the door, Frank pauses to collect himself. He has no idea what he’ll find on the other side, but he hopes to God it’s not the worst possibilities his brain is cooking up. Bert and Gerard in bed together. Bert and Gerard in bed together, naked. Bert and Gerard in  _ Frank’s  _ bed.

He breathes in and out once, and then knocks. He doesn’t bother waiting for anyone inside the room to come answer it, instead just fitting his key into the lock and turning it.

The door swings open, and on the other side, Frank finds a possibility he hadn’t expected: it’s empty.

Somehow that manages to be worse.

Frank takes a few cautious steps into the room, like maybe Bert killed Gerard and is waiting in a darkened corner to attack Frank, but the corners are empty, too, and the beds don’t look slept in.

He closes the door and leans against it, having no clue what to do now. For the thousandth time he  wishes  he and Gerard had cellphones. He’d call the Ways, but he doesn’t have a phone of his own, or any friends that do. Brian, he thinks. Brian would have a phone.

He rushes back out of the room and down the hall to Brian’s dorm, knocking quickly.

“What?” Brian says as he answers. “Oh. It’s you.”

“Can I use your phone? It’s important . ”

Brian looks Frank up and down, taking in his disheveled and obviously hungover appearance. “ Gotta  girl you need to call?”

“No, asshole, come on.” Frank cringes what he realizes what he just said, but he is so not in the mood for Brian’s shit.

“Asshole, huh?” Brian says. “Not a great way to get people to help you out. Too bad.” He starts to close the door, but Frank slams his palm against it.

“I just need to call Gerard. I don’t know where he is, and he’s your responsibility too,” Frank points out.

Brian’s eyebrows are up to his hairline. “He and Bert went somewhere. I’m sure they’re fine.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Frank says through gritted teeth.

Brian’s silent for another moment, and then, “Fine. Stay here.” He does close the door on Frank then, but he’s back with a cellphone a minute later, pushing it into Frank’s hands. “Make it quick.”

“Thanks,” Frank mutters. He puts in the Ways’ number, having memorized it by now, and waits while it rings. He knows it’s early, that probably none of them will be up yet, but he  _ has  _ to get through. “Come on, come on,” he chants as the rings continue.

Finally, someone picks up. “Hello?” a woman’s voice says.

Frank wasn’t expecting that. “Um. Hi. This is Frank?”

“Oh, hello, dear.”

Elena, Frank realizes. “Hi Mrs. Way.” He has no idea if that’s the right title, but it’s too late now. “You haven’t heard from Gerard, by chance?”

“Gerard? No, not since he left for school  the other day .”

Shit. “Okay. Well, um. Could you let Mikey know- Um.” Frank realizes he has no idea what to say. He doesn’t think telling the Ways about Bert coming back is a good idea, especially when they practically just got them on board with Frank and Gerard’s Bond. “Actually, could I talk to Mikey?”

“Sorry, hon. He’s out at the moment.”

“Oh. Okay. Could you... Could you tell him he should talk to Gerard?  He’s- uh. He’s with an old friend  that Mikey might want to see.”

“Sure thing, hon. I’ll let him know.”

“Thank you very much, Mrs. Way. Have a good night.” Frank hangs up the phone and sighs, passing it back to Brian. “Thanks.”

“Tough break, pal. He’ll turn up.”

Frank isn’t convinced in the slightest. “Yeah. Sure.”

~

Five hours. That’s  how  long Frank has to wait until he finally hears from Gerard. Five fucking hours. It’s officially the day before the new semester when Gerard comes back to their room. The only silver lining Frank can see is that Gerard doesn’t look happy, and then he feels like a dick because he just thought his boyfriend being unhappy was a good thing. Then again, Frank’s been pretty fucking unhappy this entire time and Gerard hasn’t even been around to see or know about it.

“Fuck,” Gerard says as he enters the room. He scrubs a hand over his face and then sits down next to Frank on Frank’s bed, not bothering to ask permission. “I’m sorry.”

Some in the tension in Frank’s body  dissipates . At least Gerard knows he messed up. But he still snaps, “You should be.”

“I know. I’m really sorry, Frankie. I never should’ve left  without telling you where I was going. ” Gerard looks at Frank with such open honesty and sorrow that Frank can’t possibly find it in himself to be mad anymore.

Frank shifts closer and snuggles up to Gerard side, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s middle and resting his head on Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard tugs him even closer. “I was so scared you’d never come back. That you’d just go off with Bert and-”  _ leave me _ , Frank can’t finish aloud.

“God, no, I could never. Frankie, I could  _ never  _ do that to you.” He sighs. “It hurt, you know. When I was gone. And I could sense you were upset. I could feel it. I felt so fucking awful having left you like that but Bert, he- He's not okay. And I have to take responsibility for what I did to him.”

Frank  hates that Gerard is right, and that Gerard has to be so fucking  _ good  _ all the time.  “If you feel like you need to help Bert, okay, but  _ take me with you _ ,” he says instead.

Gerard nods against the side of Frank’s head. “Okay. I won’t leave you in the dark again. I was just scared he would hurt you if he knew I was Bonded to you now.”

“Did you tell him?”

“No,” Gerard says, and Frank feels a wave of irritation and jealousy pass through him. He  _ wants  _ Bert to know, even if it means putting himself in danger.  It’s stupid, but he can’t help it.  “I think he suspects, though. That I’m Bonded to someone else now. It was fucking creepy, Frank, the way he acted like we could just pick up where we left off. He brought up stuff I hadn’t thought about in years. Plans we made, things we’d talked about, stuff like that. It’s like I was all he could think of while we were apart.” Gerard sucks in a breath. “I didn’t know the Bond would still be affecting him so strongly. I was hoping he wasn’t being affected by it at all, but this is way worse than I expected.”

Frank squirms, uncomfortable. Gerard always seems to have a clear head and a handle on things, and Frank really doesn’t like it when Gerard is out of his depth. “What are you going to do?” he asks.

Gerard exhales. “I have no fucking clue. I need to talk to Mikey, see if he knows anything. I think  there  was more than he let on when he told me Bert was around again.” 

They sit there silently for a few minutes. Frank can feel Gerard’s gears turning.

“I felt so bad for him,” Gerard confesses in a small voice. “He hadn’t had the chance to become his own person. I think, maybe because we were Bonded when we were so young, he grew up with the Bond. It became a major part of him and his personality as he developed into an adult. I’m not sure a Bond has ever been formed with an adolescent human that was later broken by force. It’s... not pretty.”

“I’m sure there’s something to stop it,” Frank offers, but he doesn’t really believe it. If Gerard has no idea what’s going on here, if it’s possible no one on  _ Earth _ , vampire or human, knows what’s going on, then they might as well be fucked. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah.” Gerard sighs again. “I left him with  Brian. Maybe his draconian nature will help Bert forget he’s in love with me. ”

“He’s not in love with you,” Frank says before he can stop himself.

Gerard pulls back so he can look at Frank, his eyebrows creased. “Why do you say that? The Bond-”

“I know about Bonds, Gerard,” Frank says in his best  _ duh  _ voice. He is part of one after all. “He’s not in love with you, not anymore. He’s in love with the idea of you. He’s in love with fifteen-year-old you. You’re different now. You said it yourself, you hadn’t thought about the things you two talked about in years. Those things aren’t important to you now, not like they are to him. He’s in love with  _ that  _ version of you, not this one.” Frank tugs on Gerard’s middle to emphasize his point. He hopes Gerard understands.

Gerard considers him for a moment, moving his gaze the wall across from them. “I guess you’re right,” he says finally. “It was weird. Like, he knew who I was, obviously, but he didn’t  _ know  _ me. I’m not the same person I was when we were kids.”

“Exactly,” Frank says, relieved. “Plus, you ’re with me now .”

Gerard smiles and kisses the top of Frank’s head. “Yours, Frankie.”

~

The following night, Mikey visits.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he says, pacing the floor in front of Gerard’s bed.

Frank is sitting on his own bed, not sure if he should be here for this conversation or not. As if reading his mind, Gerard shoots him a pleading look, and that makes Frank  resolve  to stay.

“I  _ tried  _ to tell you. Gramma said you were out and-”

“I was looking for  _ you _ ,” Mikey cuts in. He shakes his head frustratedly, never slowing his pacing. “ Jepha  told me Bert followed you here.”

“What?  _ Jepha _ __ is who you’ve been talking to?”

Mikey sighs and  f inally stops moving. He’s facing the door, not looking at either of them. “He contacted me when he saw Bert a few weeks ago. I was with him last night.”

Gerard is looking at Mikey like he doesn’t know him.

Mikey still doesn’t look at Gerard when he says, “You can’t be mad about me caring about you, Gee.”

“No, but I can be mad at you for buddying up to the guy who wanted me dead. What the fuck, Mikey?”

“He was the only one with information.” Mikey pushes his glasses up his nose and finally looks at Gerard, his back to Frank. “I wanted to kill him at first. But he was worried for Bert  _ and  _ you.”

Gerard scoffs. “Yeah, sure. The dude wouldn’t give a shit if I burned up in the sun as long as  Bert’s parents made sure we never saw each other again. ”

“He told me Bert was looking for you, said he wanted to make sure you were safe.” Mikey shrugs. “He’s not mad anymore.”

“Well maybe I am!”

“You’re not.”

Gerard’s shoulders slump, and Frank knows Mikey is right. Gerard doesn’t look like he has any fight left in him.

“What are we  gonna  do, Mikes?” Gerard asks miserably.

“Well, for one, you’re not going to go off  _ alone  _ with him. Jesus Christ, Gerard.”

“I didn’t want him around Frank! You know that would have been a dumb move.”

“Yeah, second only to being on your own with the guy who stalked you here from another fucking  hemisphere .”

Frank has to agree with Mikey on that one, too. If Gerard is going to see Bert, Frank wants to be with him, and if he can’t have that, he  _ definitely  _ doesn’t want Gerard to be alone.

“ Where  is he?” Mikey then asks.

Gerard gives Mikey an innocent look that Frank is sure Mikey can see right through. “What?”

“Bert.”

“I don’t know.”

“Gerard-”

“He’s with B rian ,” Frank cuts in, already feeling terrible at the disbelieving look Gerard gives him. “ He lives down the hall to the right. Room 138 .”

“Thanks,” Mikey says, and turns to leave.

“Wait!” Gerard is up in a flash, gripping Mikey’s shoulder. “Don’t hurt him.”

Mikey shakes him off. “I’m not going to hurt him, what the fuck. I’m just  gonna  talk.”

Gerard looks like he really wants to protest further, but all he says is a short, snappish, “Fine.”

Mikey leaves, and then Frank and Gerard are alone again.

Gerard is staring at the door Mikey just walked through, his shoulders tight.

“Gerard-” Frank starts.

Gerard whirls around. “How could you do that?” he says, advancing on Frank. Frank scrambles back in his bed towards the wall, feeling scared of Gerard for the first time. “He could kill Bert, you know. And you just gave him up.”

“ _ Gerard _ ,” Frank tries again, “listen to yourself.” His back is pressed up against the wall, but Gerard is still leaning menacingly into his space, crowding him in.

Gerard freezes, the crease between his eyebrows deepening, and then his face clears entirely. He pulls back, now looking embarrassed. “I-” he says, but cuts himself off. “Frankie, I’m sorry, I don’t know what-”

“You said you didn’t think a Bond like yours and Bert’s had ever been broken like that, right? That maybe that’s why Bert is still being so heavily affected by it?” Gerard nods. Frank sucks in a breath and prepares himself to voice the thought he’s been having ever since Gerard walked off with Bert at the party. “Maybe it’s still affecting you too.”

Gerard gives a disbelieving laugh. “But I’m not still in love with him, Frank. I’m in love with  _ you _ , what are you-”

“You didn’t act like it, just now,” Frank points out. “You didn’t act like you were in love with me, you acted like I threatened the person you  _ do  _ love.”

Gerard looks more hurt now than he has by anything Frank’s said so far. He stares at Frank with a hopeless expression on his face, and something deep in Frank aches.

“I’m not saying you don’t love me, or even that you still love Bert,” Frank jumps to explain. “But the Bond is still affecting both of you, I think. You shouldn’t be alone with him. You should let Mikey handle it.”

Gerard nods sadly and moves to sit on his own bed. Frank relaxes some, trying to recover from Gerard scaring him the way he did.

“I should tell Mikey about this,” Gerard says.

“I think he already knows.” Frank shrugs when Gerard looks at him in confusion. “Or at least suspects it. He’s perceptive. I think he saw that Bert being back was fucking with you , especially with how you tried to protect him .”

“Okay.”

Gerard looks so sad and small Frank can’t take it. He moves forward a little bit on his bed, going up on his knees. “Hey,” he says softly. Gerard looks at him with an open, defeated expression. “Hey, it’s okay.”

Frank climbs out of his bed and slowly sits down next to Gerard, giving Gerard plenty of time to object if he needs space. But he doesn’t. Frank was pretty sure space is not what Gerard needs right now.

“I forgive you, okay? You  scared me, ” Frank says. “But it’s not you. I know what you’re like, and that’s not you.”

“God,” Gerard whispers. There are tears standing in his eyes. “I never want to scare you, Frankie. That’s the worst fucking thing for me to do.”

Frank lays a hand on Gerard’s knee and makes soothing circles with his thumb. “You won’t do it again,” Frank says with conviction.

“ I might. I’m a monster, Frank.  Literally.  This is too dangerous for you. Fuck, I can’t believe I've gotten myself into this again.  _ Again _ .” His breathing is fast and his eyes are wide.

“Hey,” Frank says, more insistent now. Gerard looks at him. “You’re not a monster, okay? And this isn’t that. I’m not Bert. I know what we’re doing here, I know what the Bond is. Bert didn’t. Neither of you did.  _ That  _ was dangerous, and it’s causing problems for you even now. But this,” Frank gestures between them with his other hand, “is  just fine .”

Gerard lets a long breath out. “Okay,” he says, only sounding half convinced.

“We’re  gonna  work this out.  We’re in this together, remember? ”

“Right.” Gerard nods, the tears beginning to fall down his face. “ Together .”

“Fuck, come here.” Frank puts his arms around Gerard’s shoulders and tugs him close. Gerard grabs onto Frank immediately, clinging to him like a drowning man.

“I’m so sorry, Frankie,” Gerard whispers in Frank’s ear, his tears wetting the shoulder of Frank’s shirt.

“Shh. It’s okay, it’s okay. You don’t have to worry.”

Gerard laughs sadly against Frank. “Don’t tell me not to worry. You know I always worry.”

Frank smiles. “Yeah, you do.”

~

Somehow, things manage to go back to normal. Or, some weird version of normal that is mostly like normal but not quite. Frank goes to class, and he hangs out with his friends, and he stays up late with Gerard, and he calls his Mom and does his homework and has a fair amount of kinky vampire sex. Which is all pretty normal, and pretty fucking good if he’s being honest. 

So  things are good. They’re normal. Mostly.

Except that Gerard won’t talk about Bert, and they never heard from him or Mikey after Mikey left. Frank knows Gerard talked to him on the phone, but he was there for that conversation, and there definitely wasn’t time for much to be said  before Mikey hung up .  I t bothers  Frank to no end  that they know nothing about what happened, where Bert is, if he’s going to try to find Gerard again. 

Frank tries not to think about it too much.

“What are you doing tonight?” he asks Gerard as he’s getting ready to go out.

“Oh, this and that,” Gerard says. Frank knows he’s been working on painting night scenes. “I might try to do some forest still life.”

“Sounds nice,” Frank says honestly. It sounds calm, peaceful.

“Yeah.” Gerard zips up his backpack and looks at Frank. “You  wanna  come with?”

Frank had been about to crawl into bed with the last of his Human Geography reading and then pass out, probably without actually having done any homework. It’s only two weeks into the semester and he’s already overworked, exhausted, strung out. “Hell yes,” he says  immediately .

Gerard grins, big and  heartwarming . “Let’s go, then.”

Frank pulls on about fifty hoodies and then the two of them walk hand in hand out of the building and towards the forested area of campus. The forest always gives Frank a little bit of the creeps, but in a good way. And he knows there’s nothing bigger or badder in those woods than Gerard. He squeezes Gerard’s hand, and Gerard squeezes back.

They walk in the forest for a while until Gerard finds a spot he likes and sets up his paints. Frank can hardly see his hands in front of his face with it so dark, but he knows by now that Gerard’s body is built for the night. His eyes have no problem adjusting to the dark and finding the exact colors he needs to paint the scene that teems around them. Frank can hear the rustling of a small animal or another as  it  shuffles through the leaves on the forest floor, but he knows Gerard can also see it, smell it, and probably sense its heartbeat without too much effort. It makes him a touch  jealous , the powers Gerard has, but it’s more than that to Frank. He doesn’t necessarily want to be like Gerard, and he knows it’s not possible anyway because he wasn’t born a vampire, but he is endlessly impressed and  admiring of Gerard’s physical prowess.

Not to mention his massive artistic talent.

It’s mesmerizing, watching Gerard work. Frank can only see smudges of pencil and paint as he outlines the scene on his sketchpad, but he can also see the concentration in Gerard’s eye, the set of his jaw, the confidence in his brush strokes. He can see a vague idea in Gerard’s mind come to life on  canvas , and he can see the same life reflected in the scenery around him. 

When he looks up, Frank can just see the light of the moon peeking through the treetops, in between the spaces where their leaves don’t overlap. Gerard painted that once, too. He came back in the morning with a neck shot to hell and a  painting  so beautiful it took Frank’s breath away.

“Frankie,” Gerard then whispers, and Frank instantly looks at him. “Look.”

Following Gerard’s gaze, Frank sees what looks like a small bundle of fur rolling towards them. It’s small enough that he could hold it in his hands, though he wouldn’t dare, but he leans forward as slowly as he can to try and get a better look.

The creature comes closer, right up to their feet, revealing a long snout and a skinny tail.

“What is it?” Frank asks. “A mouse?”

“A shrew, I think,” Gerard clarifies. “They’re nocturnal forest dwellers, so it makes sense. Damn, I wish I had my camera.”

Frank grins. “Wrong semester for that one, I think.”

Gerard smiles back at him but says nothing. After a pause during which they just look at the little animal for a while, Gerard says, “I love nocturnal animals. They’re so perplexing, and yet I understand them completely.”

Frank nods thoughtfully. The shrew is now sniffing at Gerard’s Converse and huffing loudly. In distaste, Frank guesses. Gerard’s shoes are pretty nasty. “Do you ever wish-” He breaks off, not sure where the question has come from or if he should even ask it.

“Do I ever wish what?” Gerard is looking at him pensively, which Frank notices when he dares to look.

Frank swallows thickly. “Do you ever wish you were with someone else? Someone like you?”

“Frankie,” Gerard says softly. “Oh, Frankie, come here.” He bundles Frank up in his arms, abandoning his  canvas  and palate for the moment. “No. Never. I love you, and I love that you’re human and that we’re so alike and so different at the same time.”

Frank nods against Gerard’s shoulder and clings to him, trying hard to believe Gerard means it. He  _ knows  _ Gerard means it, but some part of him is telling him Gerard deserves more.

“I wouldn’t wish this on you. I love what I am, I do. But only because I can do it my way. It’s hard. Incredibly fucking hard not to just give in. And I know that sounds awful when the alternative is-”

“No, I understand,” Frank cuts in. He knows how Gerard feels about most vampires’ diets, and he gets how difficult it is for Gerard to be different even when he knows it’s the right thing.

Gerard sighs. “If you were a vampire, either you would be like me, and have to live with just how hard it is, or you would be like them. And then you wouldn’t be you at all.”

Frank pulls back. “How do you know? That I would choose not to hunt, I mean.”

“Frankie, you’re vegetarian.” Gerard giggles, and Frank can’t help giggling too. “But no, it’s just the kind of person you are. You love others, and you care for them, even if you hardly know them. You have an innate sense of  _ good  _ about you and I know you  never want to hurt others .”

Frank can’t keep looking at Gerard when he says these things, so he buries his face in Gerard’s chest again. “You’re too good for me.”

Gerard laughs. “I was describing  _ you _ , idiot. If anything, you’re too good for  _ me.”  _

Frank laughs too, the sound muffled in Gerard’s sweatshirt. “Now you’re just spouting nonsense.”

“You tell that to yourself, if it helps you sleep at night.”

“I don’t sleep at night!” Frank exclaims, trying to keep his voice at a stage whisper. “Not since I met you.”

“Shh.” Gerard is looking back at the shrew, which has scampered to the far end of the clearing. “Oh, look at that,” he says with mock sincerity. “You ruined it.”

Frank shoves at Gerard’s shoulder, disentangling them. “Shut up and paint.”

“Fine.” Gerard’s still grinning as he goes back to his  canvas , filling in the blank spots and adding some new colors that Frank can vaguely see. After an hour, maybe more, he packs up his paints and  leaves his canvas out to dry . He wraps an arm around Frank’s shoulder and lets Frank settle into his side, the two of them enjoying the still of the night together.

“Whatever happens,” Frank says, breaking the silence, “these nights will always be my favorite.”

Gerard leans his head on Frank’s and says, “M ine  too.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so sorry for taking so long to post new chapters. Like I mentioned in the notes of the last chapter, I started a new job this month and it's been really great but really time consuming so I haven't had the time or energy to write. But I had the day off today so I carved out a little time to edit this new chapter for yall. Enjoy!

Later, when they’re in bed and Gerard is on top of him, Gerard says,  “I want to ride you,” in Frank’s ear, and Frank just about loses his damn mind.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck.” Frank is nodding over and over, trying to focus as Gerard drops his lips down to  mouth  at  Frank’s  neck.

Gerard nips lightly and Frank sucks in a breath. He knows Gerard would never actually bite him without explicit consent, but the possibility  of being bitten  always turns him on to no end. Gerard does it again, and Frank grabs Gerard’s hips, pulling  them  down against Frank’s own and grinding their bodies together.

They’ve been making out for about half an hour and by now Frank feels like he’s going to burst. He’s twitchy and his cock is positively throbbing in his jeans which he  _ still has on _ . 

“Gee, Gee, c’mon. Off.” Frank’s tugging at Gerard’s shirt, trying to speed up the process of getting them to naked time. “ Wanna  see you,” he says, which is true, but he wants to feel even more.

Gerard sits up, still straddling Frank’s thighs, and pulls his t-shirt over his head. In an instant, Frank’s hands are running up all the exposed skin, flicking Gerard’s nipples between his fingers and making him moan.

“God, Frankie.” Gerard is panting heavily above him. “You too.”

They both reach for Frank’s shirt and fumble together for a moment before Frank finally drops his arms and lets Gerard do it for him. When he’s shirtless, Gerard leans forward again and attaches his mouth to Frank’s collarbone, working on what will almost certainly be a very impressive hickey.

“Fuck.” Gerard pushes his cock against Frank’s hip, which feels thick and long and  _ hard _  even though the fabric of their pants and underwear.

Frank shoves a hand in between them and presses his palm to Gerard’s length. “ Gonna  make it good for you,” he says. “ Gonna  fuck you hard.” He’s compensating a bit, maybe. They’ve only done it that way once before, with Frank pushing into Gerard and then coming embarrassingly fast. He made sure Gerard got off, of course, and Gerard said it was good anyway, but Frank still feels bad about it.

“Yeah, please.” Gerard moans against Frank’s skin as Frank works his cock, his hips kicking into Frank’s palm. “Now. Please, now.”

Frank moves his hand to Gerard’s fly and unzips it, then struggles with the button one-handed until Gerard pulls back enough for him to get his other hand in there. As soon as he’s able, Frank shoves Gerard’s jeans down to his knees, his boxers following, and wraps a hand around Gerard’s cock.

“ So  fucking beautiful,” Frank says. Gerard is hovering above him, his eyes closed and his mouth open, pale skin and flushed cock exposed for Frank to see and touch. “Gee, you’re fucking-”

Gerard moans, loud. “Frankie,  _ please _ ,” he says, brokenly.

“Okay. Yeah, okay.” Frank reluctantly retracts his hand, Gerard letting out a sigh of both relief and disappointment. He coaxes Gerard to roll over so he can get on top, and then pulls Gerard’s pants the rest of the way down and off. He takes a second just to look at Gerard, tracing the lines of his body up from his toes to his hips, the thick line of his cock, the cut of his chest, then finally to his eyes. “Fucking beautiful,” he repeats, breathless.

Gerard huffs. “Take your fucking clothes off.”

Frank laughs and goes to work on his own jeans, unbuttoning them and then rolling onto his back to slide them off. He gives his dick a few tugs once he’s naked, just to take the edge off. He’s not as big as Gerard, but Gerard doesn’t seem to mind, especially with the way he’s biting his lip and staring at Frank while he  strokes  himself.

“Enjoying the view?” Frank teases, making a show of it and pushing up into his hand.

Gerard whimpers and keeps staring. Then, he’s reaching for the lube they keep in Frank’s dresser drawer and popping it open. Frank moves to help, but  Gerar d says, “No, stay there. Like that.” Frank goes back to jacking himself and Gerard nods.

Frank watches as Gerard slicks his fingers and lowers them between his legs, one knee bent. He can’t see Gerard push in, but he can see Gerard’s head fall back against the pillow and his eyes close. They’re open again in a moment, though, and Gerard works his fingers in and out as he watches Frank. 

Gerard sucks in a breath and Frank guesses he’s added another finger. His hips are thrusting down onto his hand, and Frank notices his own are kicking up into his fist without him even having realized. Frank watches the muscles in Gerard’s forearm flex and they both  groan , getting off on watching each other get off.

Another minute or so and Gerard is reaching into the dresser again and pulling out a condom. “Put that on,” he says, still working the fingers of his free hand inside himself.

Frank takes the condom and unwraps it, sliding it on and awaiting further instruction.

“Fuck, okay.” Gerard sighs and then both his hands are free, his knees shaking a little as he pulls out of himself. He rolls over towards Frank, bringing the lube with him and slathering some on Frank’s cock. “You ready?” he asks with a heated stare.

“Yeah.” Frank swallows hard, trying to remember how to breathe.

Gerard lifts up and slings a leg over Frank’s hips. He wraps his hand around Frank’s dick and holds himself open with the other. And then he’s sinking down, down, down, his tight, wet heat enveloping Frank.

“Shit.” Frank closes his eyes and grabs at Gerard’s hips, just to have something to hold on to. “You feel...”

“So good, Frankie.” Gerard’s voice is thin and reedy, his  ass nearly to  Frank’s  thighs already . “So good for me.”

Frank opens his eyes and stares up at Gerard as he sinks down the final inch. They just breathe together for a few moments, before Gerard lifts up again and begins taking Frank in slow downward thrusts.

Gerard is so fucking tight Frank can’t believe it. It’s like the life is being squeezed out of him through his dick, and he’s more than happy to sit back and let it happen. His fingernails dig into Gerard’s hips in a way that looks painful, but probably isn’t for Gerard. Or, if it is, Gerard isn’t complaining.

The next time Gerard sinks down, Frank bucks up into him, meeting him halfway, and Gerard’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Fuck, yeah.” Gerard moves his hands behind him to rest on Frank’s thighs and angles his hips forward, letting  Frank  press hard on his hipbones as they move together. “Like that, Frankie,  _ fuck _ .”

“Yeah.” Frank is nearly mindless with it, just thrusting up as hard as he can with his muscles already feeling like jelly.

On a particularly hard thrust, Gerard shouts, his head tipping back towards his shoulder blades.

“God, there, there, there. Shit, yeah,” Gerard chants as he pushes himself down harder and harder onto Frank. “ Gonna  make me come, fuck.”

“Shit, me too,” Frank confesses, fucking up into Gerard again and again. He moves one hand to Gerard’s cock, and Gerard gasps but shakes his head.

“Don’t need it,” he says. “ Wanna  come just from you. Just from your cock.”

“Jesus Christ, Gerard.” Frank pushes up again once, twice more, and then Gerard is coming, spurting thick, white ropes onto  Frank’s  chest.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Gerard is saying, grinding his hips down hard as he rides out his orgasm. A moment later he collapses forward, smearing the mess between them. “Frankie,” he says against Frank’s skin.

“Gerard, please.” Frank is desperate now, his cock aching where it’s still buried in Gerard. “Please make me come.”

Gerard looks up with a wicked grin. “You  wanna  come?”

“Please,” Frank says again.

“You want me to make you feel good?” Gerard’s smile gets impossibly wider, and then something happens to his canines. They’re  _ growing _ , stretching down towards his bottom lip with  that  strange grinding sound.

Frank moans. “God, yes. Fuck, Gee.”

Gerard pushes forward so his face is buried in  Frank’s  neck and begins rolling his hips, pushing Frank deep inside him. “You want me to bite you?”

“Yes,” Frank breathes out, barely holding it together. “Want it, want it,  _ please _ .”

“Okay.” And then Gerard’s fangs are sinking into Frank’s throat, his hips still moving as pleasure surges through Frank.

Frank arches up violently and comes. “Fuck!” he yells, spilling inside Gerard as Gerard drinks from him.

The combined pleasure of Gerard feeding from him and his orgasm have him completely out of it for a few minutes. When he comes back to himself, Gerard has pulled off and nestled against his side. He feels for the wound on his neck and finds it closed, though the skin is tender.

“Gerard?” he says. His voice is fucking wrecked.

“Hmm?” Gerard doesn’t even lift his head.

“Nothing, just...” Frank tugs Gerard closer to him, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s shoulders. “These nights are my f ucking f avorite.” Frank feels Gerard smiles against his chest.

~

It’s another few weeks before they hear from Mikey, or Bert, and when they do, it’s not good news.

Mikey shows up at their dorm looking haggard and stressed. He practically falls into Gerard’s arms when Gerard beckons him across the threshold, and the two of them just stand there silently for a while, Frank awkwardly watching them from across the room.

“What happened?” Gerard asks when he finally pulls back. He ushers Mikey to sit next to him on Gerard’s bed, Frank sitting across from them. “Is everything okay?”

Mikey shakes his head slowly. “No, Gee. It’s really not.”

“Hey.” Gerard puts his arm around Mikey’s shoulders and draws him in. “It’ll be fine, whatever it is. It’ll work out.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think this can be fixed. I thought-” Mikey chokes off on a sob, and Frank really wishes he wasn’t here to see this. “I thought I was doing the right thing.”

Frank sees Gerard stiffen, but he doesn’t pull away.

“What did you do?” Gerard asks gently.

“I’m sorry, Gee, I just didn’t want you to get hurt. But I think I made it worse. I-” Mikey sucks in a breath and then lets it out. “I turned Bert.”

Before Frank can blink, Gerard is on the opposite side of the room. He’s staring at Mikey with an expression Frank can’t read, like  this is something he never even considered could happen.

“You can’t feel the effects of the Bond if neither of you are human,” Mikey explains desperately. “He  _ wanted  _ me to do it, Gee. He wanted to be free of you.”

“And you just went through with it? Without talking to me? Did you talk to  _ anyone  _ about this?” Gerard’s voice conveys a kind of controlled fury Frank’s never heard from him before.  It  makes him shiver and want to bolt, not for the first time since Mikey walked through the door.

Mikey shakes his head again. “I wanted to talk to Gramma, but I just- I couldn’t.”

“You didn’t want anyone talking you out of the fucking  _ stupidest decision of your life _ . Mikey! You could be imprisoned for this! You could be executed!”

“Executed?” The word is shocked out of Frank before he can realize he’s speaking. Both brothers look at him like they’d forgotten he was in the room, and then Gerard has the decency to look a bit guilty that Frank’s had to bear witness to this.

“You can’t turn a human without expressed written consent, given in the company of at least two witnesses, one human and one vampire,” Gerard explains quietly. His voice is softer, now that he’s talking to Frank. “You have to submit the paperwork to the CIA’s Bureau of Vampire-Human Relations and then undergo a six - month waiting period. That’s  _ if  _ the request is accepted. They’re often not.” 

Gerard had never mentioned any of this during the times they’d discussed what it means to become a vampire, especially not the part about the fucking CIA being involved in all this, but Frank guesses the physical, social, and bureaucrati c  aspects of the process must be pretty far removed, especially if the practice happens illicitly.

“If you don’t go through the proper steps,” Gerard continues, “even if you skip just one or break the waiting period  by a day , the Bureau can call for the conviction of the vampire, which sometimes ends in a death sentence.”

Mikey hangs his head. He must have known about the risks, and yet he did it anyway. For Gerard. Frank feels some amount of respect for him for that.

“What happens to the human? Or, the former human, I guess.” Frank asks.

Gerard shrugs. “It depends. The discipline process favors the turned vampire because they often aren’t fully informed-”

Mikey’s head snap s  up. “He knew exactly what was happening,” he says. “He asked me for it, Gee. I didn’t even bring it up. I told him he was still being affected by the Bond and he wanted me to turn him, to make it end.”

Gerard looks at Mikey with sympathy. “The Bureau won’t see it that way, and you know it.”

Frank frowns. “How would they even find out?”

Gerard sighs and sits back down, this time next to Frank. “They sometimes don’t if they haven’t been keeping an eye on that particular coven or family. But they  _ have  _ been keeping an eye on us.” He looks up at Frank then. “Your Dad, Frank. He’ll find out. It’s only a matter of time.”

Frank feels a bit stupid that he hadn’t put that part together yet. “Shit,” he says.

Mikey’s looking like he expected this much. He knew about Frank’s Dad, after all. He knew what he was getting into.

The three of them sit in silence for a while. Frank mulls over all the new information he’s been given.  It’s  mind boggling, really, how much bigger the world is than he thought, and it just keeps growing.

“How do you feel?” Mikey asks Gerard, breaking the silence. Frank looks up to see Gerard staring at Mikey confusedly. Mikey continues, “ N ow that the Bond is completely gone.”

Gerard’s eyebrows shoot up. “I- I don’t know.” He frowns. “I haven’t really... thought about Bert. Not for a while.” He looks at Frank.

Frank shrugs. He’d been busy trying  _ not  _ to think about Bert.  “I haven’t either. But you seem... happy?”

Gerard gives a little smile. “I am happy.”

“Well, there you go,” Mikey says flatly, and Gerard rounds on him.

“That doesn’t mean you should’ve gone through with it! Jesus Christ, Mikey. How are we going to keep you safe?”

Frank offers weakly, “I could talk to my Dad?”

“No,” both Way brothers say in unison, barely glancing at him. They’re staring at one another and seemingly continuing the conversation in a way Frank can’t hear or make any sense of. After a good few minutes of  eyebrow  movement, Gerard says, “You know-”

“No,” Mikey says again, this time cutting off Gerard. “I can’t just turn my back on Mom and Dad like that.”

“It wouldn’t be turning your back on them! It’d be  _ saving  _ them! It’d be saving all of us!”

Frank looks between the two of them in utter confusion. He doesn’t want to interrupt, but he might have to in a moment because neither of them is making any sense.

“They won’t be thankful. They’ll see at as another betrayal,” Mikey protests.

“Maybe at first,” Gerard says, “but they’d come around. Especially when the alternatives are death or imprisonment.”

Mikey waves him off. “I might be imprisoned even if I went vegan,” he says, completely ignoring the death part.

“Vegan?” Frank asks, mostly out of surprise  again .

Gerard looks at him. “Like me,” he says. “Not actually vegan, obviously, because I still drink blood. But no one gets hurt in the process.”

“They would forgive Mikey if he gave up feeding?”

Mikey shakes his head. “Probably not.”

“But they might!” Gerard breaks in. “They might and it’s definitely more promising that just waiting for them to come arrest you for illegally turning a human. If you explained the situation and that you’re done with humans, they’d be more likely to let you off easy. They’d be more likely to forgo  _ killing you _ .”

Mikey sighs, his shoulders sagging. “I’ll think about it, okay?”

“Think fast. You’ve only got a few weeks until they catch on, tops.”

Mikey grimaces. “Not quite that long.”

“What do you mean?” Gerard asks after a pause. He looks murderous.

“I didn’t want to just leave Bert right after turning him, that’d be irresponsible. I stayed with him for a while after he changed.”

Frank looks between them and sees something like a calm fury pass over  Gerard’s  face.

“Mikey,” Gerard says slowly, “how long has it been since you turned him ? ”

Mikey closes his eyes and takes his time answering. “Four weeks.”

“Four weeks.” Gerard scoffs and nods  sharply . “And you didn’t tell me. You didn’t tell  _ anyone _ ?”

Mikey shakes his head.

“What do Mom and Dad think, then?”

“They don’t...” Mikey trails off. He’s staring determinately at his feet. “They haven’t heard from me in a while.”

Gerard’s mouth drops open. “They haven’t even...” called me, Frank finishes in his head. He knows Gerard hasn’t heard from his family since before Mikey was here last, over a month ago. It’s not all that unusual for them to go that long without speaking to each other, but this is a special circumstance. “Why didn’t they tell me?”

“I left a note,” Mikey then says. “I told them I’d be gone for a while, that I was okay and I’d talk to them as soon as I could. I didn’t want them to know, in case the Bureau questioned them about me. They can’t get in trouble for what they don’t know.” He gives Gerard a sad smile.

“Okay,” Gerard says firmly. “Okay. We can fix this, we can-”

Just then, Frank feels something deep in the pit of his stomach, something menacing and dangerous. “Gerard,” he says, cutting off whatever he was saying, “we have to get you out of here.”

“Frankie, what-?”

Frank shakes his head , closing his eyes and concentrating on the feeling of forboding washing over him . “I don’t know, I- You're in danger. Someone’s- They’re coming for you. We  _ have to go _ .”

Gerard’s eyes widen. In a flash, he has a backpack full of clothes slung around his shoulder and is shoving another bag into Mikey’s hands. “You too,” he explains. “We’re not coming back here.”

A few minutes later, the three of them are walking hurriedly out to Gerard’s car. 

“Where are we going?” Frank asks as Gerard starts the engine.

Gerard sets his jaw and puts the car in drive. “Home.”

~

“Frankie.”

Frank wakes to Gerard shaking his shoulder. He groggily sits up in the back seat and looks around.

“We’re here,” Gerard explains.

Out the window, Frank sees the Way’s house, and then he notices the creeping edges of sunrise. Quickly, he grabs his bag and scrambles out of the car.

“We  gotta  get you inside,” he says.

Gerard nods and walks with Frank to the front door. Mikey is already inside by the looks of it, and the two of them meet him in Gerard’s basement.

“Everyone’s asleep,” Mikey says. “We can talk to them tonight.”

“We may not have that long before they  come looking for us  here.”

Frank guesses Gerard means the Bureau dudes, probably including his Dad, and he says, “ Wouldn’t they have already looked here? Maybe they won’t come back ”

“Maybe , but they’ll probably try again if they think it’s a safe bet .” Gerard thinks for a moment. “You said you knew I was in danger, that they were coming for me, and also Mikey, I’d bet. So that means we’ll have at least a little bit of a heads up when they come this way, thanks to the Bond.”

Frank frowns. “That’s why I could sense it?” Gerard nods. “But then... why couldn’t I tell that Bert was coming?”

“P robably  because he didn’t mean any harm, or because... because our Bond has gotten stronger since  he was changed .”

Frank smiles  a little . He guesses he has Bert to thank for that, at least .

“For now,” Gerard says, “we sit tight. Sleep a few hours and then wake Mom and Dad early.”

Mikey cringes. Frank would bet he’s not looking forward to that conversation.  _ Frank  _ isn’t looking forward to it, and he won’t even have to be there, hopefully.

“I’m going to my room.” Mikey makes for the door. “Let me know if your weird radar goes off,” he tells Frank.

“Will do.” When he’s gone, Frank turns to Gerard, and the two of them don’t have to say anything before they’re in each other’s arms.

“Everything will be okay, Frankie,” Gerard says. Frank kind of thinks he’s the one who should be saying that to Gerard, but he’ll take the small comfort that it brings. “Sorry we’re making you miss your classes.”

Frank shakes his head against Gerard’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. And anyway, you need me here.”

Gerard pulls back and looks at him with a small smile. “I need you wherever I am,” he says. “I need you always.”

Frank pushes up and kisses him softly. “Same, Gee. Same.”

~

When Gerard and Mikey wake up their parents, they don’t react at all how Frank thought they would. They’re not angry, they’re not worried, and they’re only mildly surprised. They’re not all that happy to see their sons, either, and only Elena hugs them like she missed them.

Mikey quietly explains about Bert, and that at least gets some kind of reaction. Their father is upset and disappointed, knowing that the Ways will all be punished for Mikey’s actions, and Donna is furious that Mikey didn’t tell them his plans so they could try to figure out an alternative. When Gerard points out that the Bureau will most likely imprison Mikey at the very least, the Way parents look upon him with stiff indifference. Elena says nothing, but Frank sees her nod at Gerard in a way that makes him think they haven’t heard all she has to say on the matter.

“An heir to the Way line would not make such a foolish, rash decision,” Donna states coolly. “And because of your actions, it seems we will be left with no heir at all.”

Frank has to bite back some words of his own at that. How fucking  dare  they place the value of Mikey’s life on how well he serves the family as an heir. Not for the first time, Frank wonders if there is any love between the Ways.

“I’m going to change,” Mikey says in defense of himself, and at first Frank thinks he’s going to try and win them back over, make them think he can be the good little soldier they want him to be, but Mikey proves him wrong. “I’m renouncing feeding from live prey. I want to live like Gerard.”

Donna sniffs. “That is your choice to make,” is all she says. She and Don leave after that, and then it’s just Frank, Mikey, Gerard, and their grandmother huddled awkwardly on separate couches in the living room.

“They’ll come around,” Elena says confidently. “You know how they can be.” She says it as if this is a weekly occurrence for their family, and Frank realizes he doesn’t really know just how fucked up things have been for Gerard and Mikey growing up. Maybe something like this really did happen every week.

Mikey nods like he knows.

“They may not always act like it, but they love you two,” she continues. “I’ve told you before, Gerard, that we are proud of the choices you have made, no matter how unconventional. And Michael, I know how hard it is when it seems there are no good options. You are both very strong, intelligent individuals. When the time comes, we will be there for you as a family.”

Gerard practically leaps out of his seat and leans over Elena to hug her. When he’s done, Mikey takes his place. Again, Frank feels as though this is much too private a scene for him to be witnessing and so he tries to give them privacy even while he remains in the room.

Finally, Elena catches his attention. “Frank?” she says.

He looks to her and sees that both Way brothers have settled beside her on the couch across from him. “Yes?”

Elena gives him a warm, inviting smile. “ You’re  family too, you know.”

Frank smiles back. “Thank you. I’m honored ,” he says  earnestly .

Elena leans forward a bit and seems to contemplate the scenario. “The effect you’ve had on my grandsons, both of them, I believe has made them better people. I must thank you for that.”

Frank doesn’t know what to say, so he just nods.

“You are obviously a very kind person, and I am so glad your caring nature has been extended to Gerard and Michael. I know that Don and Donna feel the same, even if they won’t admit it.” She gives Frank a sly smile which he can’t help but return. “Take care of them for me,” she then tells him. “Make sure they don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

“Oh, and don’t call me ma’am. Makes me feel far too old.”

“Grandma,” Gerard cuts in, “you are literally  a hundred and fifteen .”

“Yes, but Frank didn’t need to know that, did he?”

Gerard turns red. “Sorry.”

Frank can see Mikey and Elena snickering at him when he isn’t looking. Maybe there is plenty of love between the Ways, Frank thinks. Maybe Don and Donna have just gotten a bit lost along the way.

Then, Elena’s voice suddenly turns serious. “Next time the y  find you,” she says, “you must let them catch you. It won’t do any good to keep running.”

“But Gramma-”

“No, Gerard. If you want to keep Mikey from receiving a death sentence, you’ll let yourselves be caught and explain the situation.” At the phrase ‘death sentence,’ Frank notices Gerard shiver, but Mikey doesn’t seem  as  bothered. “I’m sure Frank’s father is one of the people looking for you. That will give you an advantage.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Frank can’t help but say. “He’s pretty protective for a Dad who’s never around.”

“He loves you, and that means he wants you to be happy.” Elena tilts her head to the side. “Being a parent is all about finding that balance between letting your children do what brings them joy and keeping them from those things that can hurt them. Sometime s , those things are the same.” She sighs. “He may try to protect you from things you don’t need protecting, but by now he must know how serious your relationship with Gerard is. Hurting Mikey means hurting all of you. I believe your father can be convinced that the less pain caused, the better.”

Frank nods. “I’ll try.”

Just then, Frank gets a sinking feeling deep in his stomach. It’s hard to put a finger on it, but it feels dark, threatening. It feels dangerous.

“I think-” he starts, and then the feeling grows stronger. “They’re coming.”

“Your father?” Gerard asks. Frank can see the fear in his eyes.

“I don’t know. I can’t tell if he’s with them, but there are a lot of them.”

Mikey looks towards the front door and says, “Guess it’s time to face the music.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I am literally the worst but HERE IT IS. This is the final full chapter of this fic and the only other thing left is an epilogue which I'll post soon after this. I'm not super happy with how this chapter came out :/ I think I left it too long and then couldn't remember exactly what I wanted to do with it. But I hope you all like it and thank you for sticking with me this whole time.

Frank isn’t sure what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t this.

The agents that arrive at the Way house look like men in black. They literally  _ are  _ men in black, besides one or two women,   with  dark sunglasses firmly placed over their eyes and shoes so polished they gleam in the moonlight.

“Michael Way?” one agent asks when the three of them answer the knock.

Mikey steps around Gerard. “That’s me.”

“You’re wanted for turning a human without following Bureau procedures, kidnapping a human, transporting a human across state lines against their will-”

“What?” Frank cuts in. “Against whose will?”

“Yours,” Gerard explains. “And probably Bert’s.”

“But it wasn’t against our will. And we weren’t kidnapped, what the fuck.”

“You are Frank  Iero  Junior?” the agent asks.

“Yeah.”

The agent nods. He then turns his face into his collar and speaks so lowly Frank can’t catch what he says. A moment later, he turns back to the three of them and says, “You all need to come with us. Immediately.”

“What?” Gerard says, even as the agent grabs his arm and two others step forward to take Mikey and Frank. “Wait! You can’t just take us and not tell us what’s going on!”

“You are all involved in a very delicate situation that must be addressed by the head of our department. We’ll explain along the way,” says the agent holding Mikey.

Frank sees it the moment Gerard starts to struggle. He wants to shout at him  _ don’t, they’ll hurt you _ , because he knows they will if Gerard pushes them too far, but he can’t do much more than open his mouth because Gerard moves so damn fast.

Before Frank can even blink, Gerard has extracted himself from the agent holding him and  has him pushed up against the wall of the house.

“Gerard!” Mikey says, and Frank notices he hasn’t resisted, even now that his brother has taken control of the situation. “Calm down!”

Gerard seems to realize what he’s doing then. He takes a step back, letting go of the agent, and gives his head a small shake. “Sorry, I-”

“We have to go,” says the first agent, the one with his hand wrapped around Frank’s arm.  Immediately, two agents have their hands firmly placed on Gerard’s shoulders, taking the place of the one Gerard overpowered.  “I promise everything will be explained, but you can’t stay here.”

“Okay.” Gerard looks to Mikey, and Frank watches him nod at Gerard. “Okay.”

The three of them are pushed into the back of a sleek black sedan with tinted windows. They just manage to squish into the back seat, which Frank is glad for as there is no way in hell they’re splitting up. The first agent from before gets behind the wheel and peels off the curb, but someone else is sitting in the passenger seat , directly in front of Frank .  He  tries to crane his neck to get a better look, but he can’t get far enough to  see  anything. He turns to ask Gerard, who’s sitting behind the driver with Mikey smooshed in between them, but Gerard is staring at the unknown passenger with wide eyes.

“Gerard and Michael Way?” says a voice from the seat in front of Frank. And then the passenger turns, his head snaking around the headrest to look behind him. “Frank,” says Frank’s father.

Frank is shocked into silence for a moment, his mouth hanging open. When he can talk, all he manages is a strained, “Dad?”

Frank  Iero  Senior exhales slowly. He turns back around to face forward, so Frank can’t see his face anymore. “I don’t know how you managed to get yourself wrapped up in this mess,” he says.

“What’s going on? Why are you here?”

“I am here because someone wants  the three of  you dead,” says Frank’s Dad. “And they’ve paid a lot of money to make it happen.”

Frank swallows. “Dead? Who would want me __ dead ?” Beaten up, humiliated, that he could see, maybe from some assholes he knew back in high school, but  _ dead _ ?

Frank’s father turns back around in his seat, but he doesn’t look at Frank. “You three know the difference between what I do and what real vampire hunters do, yes?” The three of them nod, Mikey only once, but Gerard vigorously many times. “Well, Bert’s parents hired a  _ real  _ vampire hunter to kill Gerard  and Mikey , and Frank if he can manage it.” Frank Senior’s eyes cut to his son. “Which shouldn’t be too hard seeing as he deals in killing the inhuman.”

“But why would they want to kill Frank? How do they even know who he is?” Gerard asks.

“They don’t, which is our only advantage right now,” Frank’s Dad says. “Bert left home without notice. They only know that he went looking for Gerard, and when he got there, he told his friend  Jepha  all about how Gerard is Bonded to someone else now.”

“I  _ told  _ you  you  shouldn’t have trusted him,” Gerard hisses to Mikey, who curls in on himself in the middle seat.

“It sounded as if  Jepha  only told Bert’s parents so that they would know he was safe . H owever, he did see fit to mention  that  Bert had been turned by Mikey, and so they’ve sent the hunter after all three of you. For revenge, it would seem.”

“ So  I’m not in trouble with the CIA?” Mikey asks.

Frank’s Dad snorts a laugh. “You’re definitely still in trouble, but our priority right now is protecting you from being murdered so justice can be served as it ought to be.”

Mikey nods, seemingly at peace with that, and sits back in his seat.

“But...” Frank says, not satisfied with all his father has told them, “how did you know all of  this?  How did you find out  Jepha  told his parents, or that they hired a hunter?”

“Brian  Schecter ,” Frank Senior says simply.

“ _ Brian _ ?” says Frank. “Brian my R.A. Brian?”

“ Mr. Schecter  is a junior CIA agent who was placed in the Bureau of Vampire-Human Affairs shortly before starting college as part of his rotation. The Bureau has seen potential in him, and this undercover case is the final step before he’s initiated as a full agent.”

Frank lets out a startled laugh. “Wow. Just, wow.”

“For real,” Gerard agrees. “And that’s why... Wait,  _ that’s  _ why I got rejected from every other school but was offered a full scholarship to Forest Ridge? Because I had to go where Brian went  so  he could keep tabs on me?”

Frank’s Dad shrugs. “We offered to transfer him to wherever you went, but he refused. He likes it there.”

“You wouldn’t know it by talking to him,” Frank says, and then, “Christ, this is fucking wild.”

“Language, Frank,” says his Dad. “But yes, it is. Right now we’re taking you to the Bureau’s New York headquarters where you’ll be placed in a saferoom  until Pedicone is apprehended . If Pedicone tries to enter-”

“ Pedicone ,” Gerard interrupts, “I know that name. Is that the person who’s after us?”

“Yes,” Frank Senior says in a grim voice. “He’s one of the best, unfortunately. But you’ll be safe at the Bureau.”

“How can you be sure?” Mikey asks.

“Well, we have  one of  the tightest security  tea m s  in the world and an entire wing of the building dedicated to this exact kind of situation,” Frank’s Dad says, and then he smiles. “But I guess you’ll just have to trust me.”

~

The Bureau’s New York Headquarters don’t look anything like Frank imagined. From the outside, it looks like a normal office building. It  _ is  _ a normal office building, complete with a sign reading “Gilbert & Associates” over the front door. Through the backseat window, Frank takes in the t wenty  or so stories of the building, the boring, grey façade and the equally boring and grey doorman standing just outside the building , illuminated by the dim streetlights.

“ _ This  _ is where you work?” Frank says incredulously. “I thought you were a vampire hunter.”

“Liaison,” Frank’s Dad corrects. “And yes, this is where I work. When I’m in the States, anyway. We try to keep a low profile.”

“Who’s Gilbert?” Mikey asks.

“ Co-f ounder of the Bureau,” Says Frank Senior. “He’s been dead a long time now.”

They pile out of the car, four more agents following them from the accompanying vehicle. As they approach, Frank’s Dad and the other agents take the lead, talking  to each other  in hushed voices. The doorman swings the door open with a grin, allowing the agents to walk in, and then Frank.

“Gerard and Michael Way,” the doorman says. Frank whirls around to see the doorman has let the door close between them, and instead has drawn a gun in each hand, aiming them directly at the Way brothers’ chests. Gerard and Mikey have their arms raised in surrender, looks of shock and fear on their faces. 

“Best not move,” the doorman says , his voice muffled through the glass . “I hear blessed bullets don’t sit well with vamps.”

“Dad!” Frank yells, knowing already that he’s too late. There’s no way the agents can get to them in time.

As if in slow motion, Frank watches the doorman squeeze his fingers to both triggers. He finds his hands against the door, pushing it open but not fast enough. A human could never be fast enough.

But a vampire could.

Two shots ring out, almost simultaneously, and Frank doubles over and covers his ears on reflex. A moment later, he remembers that he can’t afford to look away, and lifts his head up.

The ringing in his ears is so disorienting that Frank almost thinks he’s in a dream. Before him, Bert has the doorman pinned to the wall of the building,  the guns smoking on the ground but both Way brothers unharmed . The agents are there, rushing past Frank and apprehending the doorman from Bert. Behind them, two men are sprinting toward the building. Frank tenses, ready to warn the rest of them of the new arrivals, but then their faces come into view.

Brian and another boy around their age come to a stop before the madness unfolding in front of Gilbert & Associates. Brian, breathing hard, approaches Frank’s Dad and starts talking. At that moment, Frank realizes he still has his hands over his ears, and he lowers them to find that his ears are definitely still ringing but he can hear most of what’s going on.

“The  McCrackens  contacted  Jepha , told him that he should steer clear of this area of the city today because they were trying to protect Bert from something. Idiots,” Bert is saying, and Frank mentally attaches the name  Jepha  to the face of the other boy. “ Pedicone  must have found our headquarters somehow.”

“Through research, asshole!”  Pedicone  yells as an agent cuffs his hands behind his back. “You morons aren’t as clandestine as you like to think.”

“Good work,” Frank’s Dad says to Brian. “And good thing you tracked down  Jepha . This day might have gone a whole lot worse without his inside information.”

“He’s a good guy too,” Bert says. “Even if he did cry to my parents because  I decided to become a vampire .”

“I was worried about you!”  Jepha  protests. “And I know it was stupid, okay? I had no idea  they would hire someone to  _ kill  _ people .”  Jepha waves his hand at Gerard and Mikey.

Bert laughs. “Whatever, man. I t’s not up to me .” He looks at  the Way brothers then.

Gerard looks from Bert to  Jepha  and then shakes his head. “You were concerned for your friend , and rightfully so .” He cracks a small smile. “I think I can forgive you for almost killing me.  Twice. ”

Mikey only nods in agreement.

Jepha  smiles back sheepishly. “Thanks,  guys .”

“Well,” Frank’s Dad breaks in. “If we’re all good on the sentimental shit, let’s get you all safely inside before someone  _ else  _ tries to kill you.  Obviously our team needs a refresher on what ‘tight security team’ means.”

Frank watches as two a dditional a gents lead Pedicone to one of the vehicles they arrived in. He wonders what they do with people like him.

“Hey, Dad?” Frank asks. “What’s gonna happen to Pedicone?”

“Well, he did try to shoot Gerard and his brother.  So  I’m betting he’ll be tried for attempted  double  murder. Plus whatever other crimes he’s wanted for.”

“There’s no chance of him escaping, right?”

“Not with  those  guards. They have, shall we say,  _ inhuman  _ strength.” Frank’s Dad winks, and the conversation stops there.

They travel through the lobby to the elevator where they pile in. One of the agents presses the button for floor thirteen.

“Well isn’t that fitting,” Gerard says.

“We have a sense of humor here,” Frank Senior says. “Sometimes it’s just hard to find.”

The elevator ride is silent and awkward. Frank wants to reach out and take Gerard’s hand, but his Dad is standing right on the other side of him and he doesn’t think now is the time. Still, Gerard could probably use the support  after having just been almost killed. Plus, w ho knows what’s going to happen to Mikey now that the Bureau has caught up with them  and they’re no longer in immediate danger.

“Here’s our stop,” says Frank Senior when the elevator pauses on the thirteenth floor. “Follow me.”

Frank’s Dad leads them down a hallway past bustling agents working on their separate cases. Everyone seems very busy, but almost all of them take the time to say hi or wave at Frank’s Dad. They come to a stop outside a door labeled “ Department Director ” and Frank’s Dad opens the office for them.

T he other agents who took the elevator ride with them , including Brian,  have parted ways towards their own desks and project s ,  so only  Frank, Gerard, Mikey, Bert, and  Jepha  enter the office . Frank Senior sits down at his desk  and faces them.

“There’s a lot to discuss,” Frank’s Dad starts. “Firstly, Mikey, there’s no getting out of you having to go to court. However, with Bert’s testimony, I think you have a good shot at getting off fairly easy,  especially  if you were will to make some... sacrifices.”

“I already decided I’m going to stop feeding ,” Mikey says immediately.

Frank Senior nods. “Good. It would also be beneficial to your case if you were willing to do some community service of a sort for the Bureau.”

“What do you mean?” Mikey asks.

Frank’s Dad sits forward in his seat and steeples his fingers. “My department has been discussing the best modes for catching dangerous vampires, ones that wish serious harm on the human population. My colleagues and I are in agreement that the best vampire hunter would, in fact, be a vampire.”

Mikey glances between Gerard and then back to Frank’s Dad. “You... want me to work for you?”

“If you were will ing  to and could agree to some  of your time  in exchange for a lighter sentence , then yes . We already have a few vamps on our security team, but you would be the first doing detective work.”

“I- I hadn’t considered it but that sounds... Yeah, that sounds all right.”

Gerard grins at Mikey, radiating pride. Frank is proud too, not to mention relieved that his Dad thinks Mikey can get off easy. Or, at least, as easy as possible.

“We’d like to recruit Mr. McCracken as well,” Frank Senior says.

“Me?” Bert asks, speaking for the first time since they got in the elevator.

“Yes. Both of you would provide unique backgrounds to the team purely based on  the differences in how  you became vampires. And, of course, you did a very fine job apprehending Mr. Pedicone.”

“Awesome,” Bert says. “I’m in.”

“Excellent,” Frank’s Dad continues. “Now that that’s settled, I invite all of you to enjoy coffee and snacks in our breakroom while I have a moment alone with my son.”

Scattered nods and murmuring follow the crowd as they file out of the office,  Gerard giving one last parting glance before they all leave  Frank to face his father.

For a while,  neither  of them says anything.

Eventually, Frank takes a seat in the leather chair across from his father’s desk and opens his mouth. “Dad, are you disappointed in me?”

Frank’s Dad smiles. “You’ve nearly finished your first year of college with straight A’s. You’ve made a strong group of friends that support you and you have a boyfriend who would literally lay down his life for you. I am incredibly proud of your choices and the young man you’ve become.”

I’m not going to cry, Frank thinks, and then tries very, very hard to make sure he can stick to it. “Thanks, Dad.”

“But you do deserve the chance to be a normal college kid for a while, I think. Gerard and Mikey are being taken off Bureau watch, though the rest of the Ways will remain on it, mostly so that we will know if they try to contact the Way brothers. We’re going to try to make your summer and everything after that as normal as we possibly can.”

Frank feels a smile tug at the corner of his lips, but it doesn’t go much farther than that. He readjusts himself in his seat and takes a breath. “You know ... thanks, but I don’t think I want that. This whole year has made me realize  that I don’t really want normal. I mean, a life that’s less chaotic where I can at least finish college would be nice but... normal is just too fucking boring for me.”

“Language,” Frank Senior says, but he’s smiling.  “ I thought you’d say something like that. And I have to be honest with you, it’ll be nice not to have to keep my work a secret  from  you.”

“Are you going to be here this summer?”

“I’ll have to take regular trips abroad but for the most part, yes.”

“Is there any way I could, I don’t know, help you out or learn more about the Bureau or-”

Frank’s Dad stops him with a hand in the air. “Your grandfather was the senior officer of the Bureau of Vampire-Human Relations. His father was the  co- founder. Before that, there have been centuries of  Ieros  working with and against vampires to protect both our populations. You are, as one might say, the heir to the throne.”

Frank sits back in his seat and tries to grasp the subject at hand. “I’m sorry, what?”

“So ,  the answer is yes. If you would like me to offer you an internship with the Bureau this summer, I will. You’re certainly qualified for it after these past few months.” 

“I- all right. Thanks,” Frank says, still reeling.  He pulls himself back together to ask something that’s been weighing on him.  “What about Gerard?”

“What about him?”

“Didn’t he, like, harbor a fugitive or whatever? By hiding Mikey.”

Frank Senior shakes his head. “Regardless of what happened, the Bureau does not consider Gerard to be any kind of threat. And, if he hadn’t taken measures to protect Mikey, who knows what would have happened with  Pedicone  on your trail. Don’t worry about Gerard, he’s not in any trouble.”

“Okay.” Frank nods. “Um. Can I go?”

Frank’s Dad smiles. “Yes, Frank, you are free to go. As long as you promise to have dinner with your mother and I tonight.”

“Sure,” Frank says as he rises from his seat. He pauses with his hand on the door. “Dad?” he says, turning back.

Frank Senior had already lowered his head down into his paperwork, but he looks at his son then. “Yes?”

“Just- Thanks. For everything.”

“Of course. Now, go be with your friends.”

Frank nods and walks out the door .


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! I hope to see you soon in my next story but no promises of when that'll be lol.

“Dude!” Ray exclaims, throwing an arm around Frank the moment he’s in range. “Where have you been? What  _ happened _ ?” 

Frank laughs, a little nervously, but he’s pretty sure he’s the only one who could pick that out. “Nowhere, man. Just needed a break.”

“So, you and Gerard just ditched for a whole week?” Bob says then.

Frank nods. “Pretty much, yeah. Got to see my Dad while he was in town which was good. And then I didn’t leave my room for three days.” He knows that to Bob and Ray it sounds like he was studying for exams, which he was, but a fair amount of that time was spent having we’re-still-alive-and-not-in-prison-for-vampire-crimes sex with Gerard.

The three of them  enter the dining hall and  walk towards their usual table, which is fairly empty due to most students choosing to hole up in the library or in their dorm rooms while the last day of finals rages on.

“Well, good for you, man,” says Ray. “Oh, hey, Lindsey and Jamia are throwing an end-of-semester party tonight. You in?”

“Um, yeah. Can I bring s omeone ?”

“You mean Gerard?”

“Him and a few others, if that’s cool.”

Bob grins. “You make some new friends on your getaway adventure, Frankie?”

Frank smiles back. “Something like that.”

~

“You’re sure this is cool with the hosts?”  Jepha  asks Frank.

“Totally, dude. They’re cool and I already got  permission .” Frank turns to Gerard, Mikey, and Bert then. “But I’ll get it again so you guys can actually come inside.”

“Wait, what?” Frank hears Bert ask as he and  Jepha  enter the party. They don’t stick around to hear Gerard and Mikey explain the ins and outs of vampiric manners.

Frank spots Lindsey in the crowd and makes his way over. “Hey,  Linds ,” he says. “I brought some friends.” He gestures to  Jepha , who smiles, and then towards the doorway where Gerard, Mikey, and Bert are waiting. “’Sit cool if they come in?”

“Yeah, totally.” Lindsey raises a hand towards the door. “Come on in, boys!”

Frank smiles at her. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Frankie. Oh! I just remembered. Brian wants to talk to you.”

“Um. Okay?” Frank says, trying not to sound too worried.

“He’s here somewhere,” Lindsey  continues.

Gerard and company join them then, and their little circle widens to accommodate the new comers. As casually as possible, Frank slips an arm around Gerard’s waist. Gerard looks at him and smiles, his own arm coming to rest around Frank’s shoulder s.

Bert says, “ Jepha  and I were thinking of transferring in,” which pulls Frank out of his haze.

“Really?” Frank says. “That’d be awesome.”

“Me too,” Mikey says then. “Well, when I’m old enough.”

“Don’t be too excited, dude,” Lindsey says. “College is fucking exhausting.”

“It is,” Gerard agrees, and then looks at Frank. “But it can be fun too.”

“Ugh,” says  Jepha , but he’s smiling. “Get a room.”

Frank laughs. “Not a chance.”

Over Lindsey’s shoulder, Frank spots Brian. “Gee, come on,” he says, tugging them away. “Lindsey said Brian wants to talk to me.”

“And you’re expediting this process  _ why _ ?  And why do I have to come? ”

“I’m curious. And life doesn’t wait, dude. You  gotta  face it.  And  I need you for moral support.”

Frank sees Gerard roll his eyes. “I swear this whole experien ce  has made you way more philosophical.”

“No, that was my philosophy class.  Brian!” Frank says, catching their RA’s attention. “What’s up, dude?”

“Hey,” Brian says, returning none of Frank’s enthusiasm. “I’ll be seeing you this summer .  Now that I’m done with school I’m being promoted to a full agent at the Bureau.”

“Dude,  I heard! ” Frank says .  “Congrats.”

“Thanks. I’m looking forward to dumping all my  gruelling  paperwork on you.”

“Wait, what?” 

Brian backs away from them, moving towards the keg. He’s smiling like the smug bastard he is. “You r  Dad made me your direct superior for your  summer  internship. Good luck.”

“Fuck,” Frank says to Gerard.

A moment later, Gerard bursts out laughing.

“Hey!” Frank smacks Gerard lightly on the stomach. “Don’t make fun of my misfortune!”

“Oh, don’t be so over dramatic.  And once Mikey’s done in court y ou’ll have  him  and Bert anyway. ”

“Yeah, but they won’t be my  _ direct superior _ _ s _ ,” Frank says mockingly.

“Hey,” Gerard puts his hands squarely on Frank’s shoulders. “You ’ll  be fine. And if you ever need rescuing, I’m happy to oblige.”

Frank fakes a swoon. “My hero.”

“Shut up.” Gerard backs away, but not without sliding one hand into Frank’s. “Come on,” he says, “Life’s waiting.”


End file.
